Las Garras del Destino
by Mizuho
Summary: Una historia donde nos golpea la vida tal y como es de cruel e injusta. RinXSessh. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Las Garras del Destino**

**Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**Dolor Permanente**

-Vamos, amor, tú puedes!

-Duele!

-Rin, yo sé que puedes hacerlo… yo sé que eres fuerte…

-No puedo, Sesshoumaru, no puedo…

-Su pulso está a 220 latidos por minuto!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Con aquel grito, Rin pujó con todas sus fuerzas y logró que su hijo, estancado en el canal de parto, encontrara la vía para salir.

-Es un niño!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Te amo, mi amor!

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Rin…

Rin dejó de responderle.

-Rin?

Los médicos se apresuraron a asistirla.

-RIN!

…………………………………

-RIN!

Sesshoumaru se sienta de golpe en la cama, está empapado en sudor y su melena rubia platinada se le pega al cuerpo.

-Kami, Sessh, estás bien?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza llenando de tiernos besitos la cabeza de su esposa.

-Tuviste otra pesadilla?

-Sí…

-Qué fue?

-Volví a soñar… cuando… cuando Max nació…

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Quieres agua?

Sesshoumaru asintió y se levantó para ir por ella.

-Sessh, aquí hay agua…

Sesshoumaru tomó el agua que Rin le ofreció. La abrazó.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mama!

Rin se levantó y fue por su pequeño que la llamaba a gritos.

-Max, es de noche, qué haces despierto?

-Papa, guito…

-Si, papá se asustó. Vamos a dormir…

-Mama, tigo…

-Vamos…

Rin lo cargó y lo llevó con ella a su habitación.

-Papa!

-Max…

Rin lo dejó en brazos de su esposo mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la mejilla y le apretó el cachete con sus labios haciendo ruidos de animales. El pequeño rió a carcajadas. Posó sus manos en las mejillas de su padre y apretó su nariz.

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo acomodó entre ellos. Max vio a ambos lados sin poderse decidir por alguno de sus padres. Tomó una mano de Rin y una de Sesshoumaru y se acostó sosteniendo ambas manos.

-Mama to papa, eien. _(Mama y papa, siempre)._

Ambos rieron, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sí, mami y papi siempre estaremos juntos.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Aishiteru… _(Te amo…)_

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

-Papa…

-Dime…

-Aishiteru… _(Te amo…)_

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Boku mo… _(Yo también…)_

…………………………………………

Pocos días después del tercer cumpleaños de Max, el mismo enfermó. El doctor sólo encontró una salida a su enfermedad. Un trasplante de riñón.

Dos años más tarde, Rin acaricia la cabellera de su pequeño, quien espera en la cama de hospital que lo dializaran.

-Mama, quiero jugar afuera!

-Hoy no puedes, sabes que tienes que cuidarte, sino, te me enfermas más.

-Mama, papa no puede comprarme un riñón nuevo?

-No, mi amor… los riñones no los venden en las tiendas…

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato hasta que Sesshoumaru llegó a la vez que el doctor.

-Hola, Max…

-Hola doctor, Kensai.

-Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien!

-Qué bueno. Después de esto, te sentirás mejor. Señora Kazami, quiere hacerlo usted?

-Está bien.

-Hay que cambiar la vena. No quiero abusar.

Rin se puso unos guantes estériles y le insertó los dos catéteres en el bracito que Max le ofreció.

-Qué valiente eres, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la frente. Le colocó los tubos del dializador y encendió la máquina. El pequeño hizo una cara de desagrado pero luego se calmó.

-No les gustaría hacerle el tratamiento en la casa?

-Se puede?

-Sí… ya creo que tienes edad suficiente para cuidarte en casa. No es así, Max?

-Sí!

-Tengo que comprar la máquina?

-No. Me refiero a otro método. Se llama diálisis peritoneal. A ver si quieres, Max. Te hacemos una pequeña operación, donde inserto un catéter en tu barriguita. Te molestará un poco al principio, pero después, no lo sentirás. Y ya no habrá que inyectarte.

-En serio!

-Sí. También podrás caminar.

-De verdad!

-Sí. Verás… Esto es lo que pondré dentro de ti…

El doctor le mostró un tubo de algunos 20 centímetros.

-Pero sólo se verá esta partecita. Estará al lado de tu ombligo. Tu mami, te inyectará un líquido especial a través de este catéter. Y tendrás una bolsita conectada, sujeta a tu barriguita por una correa.

-Y la tapo con la ropa?

-Sí, la tapas con la ropa. Cada 4 o 6 horas, tu mami te cambia la bolsita y te pone líquido nuevo.

-Pero se tarda mucho!

-No, lo puede hacer en la mañana, cuando llegas del colegio, antes de la cena y antes de dormir. Y es mucho más rápido que la de la máquina. Y podrás jugar.

-Papi! Por fa! Yo lo quiero! Papi, sí se puede, verdad!

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Cuándo se puede hacer?

-Si desean, mañana mismo. Tendrá que seguir con la máquina hasta que cicatrice.

-Mañana! Mama! Mañana!

Rin sonrió y besó a su pequeño en la frente.

-Mañana mismo, mi amor.

La cirugía fue según lo pautado y todo un éxito. Días después, Rin recibió un entrenamiento para el cuidado de Max y fue enviado a la casa.

**2 meses después.**

Rin le cambió la bolsita a Max y lo besó de buenas noches.

-Te amo, mi amor. Dulces sueños.

-Te quiero, mama…

Rin lo besó nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Al entrar en la suya, se acomodó al lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Aún nada?

-No… maldita sea! Es increíble que no pueda hacer nada!

-Mi amor… tranquilo. No es tu culpa… Ya sabemos que no es genético, ni que nada se lo causó…

-Aún así… con tanto dinero…

-Qué harías? Buscarlo en el mercado negro? Sesshoumaru, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos por Max. Y eso me tiene en paz. Y con este tratamiento nuevo, mi hijo es feliz…

-Rin…

-Es feliz, Sesshoumaru, corre, juega, come, dibuja… hace tantas cosas que nunca creí verlo hacer… Aprende tanto! Ya lee de corrido…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Le hacemos una fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Le quiero hacer la mejor fiesta del mundo… porque será su primer cumpleaños feliz. Es como si mi bebé volviera a nacer…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

-Nuestro bebé, Rin…

-Así es…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Además… es la primera vez que puedo dormir tranquila, sin el miedo a que mi bebé no despertará al día siguiente…

-Encontraré la salida, mi amor… te lo prometo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru rodeó su rostro con sus manos mientras profundizaba el beso. Rin dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sentía la lengua de su marido recorrer el interior de su boca.

-Sessh…

-Eres hermosa…

Se besaron nuevamente y quedaron acostados aún entre besos. Sesshoumaru la fue desvistiendo mientras llenaba su pecho de besos y caricias, su estómago, su vientre. Rin acarició su cabellera mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con cada caricia.

-Ah! Mi amor!

-Deliciosa…

Se amaron durante toda la noche, dejando salir ese deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo, donde incluso se sintieron culpables de provocarse placer mientras su pequeño sufría. Ahora era diferente. Sin remordimientos.

………………………………………

Rin despertó y vio a Max frente a ella, sus ojos dorados examinaban sus facciones con detenimiento, su pelo negro con sus rizos ensortijados.

-Mama…

Le habló en un susurro.

-Max… hoy es sábado, no?

-Sí, mama, pero me tienes que cambiar…

-Qué hora es?

-Las 5, mama, mi reloj sonó, pero el tuyo no.

Rin se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Kami, qué sueño!

Max se quedó viendo a su madre desnuda.

-Mama, porqué no tienes ropa?

Eso terminó de despertarla y de inmediato alcanzó una yukata para cubrirse.

-Déjame lavarme la cara y voy a cambiarte…

-Sí…

Rin entró al baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes. Luego fue a la habitación de Max y se esterilizó las manos.

-A ver, mi amor…

Rin hizo el procedimiento usual. Luego de colocar la bolsa en su lugar, le acarició la cabeza.

-Qué tal si duermes un poco más?

-Mama?

-Dime…

-Papa y tú estaban haciendo el amor?

-M-Max…

-Papa me dijo que los papás y las mamás hacen el amor…

-Eso te dijo? Y no te dijo como es?

-No… me dijo que es como probarte cuánto te ama… mama, porqué necesitas pruebas? Cómo yo te lo pruebo?

-No, mi amor… no es una prueba. Es una manera de decirlo. Tú me lo dices y eso me hace feliz.

-Yo te amo mama…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Si no encuentran un riñón… yo me voy al cielo?

-No te irás a ninguna parte. Porque encontraremos ese riñón.

-Mama…

-Dime.

-Yo quiero pedirte perdón…

-Por qué?

-Porque yo sé que cuando me enfermé, tú querías otro bebé… pero después le dijiste a papa que no porque me tenías que cuidar. Mama, enséñame a hacerlo yo… y así podrás cuidar al bebé…

Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Tengo a mi bebé justo aquí. Ese otro bebé lo tendremos cuando tú te mejores, mi amor… Ahora descansa, es muy temprano.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Eres muy bonita…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Al volver a la cama, Sesshoumaru la abrazó dormido. Ella sonrió y acarició su mano que reposaba justo sobre su vientre.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando al llegar a la casa, Max lo recibió corriendo hacia él con un examen en las manos.

-Pasé! Papi! Pasé!

-Sí? A ver… vaya! 95! Eres todo un genio!

Max sonrió.

-Es porque mami es la mejor profesora del mundo!

Sesshoumaru rió y dejó sus cosas de la oficina sobre un sillón. Fue al estudio y saludó a Rin con un beso.

-Hola, preciosa.

-Hm! Hola, mi amor…

Rin sonrió mientras terminó de corregir el examen de matemáticas.

-Rin, esa es la nota de Max?

-Sí.

-Mí Max sacó perfecto en matemáticas?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru abrazó a su hijo y lo felicitó por sus calificaciones.

-Vamos a salir a cenar. Qué quieres comer?

-Mama, puedo comer carne?

-Sí, mi amor, hoy puedes comer toda la carne que quieras.

-Sí! Quiero lo que come papa!

-Y eso es?

-Costillitas!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Pues costillitas serán!

Rin sonrió al ver a su pequeño tan feliz, Sesshoumaru llamó a su hermano y quedaron de encontrarse en el restaurante. Al ver a su tío, Max se volvió loco de alegría y brincó a sus brazos.

-Tío!

-Hola, Max!

-Hola, Max…

Su actitud fue mucho más tímida con la esposa de su tío.

-Hola…

-Kagome, Inuyasha, cómo están?

-Todo va de maravilla. Qué me dicen de Max?

-Está bien…

-Qué tal el tratamiento nuevo?

-Lo puedes ver. No duele, no molesta… hasta se olvida de que la tiene.

Kagome acarició la cabellera de Max.

-Me alegra saber que estás tan bien.

El pequeño se sonrojó a todo dar. Rin sonrió sospechando que la razón de su comportamiento era que a Max le gustaba la esposa de su tío.

-Y cómo estuvo Francia?

-La verdad? Muy bonito para ir de paseo. Pero horroroso para vivir allá. Nadie sabe conducir!

Rin rió.

-Entonces? Se quedarán aquí?

-Sí.

-Me alegra.

-Inu, no les vas a decir?

-Ah! Sí… Serán tíos.

-Qué! Felicidades!

-Felicidades, Kagome!

Kagome sonrió dándole las gracias. Max parecía desubicado ante el tema, y sentándose al lado de su madre le preguntó lo que pasaba.

-Van a tener un bebé.

-Pero quién?

-Kagome y tu tío.

El pequeño sonrió le dio a Kagome un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades, tía.

-Gracias, mi amor.

Max volvió a sonreír y volvió con su madre.

……………………………………………

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru cargó a Max a su cama ya que se había dormido en el auto. Rin le comenzó a cambiar la bolsa, como no se sentía nada, no lo despertaría. Sesshoumaru se quedó con ella mientras lo hacía.

Entraron en su habitación, donde Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti…

Rin se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

-Sessh!

-Así es… estoy orgulloso de ti por todo lo que haces como madre… pero en especial porque no te olvidas de ser mi esposa…

-Sessh…

-Me acompañas a un baño?

-Sí…

Estaban en la tina, donde Rin reposaba sobre el pecho de su esposo quien la llenaba de besos.

-Le estuviste hablando a Max sobre sexo…

-Pues sí… En realidad encontró un canal pornográfico en la parábola y pues, tuve que explicarle lo que hacían.

-Creí que los habías bloqueado todos.

-Yo también, parece que es nuevo. Te preguntó algo?

-Sí… la semana pasada, me quedé dormida y él vino a despertarme para cambiarlo… y yo había olvidado vestirme… me preguntó que si habíamos hecho el amor.

Sintió a Sesshoumaru reírse.

-Lo que más me extrañó es que le dijiste que es una forma de demostrarme que me amas…

-Yo no le dije eso. Le dije que es una forma de nosotros mostrar nuestros sentimientos.

-Sessh…

-Yo te amo, preciosa…

Rin lo vio sobre su hombro y él la besó apasionadamente. Acarició sus mejillas. Rin dejó escapar un suspiro. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Qué pasa? Porqué esa mirada tan triste?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, ya quiero que todo esto termine… no soporto más el ver a mi bebé sufrir… Sessh… me estoy muriendo de la tristeza…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname… perdóname, perdóname…

-Sessh?

-Te ofrecí toda la felicidad del mundo, pero sólo te he dado una desgracia detrás de otra…

-No! Mi amor! No es así!

-Cómo es entonces? Casi mueres en el parto y para colmo nuestro hijo nace enfermo…

-Sesshoumaru, no es tu culpa, por Kami, compréndelo ya, no es tu culpa, mi amor… Yo sólo te lo dije para desahogarme… pero no es tu culpa…

-Sin embargo, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra y no consigo una solución…

Rin se aferró a su pecho.

-No… no quiero pensar en eso…

-Rin…

-No…

-Rin, mi amor… debemos ver ambas caras de la moneda.

-Si mi bebé se me muere, yo me muero con él… no quiero pensar en eso…

Sesshoumaru removió sus lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…

Cuando el agua se enfrió, salieron de la tina y poco después se acomodaron en la cama. Rin se pegó como lapa del pecho de Sesshoumaru y sin querer hablar más, se comenzó a quedar dormida. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza y espalda todo el tiempo.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Dime la verdad, me la dirás?

-Sí…

-Estás conmigo por Max?

-No.

La manera tan inmediata de contestarle, hizo que Rin levantara la mirada.

-Mi amor…

-Estoy contigo porque te amo. No por que Max esté enfermo. Rin…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No dudes de mí, mi amor… eso me duele…

…………………………………………

**Qué tal? Les anuncio desde ahora que éste fic no será todo color rosa. Estoy probando una nueva forma de escribir, en la que no todo es estilo televisa, todo sale mal primero y al final se arregla. Esto va apegado a la realidad con la que vivimos día a día. (Claro que le meteré un poco de fantasía). Espero que les guste como mis demás trabajos y recuerden, si no dejan reviews, no sabré por dónde voy…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Cruel Realidad

**Capítulo 2**

**Cruel Realidad**

Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir que lo halaban de una mano. Max era quien lo hacía.

-Max, son las 2 de la mañana…

-Papi, me duele…

-Qué cosa?

-Papi, la bolsa está roja…

Sesshoumaru se sentó de inmediato y encendió la luz. Vio que la bolsa tenía sangre, demasiada, y los labios de Max se notaban ya pálidos.

-Kami! La-la pinza…

Sesshoumaru cerró el paso del líquido del cuerpo de Max a la bolsa.

-Rin… Rin…

-Hm?

-Rin, despierta.

Sesshoumaru acostó a Max en su lugar.

-No te levantes.

Rin despertó asustada.

-Qué pasa!

-Tranquila, mi amor… la bolsa tiene sangre, vamos a llevarlo al hospital.

Rin se vistió como pudo y fueron al hospital. En el camino, Rin lo sentía ponerse cada vez más frío y pálido.

-Mama, tengo frío…

-Ya casi llegamos, mi amor…

-Me duele mucho.

-Dónde te duele?

-Atrás…

-La espalda?

-Sí…

-Cuando lleguemos te darán algo para tu dolor.

Sesshoumaru lo cargó a la sala de emergencias. El doctor llegó junto con ellos.

-Qué pasa?

-La bolsa está filtrando sangre, y dice que le duele en la espalda.

-Tengo frío…

El doctor lo metió en una sala de exámenes y lo cubrió con una manta. Examinó el contenido de la bolsa. La quitó y colocó una nueva.

-Max, quiero que hagas fuerza como cuando halas algo.

Max lo hizo y entró una cantidad de sangre increíble a la bolsa. El doctor le pidió a la enfermera que pidiera sangre al laboratorio y una sala de quirófano.

-Mama, qué pasa?

-Te van a operar, mi amor… para curarte…

-Me voy a morir, mama?

-No, mi amor… no…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Cuando todo estuvo listo, le avisaron al doctor.

-Me parece que hay algún tipo de hernia o laceración. Sin una laparoscopía no puedo decir nada seguro.

-Eso es…

-Una cirugía exploratoria.

-Doctor…

-No le puedo decir más… no sé lo que veré… Pero no dude que haré todo en mi poder…

Rin se abrazó a su esposo mientras el doctor salió tras la camilla donde se llevaban a Max. Estuvieron frente a la puerta de los quirófanos por horas. Rin estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida recostada de Sesshoumaru. Él veló su sueño. El amanecer teñía el cielo de naranja cuando el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones. Rin ya estaba despierta.

-Doctor, mi bebé…

-Tuvo una crisis llamada secuestro esplénico. Tuvimos que extraer el bazo.

-Doctor, quiero otro examen…

-Examen de qué?

-De compatibilidad, es mi hijo, debe ser compatible.

-No tienen ni el mismo tipo de sangre…

-Kami, no vuelvan con lo mismo. Sesshoumaru…

-Pero es que debe haber algo!

-Señores Kazami… no les digo que no pueda suceder, puede ser que aparezca el donante… pero… deben de prepararse para lo peor.

-No!

-Rin…

Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, el doctor se marchó y los guiaron a una habitación. Poco después llevaron al niño a la habitación, aún dormido y con varios tubos. Una vez solos, Rin se acercó.

-Kami, líbralo de este sufrimiento, por favor…

Rin llevó el beso desde sus labios a la frente de su pequeño, su ritmo cardíaco cambió. Rin se aferró a su esposo mientras lloraba amargamente.

-No puedo verlo así… no puedo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien. El cuerpo de su pequeño se veía más frágil de lo normal. Parecía atravesado por la decena de tubos y cables que iban a máquinas y monitores. El doctor volvió a entrar.

-Han pasado varias horas, porqué no despierta?

Otro doctor que entró con Kensai, se presentó como neurólogo. Luego de hacerle varios exámenes que variaban desde abrirle los ojos hasta pasar un objeto un tanto punzante por la planta de su pie y leer los resultados que arrojaba la máquina conectada a su cabeza. El doctor se preparó para darles la noticia.

-La pérdida de sangre fue excesiva, de esto estamos conscientes. Pero entonces su cerebro se metió en una fase protectora. Donde sólo hace las funciones básicas…

-Está en coma?

-Sí…

-NO!

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin con fuerza mientras ella lloraba aferrada a su pecho.

-Señora, yo mismo he tenido la experiencia de que los pacientes en coma, sí escuchan. Y se recuperan más rápido si les hablan. Lo estimulan para salir de su letargo.

-Cuándo despertará?

-Eso no se sabe… tal vez mañana o pasado… lo importante es hablarle, saber que no está solo…

Rin se acercó al pequeño y tomó su mano mientras colocaba la otra sobre su frente.

-Mi amor… todo va a estar bien… mami está aquí…

…………………………………

**4 semanas después.**

Rin termina de lavarlo y acaricia su pelo.

-Ya lo tiene muy largo…

-Rin…

El doctor entra con los resultados del último examen.

-Qué tal doctor?

-Vamos a extubarlo. Puede respirar solo… pero no muestra signos de mejoría…

Sesshoumaru asintió. El doctor procedió a quitarle el tubo. Una vez que no estuvo frente a él, Rin lo abrazó.

-Kami, mi amor, te extraño…

Los signos vitales de Max se alteraron. Rin no lo soltó. El doctor sonrió y dijo que volvería en unas horas. Sesshoumaru se acercó y lo besó en la frente.

-Ya es hora de que despiertes, campeón. Te debo un viaje…

Sesshoumaru removió las lágrimas que se asomaban al borde de sus ojos. Rin soltó a Max y se abrazó a su esposo.

-Sessh…

-Estoy bien…

-No lo estás… no puedes fingir ser fuerte todo el tiempo…

-No lo soy…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Te necesito, mi amor… no me dejes solo…

-No lo haré…

Los días continuaron su paso, sin embargo, cada día había algo diferente.

Rin estaba sentada al lado de Max y le leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos. Interrumpió la lectura para tomar agua.

-Pintamos la casa… te cambiamos la cama, te pusimos una más grande y también te pintamos la habitación. Ahora es azul, y tiene planetas que cuelgan del techo, pero planetas grandes… eso me dice Sesshoumaru, yo no la he visto…

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la frente.

-También te compramos ropa nueva, porque esta ya te queda chica…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Se creyó alucinando cuando lo vio abrir sus ojos.

-Max…

El pequeño fijó su mirada en ella.

-Max, mi amor… me escuchas? Cierra los ojos si me escuchas.

Max cerró los ojos, Rin llamó al doctor y a Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru llegó varias horas después. Max estaba dormido.

-Dónde estabas?

-Perdóname, preciosa, no me pude zafar…

-Es tu hijo, Sesshoumaru…

-Lo sé, pero…

-No puedo creer que te quedaras hablando de negocios mientras tu hijo te necesita…

-Pa-pa…

-Maxwell…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y lo besó en la frente.

-Perdóname por no llegar antes… sabes que tu papá es un tonto…

Maxwell levantó su manita y acarició el rostro de su padre.

-Papa – me – quiere?

-Claro que sí. Te amo…

-Mama – no pelees – con papa…

Rin se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

-Lo siento, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sabía que te pondrías bien…

-No… adiós…

-Adiós? Quieres que me vaya?

-No… yo me voy…

Ninguno entendió las palabras de Max. Pasaron varios días más en los que Max se recuperó notablemente y hasta volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, había que dializarlo más seguido.

-Mama, quiero la bolsa otra vez…

-No se puede, mi amor…

-Porqué no? Quiero irme de aquí! Ya no quiero estar aquí!

-Max.

Max se calmó al ver a Sesshoumaru quien le entregó una bolsa y un vaso tapado a Rin.

-Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Papi, tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de irme…

-A dónde irás?

-Al cielo…

Rin dejó caer el vaso.

-Max… porqué dices eso?

-Yo hablé con Kami. Él me dijo que voy a ir a su lado… pero que todavía no porque tú no estás lista.

-Max, deja de decir esas cosas.

-No es mentira, mami… Kami me cuidó cuando me perdí… Me dijo que tendrás un bebé sano para que lo cuides en mi lugar…

-Max, por favor, no sigas!

-Pero mama…

-Yo sólo quiero que te mejores, mi amor… tú eres mi bebé…

-Es que yo me voy con Kami…

Sesshoumaru no lo dejó seguir hablando. A los pocos minutos, Max se quedó dormido. Sesshoumaru obligó a Rin a comer, quien después de hacerlo, se acomodó entre sus brazos en el sillón que había sido su cama durante toda la estadía en el hospital. Sesshoumaru la dejó dormirse mientras le llenaba la cabeza de besitos y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la contempló dormir por lapso de una hora antes de él mismo caer rendido ante el sueño. Despertó a las 3 de la mañana y se quedó abrazando a Rin para no despertarla con sus movimientos. Su pequeño dormía plácidamente. Sonrió mientras recordaba las locuras de Max, cuando al no saberse una palabra se la inventaba.

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y dejando el enorme arreglo floral aparte, se acercó a su esposa que le daba de mamar a su pequeño. Se sentó sonriendo a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo. Rin le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, se acomodó contra su pecho y continuó contemplando a su pequeño.

-Es hermoso…

-Es idéntico a su mami…

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-No puedo creer que sea mi hijo…

-Nuestro, mi amor… nuestro…

-Nuestro hijo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien con tanta ternura que Rin sintió el corazón brincarse un latido. Una vez que el pequeño terminó de comer, Rin le acarició la espalda y le sacó apenas un gas. Volvió a acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya eres toda una mamá experta.

-Y es hora de que seas un papá experto…

Rin le dijo que cargara al pequeño. Él lo tomó entre sus manos y así mismo lo acercó para besarlo en la frente.

-Un hijo… mi hijo… Te amo, hijo…

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru contemplaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Vas a ser un hombre de bien… uno que me haga orgulloso…

Se acercó a Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor… por hacerme papá…

-No, gracias a ti por hacerme mamá…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

_-"Que tengas mis grandes sueños y lo tierno de tu madre, que también tengas su imagen_

_y mis ansias de vivir. Que Dios envíe a esta tierra, un ángel que te proteja, que lo injusto de este mundo no lastime tu existir"_

Rin sonrió.

-Es hermoso…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza a la vez que el niño bostezaba.

-_"…Duerme tranquilo… duerme pequeño…"_

**-Fin del flashback-**

Sesshoumaru se pasó una mano sobre los ojos alejando las lágrimas de los mismos. En especial al recordar aquella frase que le oprimía el corazón.

-(Qué fue lo que hice mal? Kami, ésta no es la manera de castigarme…)

De alguna manera Sesshoumaru se sentía culpable y a la vez impotente. Sabía que cada día que pasaba era un día menos de la vida de su hijo. Una vida que se desperdiciaba a cada segundo postrado en una cama, sin siquiera poder probar su comida favorita. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No quiero perderlo…

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru no tenía ropa en el hospital, así que fue a la casa a cambiarse, lavar la ropa de Rin, llevarle comida y ropa fresca. Mientras esperaba que la secadora terminara, entró en la habitación de Maxwell y se sentó en la cama mientras sostenía entre sus manos su juguete favorito. Un muñeco de acción al cual. Él, deliberadamente, le había pintado la cabeza de blanco.

**-Flashback-**

Rin se acerca al pequeño de 3 años, al sentir un fuerte olor a esmalte de uñas.

-Max! Qué haces?

-Mira mama…

Max le muestra el muñeco a su madre, quien a su parecer estaba arruinado.

-Max! Lo dañaste!

-No, mama…

-Cómo que no? Mira cómo está lleno de pintura!

-Demo, mama…

-Porqué lo hiciste Max? No te gustó el regalo de tu papá?

-Mama…

-Tienes que cuidar las cosas. No sólo para que te duren más. Sino, qué crees que pensará tu papá cuando vea el regalo que te dio ayer, dañado hoy?

-Demo no está danyado…

-Max…

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa de la oficina, Rin le contó lo sucedido, pidiéndole que no fuera muy duro con él, que se había pasado la tarde llorando porque ahora el muñeco estaba dañado. Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hijo.

-Max?

-Papa! Gomen!

El pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos mientras aún lloraba, sintió las lágrimas mojar su camisa.

-Tranquilo… qué pasa?

-Yo no quería danyarlo! Yo no quería!

-Qué cosa no querías dañar?

-El munyeco…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la sien. Se sentó en su camita con él sobre sus piernas.

-Y porqué le pintaste la cabeza?

-Podque es un héroe!

-Sí, es un súper héroe… no te gusta ese?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-Es que yo quería que se pareciera a ti…

-A mí? Porqué? Si yo no soy un súper héroe?

-Sí… el mío…

-Max…

Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió. Mientras sentía las propias acumularse en sus ojos. Una de ellas, traviesa, se atrevió a rodar por su mejilla. El pequeño la tomó en un dedito y la observó.

-Podqué papa está triste?

-No estoy triste… estoy feliz…

El pequeño lo besó en la mejilla.

-Papa, me duele la meca…

-La qué?

Max se señaló la cabeza. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-La cabeza. Qué tal si dormimos un poco antes de la cena? Yo estoy un poco cansado.

Rin sonrió cuando subió por Max y los vio abrazados mientras dormían.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Sesshoumaru se quitó las lágrimas del rostro lleno de frustración, metió el muñeco en el bolso que llevaría. Y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que la ropa de Rin estuvo lista, la recogió y envasó la comida que le llevaría ese día. Al llegar a la habitación, Rin se alejaba de la cama y al verlo, lo abrazó.

-Qué pasó, preciosa?

-Está bien…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru dejó las cosas a un lado y la abrazó.

-Rin, hay cosas que debemos cambiar…

-Cómo qué?

-Turnarnos… una noche tú, una noche yo…

-No, igual no dormiría…

-Rin, tienes que descansar. Te me vas a enfermar, chiquita…

-No puedo dejarlo solo…

-No lo estás dejando solo, lo estás dejando con su papá… Rin, no soportaría que te enfermaras tú también…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Duermo mucho mejor cuando estás conmigo… qué tal si te quedas cada ciertas noches?

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te traje miso…

-Hm! Delicioso… Lavaste la manta?

-Sí, está en el bolso.

Sesshoumaru lo abrió y hurgó, buscando el muñeco, lo colocó al lado de Max que estaba dormido.

-Aún no despierta?

-Sí, lo bañé y desayunó.

Rin sonrió.

-Es un fresco. Me preguntó que si yo te baño cuando te enfermas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se acercó a las ventanas y rodó las cortinas para que entrara toda la luz posible.

-Sessh, está durmiendo…

-No importa… Cuando era bebé le hacía lo mismo.

……………………………………

Estaban tomados de la mano mientras veían por la ventana a los jardines del hospital, cuando Max despertó. El pequeño sonrió al verlos besarse apasionadamente mientras sus cuerpos permanecían increíblemente pegados. Decidió no interrumpirlos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al ser testigo del amor de sus padres. Sesshoumaru aún con la mirada fija en sus ojos, acarició sus mejillas y labios.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti…

-Ah! No! Así no se vale!

Rin se soltó del abrazo, sobresaltada al escuchar a su pequeño.

-Max!

-Papa, dile que la amas.

Sesshoumaru no comprendió.

-Pero si le acabo de decir…

-No. Ella te dijo que te ama. Pero tú le dijiste nada.

Rin comprendió a dónde quería llegar Maxwell.

-Max, está bien que lo diga así…

La verdad es que Sesshoumaru casi nunca se expresaba tan abiertamente. Y eso era lo que Maxwell quería.

-No! Papi, díselo… porque mami lo necesita oír…

-Max…

-Tú me lo dijiste mami… eso es lo que te da fuerzas. Necesitas oírlo tantas veces como nos lo dices a nosotros…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Rin y fijando su mirada en sus ojos.

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, Sesshoumaru le habló en el mismo tono en que le hablaba al hacer el amor.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

El pequeño sonrió mientras su madre se refugiaba en el pecho de su padre. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Max tomó el muñeco que descansaba a su lado y miró a su padre sorprendido.

-Gracias, papa…

-Gracias a ti, hijo…

……………………………………

Max pasaba canales en la televisión, cuando vio algo relacionado con la aurora boreal.

-Papa, mira qué lindo!

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Es hermoso… Rin…

Rin también sonrió al verlo. Se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida...

-Lo recuerdas?

-Como si fuera ayer…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo has visto de verdad, mama?

-Sí… cuando tu papi y yo nos casamos, nos fuimos a Noruega de luna de miel…

-Noruega? Dónde está eso?

-Al norte, cerca del polo norte.

Rin sonrió mientras veía el documental. Besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla antes de acomodarse entre sus brazos. Al terminar, entre los créditos, Maxwell leyó su nombre.

-Mama, porqué me llamo Maxwell?

-Porque me gusta ese nombre.

-Mama!

Rin sonrió.

-Sabes que no conocí a mis papás. Que me crió mi padrino. Él se llamaba Maxwell y yo lo quería como si fuera mi papá. Así que cuando naciste, te nombré como él.

Sesshoumaru estaba perdido en el verde esmeralda de los ojos de su esposa.

-Sessh?

-Estoy bien… Sólo estoy un poco cansado… anoche casi no dormí…

-Qué pasó?

-Nada… solo que no pude dormir…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente. Y se acomodó en el sillón. Max lo llamó.

-Papa…

-Dime…

-Gomen… por mi culpa no puedes dormir…

Sesshoumaru se levantó y lo besó en la frente.

-No tienes la culpa de nada… ya es tarde, deberías dormir…

-Pero…

-Yo me quedo aquí esta noche. Duérmete ya.

Sesshoumaru le quitó el control de la televisión y la apagó.

-Dulces sueños hijo…

Rin se despidió de él y apagó la luz, se acomodó junto a Sesshoumaru en el sofá cama y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Ahora sí serán dulces mis sueños…

Rin rió.

…………………………………………

**Listo! Hehe, crei que no lo terminaría!**

**Gracias a todas las que me han brindado su apoyo en este fic que apenas comienza. Espero que les guste aunque exprima sus venitas de masoquistas.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Oscuro Amanecer Solo Tu

**La canción que canta Rin es "Sólo Tú" de Jaci Velázquez **

**

* * *

Capítulo 3**

**Oscuro Amanecer / Sólo Tú**

Rin acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño mientras Sesshoumaru estaba afuera hablando con el doctor.

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró, negó con la cabeza y Rin corrió a sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Tranquila mi amor…

-Kami! Sessh!

-Aún están buscando… mi prueba volvió a dar negativo…

Rin se refugió en el pecho de su esposo.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru continuó abrazándola.

-Mami, me voy a morir, verdad?

-NO!

Rin aún no soltaba a Sesshoumaru. Él la continuó abrazando.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor… todo va a estar bien…

Max fijó sus ojitos en su madre.

-Mami… no estés triste… Kami te enviará un bebé sano para que lo cuides en mi lugar…

-Max…

Rin se acercó a él, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Mi amor, ya te lo dije, tú eres mi bebé.

-Pero mami, Kami me dijo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho…

Rin no pudo controlarse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!

-No, mami, no llores!

El pequeño comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba del cuello de su madre.

-No llores! Mami, no llores!

Sesshoumaru la apartó del niño, pero ella se rehusó.

-Rin, lo estás alterando…

-Déjame! Maxwell…

Sesshoumaru la mantuvo entre sus brazos.

-Rin, por favor…

-No llores, mami, onegai…

Rin se calmó un poco, entonces, Sesshoumaru la soltó de su abrazo y ella volvió con Max.

-Mami…

-Max, mi amor, no me digas cosas así…

-Pero es que Kami me pidió que te lo dijera… me dijo que si no te lo digo, te va a doler mucho…

-Max!

-Mami… Kami quiere que vaya con él. Me dijo que voy a volver con un cuerpo sano… yo le pedí volver como bebé tuyo y me dijo que sí…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Siempre vas a ser mi bebé.

Sesshoumaru había obligado a Rin a tomarse un calmante. Minutos después, Maxwell se durmió. Ahora velaba el sueño de ambos. Maxwell despertó.

-Papi…

-Aquí estoy…

-Papi, me duele mucho…

-Shh, tranquilo, iré por el doctor…

-No, papi…

-Pero si te duele…

-No, sólo quiero estar contigo…

-Hijo…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, el pequeño lo abrazó.

-Max, no le digas nada más a tu mamá…

-Pero papi, yo sé que me voy al cielo…

-Es posible que si no conseguimos un riñón a tiempo… pero lo voy a conseguir, hijo… lo voy a conseguir…

-Papi… tú me quieres?

-Yo te amo, Maxwell.

-Como a mami?

-Más que a tu mami…

-Porqué no quieres a mami?

-Yo la amo… pero ella es mi esposa… y tú eres mi hijo…

Max se acomodó en el pecho de su papá.

-Papi, te acuerdas cuando yo nací?

-Sí…

-Cómo era?

-Yo me iba de viaje… y tu mami me llamó para decirme que estaba en el hospital y que pronto nacerías… volví desde el aeropuerto y vine con ella… como naciste antes de tiempo, eras tan chiquito… pero muy escandaloso… el doctor decía que lo que te faltaba en tamaño lo tenías en pulmones… estuviste dos días en incubadora… pero ya no la necesitabas, entonces nos dejaron cargarte… Cuando llegué del trabajo, Rin te tenía cargado y te daba leche… y tu me miraste con tus ojitos grises…

Max sonrió mientras escuchaba la anécdota de su padre. Al cabo de unas horas, Rin despertó. Sesshoumaru la abrazó aún sentado al lado de Max. Y luego la dejó sentarse ella. El pequeño acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Ella lo abrazó y acarició. Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Y yo?

Rin rió y lo abrazó.

-También te amo, mi amor…

-Preciosa, tengo hambre… te traigo algo de comer?

-Sí…

-Papi… me puedes traer un jugo?

-Está bien. Ya vuelvo.

Sesshoumaru fue a la cafetería. Al rato volvió con unos sándwiches y jugos.

-Gracias, cariño…

Poco después de comer, Rin y Sesshoumaru reían con las ocurrencias de Max. Entonces entró el doctor Kensai.

-Hola… vaya, qué felices estamos hoy!

-Hola, doctor Kensai!

-Cómo está mi paciente favorito?

-Bien!

-Ah! Me alegro… Max, qué tal si te hacemos unos exámenes a ver cómo vas?

-Está bien…

-Así me gusta…

Kensai examinó los datos de la máquina dializadora. Y sacó de su bolsillo de la bata un paquete de jeringas, dos tubos sellados y vacíos y un par de guantes.

-Te voy a sacar sangre… A ver…

Kensai llenó los dos tubos sin problemas.

-Tienes ganas de ir al baño?

-Sí…

…………………………………

Rin despertó y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru y Maxwell.

-Hola…

-_Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños mi amor, cumpleaños feliz!_

Rin rió al escucharlos cantarle las mañanitas.

-_Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser día de tu santo, te las cantamos a ti. Despierta, mi bien, despierta. Mira, ya amaneció, ya lo pajaritos cantan y la luna ya se metió._

Rin rió y los llenó de besos.

-Gracias, mis amores!

Sesshoumaru apagó la cámara de video. Rin lo llenó de besos y abrazos al igual que a Max.

-Gracias, cariño! Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru y Maxwell, hicieron todo en su poder por hacer de ese día el mejor posible para Rin. Sesshoumaru le regaló un ramo de rosas y Maxwell otro, aunque Rin sabía que todo era obra de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron, como siempre lo hacían. Todo el día fue como un sueño. Sesshoumaru se quedó esa noche con ellos. Dormían abrazados, pegados completamente.

-Mi amor…

-Dime…

-Gracias… por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…

-Fue un placer…

…………………………………………

Rin había deseado que los días siguientes fueran así de maravillosos, pero no fueron así. Max se comenzó a debilitar poco a poco. Sesshoumaru había discutido con el doctor sobre la posibilidad de llevarlo a la casa.

-Kensai… es una realidad que ya acepté… ahora sólo quiero darle felicidad en sus últimos días.

-Si te lo llevas le acortarás el tiempo…

-Prefiero que viva poco pero feliz. No comprendes, prefiero que viva dos semanas felices a que pase un mes más aquí. Él no quiere estar aquí.

-Es un niño, no sabe lo que quiere…

-Kensai, mi hijo me pide a diario que lo saque de aquí.

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru, pero no lo haré… sacarlo de aquí es matarlo.

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación. Donde Rin lo contemplaba dormir abrazado a su muñeco favorito. La abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro.

-Preciosa, tenemos que hablar…

Rin y Sesshoumaru salieron de la habitación. Rin notó la congoja en su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Él tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y la besó en la palma.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Rin, es hora de aceptar la verdad…

-De qué hablas?

-Maxwell…

-No…

-Se nos fue, mi amor… ya es muy tarde… ni apareciendo el riñón hoy se puede recuperar…

-No, Sesshoumaru, no digas eso…

-Rin, es la verdad…

Sesshoumaru se aclaró la vista, removiendo las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, y acarició las mejillas de su esposa para quitar las suyas. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho.

-Rin… yo prefiero que viva poco, pero que viva feliz…

-De qué hablas?

-No quiero que sufra más… no quiero verlo conectado a una máquina como un vegetal… no quiero verlo sufrir más…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Eso me mataría a mí… quiero sacarlo de aquí…

-No!

-Rin… aquí está sufriendo…

-Aquí lo mantienen vivo!

-Pero no tiene calidad de vida!

-No puedo, Sesshoumaru, no puedo dejar a mi bebé…

-Acéptalo, Rin, ya no es nuestro…

Rin se refugió en los brazos de su esposo, mientras lloraba amargamente. Él la abrazó y le llenó la cabeza de besitos.

-Kami, porqué a él? Porqué no a mí!

Aquellas palabras solían hacer que Sesshoumaru se retorciera del dolor por dentro. La impotencia se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Había fallado, ahora sólo le quedaba ver a su hijo morir.

Después de un rato, Rin se volvió a calmar. Sesshoumaru la dejaba descansar en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza.

-Está mal que te desee sobre todo lo que estamos viviendo?

-No, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

-Recuerdas cuando tenía un año y algo… que nosotros discutimos y él me haló de la mano y me llevó hacia ti para que me disculpara?

-Sí… tan bello… y siempre decía: "Mama to papa, eien"…

-Rin, no dejemos que esto nos separe… mi amor, no soportaría perderlos a ambos…

-Yo tampoco…

-Si nos separamos, que sea porque realmente no nos amamos…

-Eso no va a pasar.

-No…

Maxwell despertó cerca de dos horas después.

-Mama?

Rin se puso de pie y corrió a su lado. Maxwell tenía los labios pálidos.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor…

-Y papa?

-También estoy aquí…

-Papa… me vas a sacar?

-Maxwell…

-Onegai, papi no quiero estar aquí… no quiero morirme aquí…

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, Rin por igual.

-No puedo sacarte yo sólo…

-Onegai, papa… no quiero seguir aquí! Me quiero ir de aquí…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente.

-Seguiré intentando… pero sabes que vivirás menos si te saco.

-No importa! No quiero seguir aquí! Además igual me voy a morir!

A Sesshoumaru le resultaba chocante la percepción de la vida y la muerte que tenía su hijo.

-Max, tranquilízate, sí? Así no puedo hacer nada.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Rin se quedó con él hasta que se volvió a dormir. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin lo abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Está bien… vamos a sacarlo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé… pero algo me dice que es lo correcto…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó al hospital bien temprano. Llevaba el desayuno de Rin y más ropa limpia. Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró con 4 médicos alrededor de la cama.

-Rin?

-Lo están evaluando.

Se sentaron en el sillón en silencio, escucharon las preguntas que le hacían a Max.

-Sabes cuánto son dos semanas?

-14 días.

-Y un mes?

-30 días.

-Por qué dices que te quieres ir? Tu papá te lo dijo?

-No. Yo le dije a él que me quiero ir.

-Por qué? Sabes que si te vas, puedes morir en 14 días?

-Aunque sea en 7.

-Sabes lo que es la muerte?

-Es cuando se para el corazón y el cuerpo se pone frío y uno se va con Kami.

-Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás?

-Ya volví una vez. Pero ya sé que no puedo volver.

Luego de una serie de preguntas, donde las respuestas no sólo sorprendían a los médicos, sino a los padres, Max dijo que tenía sueño. Los doctores terminaron la evaluación y pidieron hablar con Sesshoumaru.

-Y bien?

-Si se lo lleva, sólo usted será responsable de la muerte de su hijo.

Sesshoumaru asintió. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Nos vamos.

Max sonrió. Varias horas después, Sesshoumaru lo cargó hasta su cama. Le mostró un monitor.

-Si necesitas algo, sólo nos llamas y nosotros escucharemos por aquí. Tu mamá tiene uno y yo tengo el otro.

-Vas a salir ahora?

-No.

-No te puedes quedar conmigo?

-Claro que sí.

Rin se sentó cerca.

-Mami… porqué no vas a dormir?

-Max, yo…

-Ve a descansar, preciosa, yo lo cuido…

Rin lo besó en la frente y besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo, Max. Sessh…

-Te amo, mami…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin le sonrió y se fue a acostar. Max se abrazó a su papá.

-Te gusta tu habitación?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Papi, quiero caminar…

Sesshoumaru le sirvió de soporte para que diera unos pasos hasta la ventana. Pero lo tuvo que cargar para que volviera a la cama.

-Papi… no…

-Descansa un poco. Mira que ni puedes hablar bien…

Max se detuvo y tomó agua.

-Papi, no vayas a dejar a mami sola…

-No la voy a dejar sola… yo amo a Rin…

Después de un rato, Sesshoumaru preparó la cena, entonces fue a levantar a Rin para que comiera.

-Mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Mi amor, ven a cenar…

-Ya voy…

Rin bajó las escaleras y sonrió al ver a Max sentado a la mesa. Lo besó en la frente.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Bien.

-No te duele nada?

-No.

Rin sonrió al probar la comida. Tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Delicioso.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No cocino tan rico como tú, pero me alegra que te guste.

Al terminar la cena, Sesshoumaru se encargó de los platos. Y llevó a Maxwell a su cama. Rin se quedó un rato con él y luego lo despidió de buenas noches.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Cuando yo era bebé, tú me cantabas una canción del cielo…

-Una canción del cielo?

-Sí, una que me cantabas cuando habían rayos.

Rin recordó la canción y sonrió.

-Mi amor, si eras muy chiquito cuando te cantaba eso. Como la recuerdas?

-Me gusta mucho.

Max se acomodó en el pecho de su madre, quien le acarició la larga cabellera azabache y llena de rizos.

_-"Cuando ríes, cuando lloras_

_Cuando callas, al hablar_

_Cada gesto me provoca amarte más_

_Eres mi punto de partida_

_Mi principio y mi final_

_Eres el centro de mi vida, mi guerra y mi paz_

_Solo tú conoces mis sentimientos de verdad"…_

Rin se detuvo debido a que las lágrimas no la dejaban seguir. Maxwell acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-No pares mami… síguela…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y logró volver a cantar.

_-"Si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo en mis brazos te llevaría_

_Porque llenas a diario mi vida de ilusión y de alegría_

_Porque solo tú me comprendes_

_Porque tu amor cambio mi mente_

_Si me pidieras el mundo entero te lo daría"._

Sesshoumaru estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió y se quedó inmóvil disfrutando de la dulce voz de su esposa.

_-"En la paz de tu mirada hallo mi estabilidad_

_En tus brazos y en tu alma mi seguridad_

_Solo tú conoces mis sentimientos de verdad…_

_Si yo pudiera volar hasta el cielo… en mis brazos"…_

Rin lo continuó apretando entre sus brazos. Sentía un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

-Mami, no llores… no quiero que llores…

-Perdóname, mi amor, pero no puedo evitarlo…

El pequeño se aferró con fuerza a ella. La llenó de besos.

-Mami, gracias por cantarme la canción…

-No es nada, mi amor…

-Y perdón por hacerte llorar…

-No importa…

Sesshoumaru fue con ellos.

-Es hora de dormir, Maxwell…

Luego de despedirse de ambos, los vio marcharse a su habitación y cerró sus ojitos.

Rin se sentó en la cama y vio a Sesshoumaru cambiarse la ropa por su pijama.

-Kami, qué delgado estás! Así o peor tengo que estar yo…

-Te ves hermosa.

Rin se abrió la yukata y se observó al espejo.

-Estoy en los huesos.

-Por eso te digo que comas. Pero tú no quieres.

-Te prometo que voy a comer mejor…

-Pase lo que pase?

-Te lo prometo.

Rin se pasó las manos por la cara. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Me veo peor que Max… parece que la enferma soy yo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es sólo que no has descansado bien por un largo tiempo. Ya verás la diferencia mañana.

…………………………………………

Rin no podía creer lo feliz que Max se veía. Reía a todas horas, jugaba todo el tiempo. Sesshoumaru parecía un niño junto a él. Todos sabían que la muerte se acercaba, pero era como si a nadie le importara. El vivir el día a día, como si no hubiera un mañana era lo mejor. Max estaba jugando con Sesshoumaru.

-Papi, has ido al campo?

-Sí. Tú también, pero eras un bebé…

-No lo recuerdo. Papi, yo quiero conocer el campo.

-Podemos ir mañana mismo.

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin entró en la habitación vistiendo una yukata de seda de color verde oscuro, con la cinta ajustada a su cintura. Sesshoumaru, al verla, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en su vientre.

-Qué tal me queda?

-Perfecto.

-Mami, pareces una princesa…

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor… no crees que ya es hora de dormir?

-Mami, mañana iremos al campo.

-Sí?

-Sí!

-Mejor me pongo a empacar…

-No, lo haces mañana, serán solo dos días.

-Está bien.

Rin acomodó a Max en su cama y lo besó de buenas noches.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor…

Rin y Sesshoumaru se fueron a su habitación y sin hablar, sin decir palabra, se besaron apasionadamente dejando que el deseo emergiera en su piel. Sesshoumaru ya había aflojado la yukata y acariciaba su pecho cuando se detuvo.

-Sessh…

-No puedo…

-Mi amor…

-No debemos…

-Sí debemos, sí podemos…

-No…

-Sesshoumaru, te necesito… y sé que tú también.

-Pero tener…

-Sexo? Cuándo hemos tenido sexo? Sesshoumaru, hacer el amor es algo muy diferente y… es amor…

-Dices que está bien?

-No es lo que digo, es lo que siento… y mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Allí se dedicó a llenar su cuerpo de besos y caricias que encandecían su piel y entrañas, ella se aferraba a él dejando escapar suspiros llenos de placer.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la penetró y se abrazó a ella, donde sólo sus rostros se separaban escasos milímetros mientras se robaban el oxígeno. Sesshoumaru la sentía suspirar en su oído, respirar en su cuello, gritar en su garganta en medio del más apasionado de los besos, sentía que todo su cuerpo estallaría. Tenía que entregarse a ella como ella se entregaba a él.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin permitió que el placer calara su piel, carne y huesos mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y una marejada de éxtasis la recorría desde su entrepierna hasta su cerebro y de vuelta a su vientre. Sentir la tibia esencia de su esposo derramada en su interior era equivalente a mil orgasmos, o eso ella pensaba. Se quedaron inmóviles, abrazados. Sesshoumaru apoyado sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón retomar su ritmo normal. Varios minutos después, notó que continuaba un poco acelerado. La besó en el mismo punto de unión de sus senos.

-Mi amor, te sientes bien?

-Me siento de maravillas…

-Preciosa, tu corazón está acelerado.

-Estoy bien…

-No, es muy rápido…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru, mi corazón está bien.

Sesshoumaru no quedó muy convenció y realmente no durmió en casi toda la noche, revisando los latidos del corazón de Rin. Sabía que ella se enojaría si lo descubría trasnochado, así que se hizo el dormido cuando ella despertó. Lo besó con ternura y se levantó, se cerró la yukata y salió de la habitación para volver un minuto después.

-Deja de fingir, sé que estás despierto.

-Cómo me descubriste?

-Yo sí me he pasado incontables noches en vela, sólo para verte dormir… sé cada cosa que haces dormido. Y hoy no has hecho ni una.

-Preciosa…

Rin volvió a acomodarse a su lado y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor, pero porqué?

-Cuando nos casamos… estaba tan emocionada de ser tu esposa… Kami, no podía dormir de la emoción… finalmente…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro y sus labios.

-Cuando me casé contigo, dormía tranquilo porque te tenía a mi lado. Y aún es así. Sé que al despertar estarás ahí y que nada es un sueño.

-Sessh… yo quiero darte las gracias por mi hijo… aunque lo pierda… pero gracias a él, gracias a ti… conocí la dicha de tener una familia propiamente mía… y no hay nada que me guste más que ser la madre de tu hijo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Nunca creí poder amar tanto como te amo, mi amor…

* * *

**Gracias a todas nuevamente por el apoyo y la acogida que le han dado a este fic. No se imaginan lo bien que me siento cuando leo sus reviews. Besitos. Mizuho**


	4. Despertar de la Tristeza

**Capítulo 4**

**El Despertar de la Tristeza**

Rin vio por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió al ver a Max tan emocionado al ver el paisaje de la carretera.

-Papa! Papa! Para aquí! Quiero ver aquí!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y lo bajó del auto en sus brazos, lo llevó a la sombra del manzano que Max quería ver y allí, le tomó varias fotografías. Max abrazó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla en el momento en que Sesshoumaru le tomó una fotografía. Le dijo algo al oído a Max y mientras los dos la besaban en la mejilla tomó una fotografía, Rin sonrió. Luego de unos minutos de descanso, siguieron el camino hasta la casa que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Al llegar, Sesshoumaru lo cargó sobre su espalda y lo llevó alrededor de la casa para que viera sus alrededores. Volvieron a la casa, y luego de dejarlo sobre su silla de ruedas, Sesshoumaru ayudó a Rin con las maletas.

-Mama, quién vive aquí?

-Nadie.

-Pero está limpio…

-Ah! Es Myoga. Ya lo conocerás, él vive cerca y la mantiene limpia.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Qué quieres comer, mi amor?

-No sé… qué quieres comer tú?

Rin rió.

-Bien, será una sorpresa. Sessh, qué tal si vas a buscarme algunas fresas?

Rin entró en la cocina y Sesshoumaru se fue con Max a buscar las fresas. Al volver con una bolsa plástica llena de fresas y otra de cerezas maraschino, Rin los llenó de besos a los dos. Finalmente y cuando ambos estaban hipnotizados por el dulce aroma que despedía la comida, Rin les avisó que estaba lista.

-Mama! Está riquísimo!

-Gracias, mi amor…

Max comió como si no hubiera un mañana. Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y la apretó. Al terminar, Max se quedó viendo en silencio cómo se veían sus padres, sonrió. Rin lo vio y pasó su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Así me gusta, comes normal otra vez.

-Es que está rico! No es como esa cosa de cartón que me obligan a comer en el hospital.

-Así que si yo cocino prometes comértela?

-Siempre!

-Oye, yo no cocino tan mal!

-No, pero la comida de mama es más rica. Es la más rica del mundo!

-Es verdad…

Sesshoumaru terminó de comer y recogió los platos. Rin les dijo que lo mejor aún no llegaba y buscó unos tazones llenos de frutas cortadas, con fresas y cerezas de las que habían recogido antes.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, Rin cargó a Max y se acomodaron en una gran hamaca, donde se abrazaron y Rin le acariciaba la cabeza mientras se inventaba una gran historia.

-…Pero el ogro no era tan tonto y tomó un atajo…

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor.

-Me gusta estar aquí…

-Es muy lindo, verdad?

-Sí. Mama, lo que hacen en televisión, se hace de verdad?

-No sé de que me hablas…

-Que queman a alguien y lanzan sus cenizas.

-Eso se llama cremar.

-Ah… Mami, cuándo me voy a morir?

-No lo sé, mi amor… no quiero pensar en eso…

-Pero mami es que yo me quiero despedir.

-Maxwell, mi amor… no quiero hablar de eso…

Max se quedó en silencio, escuchando el corazón de su madre.

-Tu corazón va despacio… pum… pum…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mi amor… no supe ser una buena mamá para ti… no supe cuidarte y evitar que enfermaras… no supe curarte…

-Mami, Kami me dijo que debe ser así, que debo volver con él. Voy a ser un ángel, tu ángel.

-Max…

-Mami, yo sé que te pones triste… yo también… pero no quiero que te pongas tan triste… mami, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Olvida eso Max, por favor…

Maxwell guardó silencio. Más tarde, jugaba con Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolo.

-Qué pasa, papi?

-Sólo quisiera más tiempo… sólo más tiempo...

Se pasaron el resto del día sin volver a pensar en eso. Reían y jugaban como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Sesshoumaru tomaba fotografías y grababa videos.

-Oye, Max, quiero que grabes a tu mamá, sólo presionas aquí y la ves por la pantalla.

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru le dejó la cámara y se acercó a Rin que estaba dormida y recostada de un viejo sauce. Se acomodó a su lado y la despertó con un beso. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Finalmente la noche cayó entre juegos y risas. Sesshoumaru llevó a Max a su cama luego de que Rin lo bañara y lo vistiera.

-Te quiero, papi.

-Dulces sueños, campeón.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te quiero, mami…

-A pues mira que yo no te quiero.

-Mami!

Rin rió y le dio la cámara de video a Sesshoumaru.

-Yo te amo. Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin lo besó de buenas noches. Sesshoumaru por igual y ambos salieron de la habitación.

…………………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó al alba, sonrió al ver que el sol aún no salía y fue a la habitación de Maxwell.

-Max, hijo, despierta.

-Pa-pa?

-Sí… despierta, hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

Lo tomó en brazos y al salir, se encontró con Rin quien los besó a los dos. Fueron hasta un balcón central, donde se veía todo el horizonte con montañas y árboles enormes.

-Alguna vez has visto el sol nacer?

-No.

-Lo verás hoy.

Esperaron con calma, fue cuestión de minutos, el cielo se tiñó de un profundo naranja y finalmente el sol comenzó a mostrar su enorme y redonda cara tras el perfil de una montaña.

-Wow…

-Es hermoso, verdad?

-Sí…

Rin también estaba abrazada a ellos, sus miradas se encontraron y se besaron con ternura. Se separaron riendo al escuchar a Max reír también.

-Te amo, mama…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, papi…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Papi, llévame a mi cama…

Sesshoumaru lo llevó, Rin sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Max…

-No quiero que llores, mami. Prométeme que no lo harás.

-Maxwell…

-Prométemelo…

-Te lo prometo…

Maxwell tomó las manos de Sesshoumaru y de Rin.

-No se dejen de querer…

-Max, qué haces?

-Kami me va a dejar decir adiós…

-Max…

-Miren la película…

Max se notaba sudoroso, su piel pálida, comenzó a temblar.

-MAX! Sesshoumaru!

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Mami… ya… es… hora… papi… fui un… niño… bueno?

-El mejor, fuiste el mejor de los hijos…

Max sonrió, levantó su manita y acarició el rostro de su padre.

-Yo quería ser como tú…

Max dejó de hablar. Poco a poco su respiración se fue pausando, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Fuiste mejor que yo… hiciste cosas que yo aún no sé hacer…

La vida de Maxwell se le escapó con el niño en sus brazos. Apretó el cuerpecito sin vida contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Comprendió que sí había logrado lo que aún no sabía. Amar con todo su corazón.

-Te amo, Max…

Un grito lleno de dolor escapó de su garganta junto con el de su esposa que a su lado sostenía una mano de su pequeño.

………………………………………………

El sacerdote dijo sus últimas plegarias y el ataúd comenzó su lento descenso hacia su lecho eterno. Rin permanecía inconsolable, aferrada al pecho de su esposo. Él le respondía el abrazo, sintiendo que si la soltaba un poco también la perdería. Se acercaron a la fosa, Rin dejó caer una rosa.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Eras un niño, con las virtudes de un hombre…

Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron y dejaron caer una rosa cada uno.

-Habría dado más que un riñón si me hubiese sido posible…

-Eras el sol de nuestros días…

…………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin de la cama de Maxwell y la llevó a su habitación. Ella se pegó a él con una fuerza tal, que él sólo se quedó a su lado.

Habían pasado varios días en los que Rin no tenía ánimo de nada, ni siquiera de hablar. Sesshoumaru estaba tan preocupado, que no se atrevía a dejarla sola. Se pasaba las noches en vela, procurando que durmiera bien, y en la oficina, lograba dormir algunos 15 a 30 minutos sabiendo que Rin estaba con Kagome.

………………………………

Inuyasha acaricia y besa el crecido abdomen de su esposa. Luego se acomodó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla aún con una mano sobre su vientre.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Ay, Inu!

Kagome tomó la mano de su esposo y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Kagome, qué pasa?

-Me preocupa tanto Rin… es como si no encontrara la paz que se necesita para seguir adelante…

-Kagome, Rin nunca aceptó que era siquiera posible que Maxwell muriera. Ahora está saliendo de esa negación, pero es para aceptar que su hijo murió…

-Inu…

-Es difícil… no sólo para ella, sino para Sesshoumaru también.

-Sabes? Creo que tú deberías hablar con ella…

-Si lo dices que lo haga como psicólogo, no puedo. Ella debe venir a mí.

-Qué tal si lo haces como su cuñado preocupado por su salud?

-Puede ser…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru salió de su corto letargo pasado la medianoche. Estaba solo, se levantó buscando a Rin, la encontró en la habitación de Maxwell, con una ropa del niño en las manos. Los ojos y la nariz roja y el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Se sentó a su lado y limpió su rostro.

-Mi amor…

-Lo extraño tanto!

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la dejó. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Quieres gritar?

-Sí.

-Entonces hazlo. Déjalo salir. Grita, grítame, cúlpame si quieres. Déjalo salir todo.

El llanto lleno de dolor que desgarró su garganta y corazón que salió de Rin, era el más claro indicio de su sufrimiento. Sesshoumaru la dejó llorar de esa manera hasta que se calmó.

-Rin… hasta cuándo te vas a torturar de esta manera? Te vas a enfermar, lo sabes?

-No me estoy torturando.

-Sí lo estás haciendo. No puedes ver nada de Max sin echarte a llorar. Mi amor, han pasado tres meses…

-Y qué esperas? Perdóname por no olvidar que tuve un hijo que amé más que a mi propia vida!

-No te digo que lo olvides…

-NO! Y qué rayos me insinúas con decirme que han pasado tres meses!

-QUE DEBES ACEPTARLO!

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio.

-Sabes qué? Puedes irte al demonio! Si yo quiero llorar lo haré, maldita sea! Es mí hijo!

-Rin, amor, no quería gritarte…

-No quiero verte!

Rin se fue de la habitación de Max y se encerró en el estudio. Sintiéndose impotente, Sesshoumaru llamó a Inuyasha, quien contestó medio dormido.

-Bueno?

-Inuyasha…

-Sesshoumaru? Pasó algo?

-No… bueno sí… Ah! Kami, estoy desesperado. Perdona que te llame a esta hora.

-Qué pasó?

-Discutimos… sólo… sólo le dije que se debe ir soltando de las cosas de Max y me gritó, terminé gritándole y ahora está encerrada en el estudio.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Está llorando, lo sé…

-No se necesita ser un genio para saber que está llorando. Sesshoumaru, los dos están irritables porque están cansados.

-Ya no sé qué hacer, Inuyasha… siento como si… como si la perdí junto con Max…

-Y porqué me lo dices a mí? Es a ella a quien tienes que decirle cómo te sientes.

-Cómo?

-Así como me lo dices a mí. Sesshoumaru, desde cuándo eres más abierto conmigo que con tu propia esposa? Vete a pedirle perdón y por el amor de Kami, no la provoques.

-Entonces el del problema soy yo…

-No digo eso, pero quieres hacerla salir del luto y no puedes ni debes hacerlo. Ella debe encontrar la manera de llenar ese vacío sola.

-Pero no quiero dejarla sola…

-Entonces nunca lo hará. Ella te necesita a su lado, no sobre ella las 24 horas del día.

-No sé ni cómo comenzar.

-Qué es lo que le dirías.

-Que yo también lo extraño… que me duele… que la amo y que me hace daño verla así todos los días…

-Entonces, quiero que vayas y se lo digas ahora. Aunque esté encerrada. Y me llamas en la mañana, ya desperté a Kagome y no me lo agradece.

-Lo siento…

-Sí, adiós…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada. Se quedó con el teléfono en las manos y se sentó en el piso del pasillo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si así se quitara parte de la frustración que sentía. No se imaginó que Rin hubiera escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Inuyasha.

-Rin?

-…-

-Rin, amor, puedo hablar contigo?

-…-

-Rin, por favor, necesito decirte algo…

-No… vete…

Su voz se escuchaba corrompida por el llanto.

-Yo también lo extraño… me hace falta cuando llego a la casa, cuando me levanto… en las tardes… No te imaginas todo lo que me duele saber que ya no está… que no logré hacer nada por mi hijo, más que cumplirle su último deseo… Te amo, preciosa… Te amo tanto, que me duele verte así…

La puerta se abrió y Rin se arrodilló frente a él, entre sus piernas. Él acarició su rostro y la vio a los ojos.

-Lo siento, mi amor… tal vez tienes razón y no te comprendo del todo… supongo que cada uno tiene su manera de lidiar con el dolor…

Rin le selló los labios con su dedo índice y se acomodó en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

-Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así? No necesito que me analices, ni que supongas nada… sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado para saber que no estoy sola…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-No necesito que me hables las 24 horas del día. Pero sí necesito que me abraces cuando me veas llegar al límite…

Cerró el abrazo en que la mantenía.

-Déjame cuidarte al menos una noche, para que duermas tranquilo sin pensar que seré yo quien me enferme próximo.

-Rin…

-Déjame encontrar una manera de vivir con la realidad de que nunca más podré volver a abrazar a mi bebé, o despertarlo con un beso… o decirle cuánto lo amo…

Se quedaron abrazados así mismo, sentados en el pasillo, con Rin acomodada sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas. Y así amanecieron. Sesshoumaru despertó al escuchar su despertador desde la habitación, cargó a Rin y la llevó a la cama, apagó el aparato y agradeció que Rin tuviera un sueño tan pesado. Hizo su rutina de las mañanas y antes de ponerse la camisa, bajó a la cocina vistiendo una camiseta y se preparó su desayuno. Esperaba paciente por el tostador y la cafetera cuando sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor, perdóname… anoche…

-Anoche estuvo bien. Todo…

-No quería mandarte al demonio…

-Me lo merecía.

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y la besó con ternura.

-Iré a tu ritmo. Te lo prometo.

Rin sonrió por primera vez en tres meses. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Cómo me gustaría verte sonreír pero con felicidad en tus ojos…

-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, mi amor…

-Lo dudo…

-Sí lo eres.

Sesshoumaru la hizo tomarse un jugo y comerse la mitad de su desayuno.

-Eres malo, pude hacerlo yo misma.

-Si te dejo, sé que no lo harás. Quiero que al menos comas de manera saludable. Podrías hacer eso por mi?

-Sessh…

-Por favor, Rin?

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y tomó su saco.

-Volveré al medio día.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

-Cuídate.

-Tú también…

Se despidieron con otro beso. Rin soltó un gran suspiro al verlo alejarse en el auto.

-Kami, dame las fuerzas que necesito. Esto me va a costar mi matrimonio…

Rin se sentía con sueño, así que decidió dormir un poco más y luego prepararle una sorpresa a Sesshoumaru. Despertó una hora después para contestar el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Rin, estabas dormida?

-Hola, Kagome.

-Estoy cerca de tu casa, me acompañas a hacer unas diligencias?

-Estaré de vuelta a las 11?

-Hm! Creo que sí.

-Bien. Ven.

Rin se preparó y llamó a Sesshoumaru para decirle que saldría con Kagome. Minutos después, Kagome llegó a la casa.

-Me prometiste que me ayudarías con las cosas del bebé y es que de verdad te necesito. Cuando entro a una tienda lo quiero comprar todo y por eso aún no compro nada.

Rin sonrió.

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo. Qué tal si comenzamos por lo esencial? La cuna.

-Ya la tenemos, Inuyasha tenía guardada su cuna y está como nueva.

-Debe ser preciosa.

-Lo es.

-Las botellas? Le darás leche de botella?

-Claro que sí… qué, es malo?

-Es… preferible no usarlas…

-Tú las usaste.

-Sí, pero sólo cuando el tragón no se callaba. Se ponía bien necio y comenzaba a gritar a todo pulmón. Y si no podía darle el seno, entonces usaba la botella.

Rin sonrió.

-Maxwell era todo un personaje…

Compraron varias cosas en la tienda. Rin le ofreció darle algunas que aún conservaba de Max.

-Estás segura?

-Sabes algo? Creo que Sesshoumaru me va a dejar.

-Rin! Estás loca?

-Tal vez… pero es que ahora discutimos por lo mínimo.

-Es que no descansan. Están irritables todo el tiempo.

Rin asintió. Al salir de la tienda de bebés, pasaron frente a una tienda de artículos para hombres.

-Ven, quiero comprarle algo a Sessh.

-Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, algo que le guste.

Rin se volvió loca con una camisa azul celeste y la eligió junto con una corbata color mostaza y unos gemelos.

-Será todo un papazote con esto…

-Ya lo es…

-Sí, pero así… uf! Sólo me lo puedo imaginar.

Rin pidió que se lo envolvieran en papel de regalo. Al llegar a la casa, se propuso preparar un banquete para él. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, la casa estaba inundada por un delicioso aroma a mariscos. Fue a la cocina y abrazó a Rin.

-Manjar de dioses… Cómo está mi preciosa?

Rin se dio la vuelta y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Eso quiere decir que bien?

Rin sonrió. Apenas terminó de comer, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te quedó estupendo, delicioso, fabuloso! Kami, qué delicia, es como si no me cansara de comer.

Rin rió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor. Aunque sé que estás exagerando. Ah! Tengo algo para ti.

Rin lo llevó a la habitación tomado de la mano. Allí le entregó los tres paquetes.

-Qué es esto?

-Es que apenas lo vi y pensé en ti. Así que te los compré.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y abrió sus regalos. Al verlos, la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Te gustan?

-Me encantan! Gracias, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se quitó la ropa que tenía, para entonces ponerse la que Rin le había comprado.

-Qué tal?

-Delicioso! Digo… ehem, te ves bien…

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor.

Rin sonrió y se quedó entre sus brazos.

* * *

**N/A: El fic no se ha acabado! Ya veremos como sobreviven a ese dolor permanente. Quiero agradecerles nuevamente todos sus reviews, los aprecio muchisimo.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Una Vida Nueva

**Capítulo 5**

**Una Nueva Vida**

A pesar de los pequeños cambios, nada cambiaba en realidad. Sesshoumaru seguía sin dormir, porque sabía que Rin tampoco dormía. Llevaba ya tres días amaneciendo en claro y ya su cuerpo le pasaba factura. Bebía café en cantidades alarmantes. Estaba en una junta y ya era su cuarta taza de café. Algunos notaron que no le agregaba ni azúcar ni crema. Simplemente se lo tomaba negro y amargo.

-…Por tanto, recomendamos un recorte de personal…

-Un qué?

-Un recorte de personal.

-Y más o menos de cuántos empleados hablamos?

-Tal vez de 5 a 6 por departamento…

-De 5 a 6 por departamento… hablamos de aproximadamente 4000 a 5000 empleados. Qué tal si hacemos esto? Lo despido a usted, y contrato a un sucesor con un sueldo menor, pero suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades, claro, no se podrá comprar un mercedes benz a los dos meses. Pero tal vez en unos 6 meses.

-Samuru-sama, con todo respeto…

-Con todo respeto. El personal de planta no se toca! Ellos hacen el trabajo que paga sus lujos! Así que al menos que se mate de 8 a 12 horas en un cubículo 4 por 4, se calla la boca y no me haga ningún tipo de sugerencia acerca de ese personal. LES QUEDÓ CLARO!

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie, apoyado con ambas manos sobre la mesa. Se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó desplomado al piso.

-LLAMEN A EMERGENCIAS!

…………………………………………………

Rin no sabe cómo llegó al hospital sin causar un accidente, corrió a las salas de emergencia y comenzó a preguntar por Sesshoumaru. Cuando finalmente lo encontró corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor! Qué pasó!

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro, se quiso quitar la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero Rin no se lo permitió.

-Estoy bien…

-No estás bien… qué pasó?

-No lo sé…

-Por Kami, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a él, como asegurándose que no fuera a ninguna parte. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con ternura. En ese momento el doctor entró, Sesshoumaru le quitó las lágrimas del rostro y acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuando me enteré que estabas aquí, vine a verte…

-Kensai!

-Hola… Sesshoumaru, mereces una tunda, cómo se te ocurre maltratarte así?

-Qué!

-Primero que todo, tienes los niveles de cafeína al borde de lo tóxico así que a partir de hoy, te queda terminantemente prohibido tomar café. Segundo, tienes arritmia, así que deberás tomar unos medicamentos y seguir una dieta baja en grasa y sal.

-Pero arritmia por qué?

-Estrés, falta de sueño, dieta desastrosa.

-Falta de sueño? Pero si…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la apretó para llamar su atención. Kensai se les acercó.

-Quisiera hablar con ustedes, como amigo, no como médico…

Ambos asintieron.

-Cómo han estado después del funeral?

-Pues…

-No me dirán que… sé que es difícil… sé lo que es perder a un hijo… pero… se van a enfermar y hablo en serio. La depresión es uno de los peores enemigos. Mi recomendación es que se deshagan de las pertenencias.

-Cómo?

-Véndanlas, regálenlas… mantener su habitación como un santuario no es sano…

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-A veces despierto sintiendo que si voy a su habitación lo encontraré…

-Comprendo… no les diré que es tiempo… ustedes mismo lo sabrán… pero Rin, un luto no es dejar de comer, no es dejar de dormir…

Rin asintió. Keisuke los dejó solos. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-No duermes? No comes? Y todo ese café? Sesshoumaru…

-Tengo miedo…

-Miedo a qué?

-A perderte. A que te enfermes tú, a que no lo soportes.

Rin le acarició el rostro.

-Esto es lo que no soporto… Kami, mi amor, cómo se te ocurre pasarte la noche en vela si sabes que estoy durmiendo bien?

-Rin…

-No, Rin nada. Sesshoumaru, tú me pides que me cuide, pero entonces te enfermas tú, es que pretendes dejarme viuda también?

Rin le daba golpes sin fuerza en el pecho mientras intentaba parecer enojada. Sesshoumaru se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y tomó sus puños para halarla hacia él. Cuando estuvo a 5 centímetros de su rostro, levantó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente. Rodeándola por la cintura y acariciando su espalda, los minutos parecieron eternos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Rin tomó la máscara de oxígeno e inhaló varias veces. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

Después de varios exámenes, le dieron la alta a Sesshoumaru. Al llegar a la casa, se tomó las pastillas que acababan de comprar y prefirió obedecer a Rin y pasarse el resto del día en la cama.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba de vuelta en la oficina, pero evitaba a toda costa las situaciones estresantes. Varias semanas habían pasado y aunque dormía más, aún pasaba gran parte de la noche en vela.

Rin volvió a la casa con el corazón en las manos. Acababa de pasar por la casa de una amiga que estaba a cargo de un albergue para niños huérfanos, y que tenían actividades para recaudar fondos. Aunque Rin donó una buena cantidad de dinero, no se sentía bien consigo misma. Fue a la habitación de Max y recogió toda su ropa. Las metió en enormes bolsas negras y las subió a su auto. Así también recogió la gran mayoría de los juguetes, evitando los favoritos, e incluso las sábanas de la cama de Max. Volvió al albergue.

-Sango, tienes a alguien que me ayude?

-Rin! Qué necesitas?

-Alguien que cargue las bolsas, yo ya no tengo fuerzas…

-Y qué hay ahí?

-Ropa, zapatos, juguetes, sábanas… Kami, ya ni sé lo que hay ahí…

Sango la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que debía ser muy difícil para ella deshacerse de las cosas de Maxwell.

-Estás segura?

-Prefiero que sigan siendo útiles a que se las coman las polillas.

-Gracias, Rin… realmente las necesitamos…

Rin sonrió y entonces su alma consiguió un poco de paz. Esa paz interna que tanto deseaba y no hallaba. Bajaron los paquetes, un tiempo después, un pequeño que debía tener la edad de Max, se acercó a Rin.

-Gracias, tenía mucho frío…

El niño tenía puesto un abrigo que fue de Maxwell, Rin se bajó a su altura y acarició su rostro.

-De nada. Cómo te llamas?

-Yukio…

-Yukio, cuántos años tienes?

-7…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo tenía un bebé. Ya pronto iba a cumplir 7 años…

-Y dónde está?

-En el cielo, con Kami…

Rin se quedó pensativa. El pequeño la beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces mi ángel de la guarda tiene un ángel de la guarda que habla con Kami…

Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza. Se puso de pie y se despidió de Sango.

-Necesitas una cama?

-También?

-Hasta te compro 7 más si quieres…

-Todo es bienvenido.

-Envía un camión a casa. No volveré aquí hoy.

-Amiga, estás segura de todo esto?

-Es hora de seguir con mi vida… Sango, me guste o no, ya Max no volverá. Y estuve a punto de perder a Sesshoumaru. No puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado.

Rin se despidió de su amiga con un fuerte abrazo y fue a la casa seguida por un camión de mudanza, luego de que se marcharan con la cama, Rin se quedó viendo la habitación. Su corazón latía con calma, sentía una extraña calidez envolver su cuerpo. Vio la cámara de video de Sesshoumaru sobre el gavetero.

-Qué hace esto aquí?

Tomó el aparato y se le cayó una cinta. Tenía la etiqueta escrita, reconoció la letra de Max. "Mama to papa". Se sintió tentada a verla, pero no se atrevió. Prefirió esperar a ver a Sesshoumaru.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su pecho.

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Sí…

Rin lo guió hasta estar frente al televisor.

-Encontré esto hoy… pero no quiero verlo sola.

-Qué es?

-Es un video casete, de tu cámara…

Sesshoumaru le cambió la batería por una cargada y la conectó del televisor. Era el video del viaje al campo. Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru mientras lo volvía a ver hablar, siempre sonriendo y siempre feliz.

Entonces se vio una grabación en la que él se graba el mismo torpemente.

-Mama, papa… mi tiempo para volver con Kami ya llegó. Me dijo que podía despedirme… Mama, te quiero mucho y a papa también… cuídalo. Papa se va a enfermar por cuidarte a ti. Pero Kami dijo que si lo cuidas, se curará…

Terminaron la grabación entre lágrimas. Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego de unos minutos, se limpió el rostro.

-Mi amor…

Se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Ya no me duele… ya no me pesa…

-Lo sé…

Finalmente ambos estaban en paz. Una paz absoluta que los rodeaba y los hacía sentir cómodos, eliminando ese sentimiento de culpa por seguir vivos. Esa noche, durmieron la noche completa y en paz.

………………………………………………

Rin despertó por los besos de Sesshoumaru. Y se sorprendió al verlo sólo con la yukata.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-No irás a trabajar?

-No… hoy es sólo para ti…

Rin sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sesshoumaru continuó llenándola de besos.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Rin se elevó un poco como ofreciéndole su cuerpo a Sesshoumaru. Él sonrió y continuó con los besos.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Estás segura?

-Kami, más segura que en mi noche de bodas!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y continuó con los besos. Descubrió sus senos y se deleitó con la sensible área de sus pezones, siempre tenían un sabor diferente al de su piel y eso lo volvía loco.

Rin sentía que se volvería loca sólo con las caricias, realmente era casi un año desde la última vez que estuvo con él. Sentía que sus manos la quemaban donde la tocaban, su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia y se movía sólo para conseguir más placer. Más era todo lo que su mente pedía a gritos.

Sesshoumaru deslizó una de sus manos por su vientre y hasta su intimidad, con una suave pero firme caricia, separó sus piernas y deslizó sus dedos sobre la cálida y húmeda piel que pedía caricias a gritos. Con besos se guió hasta allí y tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza para que no se moviera mientras saboreaba el dulce néctar que emanaba de su interior. Escucharla gemir y en casos gritar extasiada de placer fue el más delicioso aliciente para continuar su tarea.

Finalmente se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y mientras sus intimidades rozaban, la besó apasionadamente para luego penetrarla mientras sus miradas eran presas una de la otra. Sentía las energías correr todo su cuerpo a la vez que se abría paso en su interior, ella se aferraba a él con sus brazos a su cuello y espalda y sus piernas entrelazadas en su cintura. Contrario a lo que su cuerpo deseaba, Sesshoumaru se movía lentamente, pero sus penetraciones eran profundas y firmes. Rin no podía hablar, apenas escapaba el aire de su boca como un leve suspiro mientras lo escuchaba decirle al oído palabras de amor que se grababan en su cerebro como fuego.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron a la vez, Sesshoumaru experimentó una repentina rigidez a la vez que la sentía apresarlo en su interior. Rin sintió todo su cuerpo convulsionar y luego una calma plena. Él seguía sobre y dentro de ella. La besó con ternura y descansó su cabeza en la curva entre su cuello y hombro.

-Te amo, Rin. Te amo…

Esa urgencia por decirle que la ama, esa necesidad de hacerla suya a como dé lugar. Había algo en ella que lo provocaba, no la quería dejar sola a ninguna hora, no podía concebir la idea de estar lejos de ella. Y por primera vez en su vida, comprendió el daño que le hacía cuando ella le decía que lo amaba y él no le contestaba. Sabía que ella aún en su éxtasis no le podía contestar. Pero él necesitaba escucharlo ya. Rin acarició su rostro con ternura y sonrió.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

El beso no se hizo esperar. Un beso lleno de amor, pasión y deseo. El cuerpo de Sesshoumaru pedía más a gritos. Sin embargo el de Rin había dado todo lo que tenía. Sesshoumaru abandonó su interior aún erecto y luego de acomodarse a su lado, la atrajo hacia su pecho y le llenó la cabeza de dulces besitos.

-Sessh…

-Estás cansada… qué tal si dormimos un rato?

Rin se elevó hasta estar a la altura de su rostro y lo acarició.

-Nunca creí que vería este día…

-Y qué día es este?

-Uno en el que hacemos el amor y no me siento culpable. Sé que perdí a mi hijo y no me nubla la mente.

-El día en que tu herida se cerraría.

Rin acarició su pecho.

-La tuya cerró mucho antes.

-A veces sangra. Pero no me puedo aferrar al pasado. No podía hacerlo, por ti. Para que me siguieras y salieras de allí.

-Gracias, mi amor… sin ti no lo habría hecho…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Sabía que sus vidas acababan de cerrar un capítulo largo y doloroso y se abrían a una segunda oportunidad para ser felices. La vio dormir pegada a su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Grcias, Kami…

Más tarde, Sesshoumaru despertó y escuchó el agua correr, se levantó y fue al baño, allí estaba Rin, sentada en el borde de la tina, preparando el baño. Se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Deliciosamente bien. Y tú?

-Rico… me acompañas?

-Y lo dudas?

Rin sonrió y dejó que Sesshoumaru la desvistiera a besos. Entraron al agua juntos y se quedaron abrazados. Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos a sus caderas y le permitió quedarse recostada de su pecho. Rin suspiró profundamente dejando que todo el aire saliera de sus pulmones.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Es increíble.

-Qué cosa?

-La paz que siento. Es como si… no hay nada mal en mi vida… todo lo que hago está bien…

-Lo sé…

Rin sonrió.

-Anoche, antes de dormirme, pensé en lo que me dijo Max…

-Qué era?

-En que tendría más hijos…

-Podemos intentarlo otra vez…

-Tú quieres tener más?

-Todos los que Kami quiera enviarnos…

Rin sonrió.

-Todo es parte del plan de Kami…

-Así es…

Rin le dio el frente a Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Me gustaría tener una bebita. Hermosa como su papi…

-Preciosa, una niña que se parezca a mí?

-Claro que sí. Con sus ojitos como soles, su pelo rubio y tu sonrisa… nos pasaríamos la vida discutiendo porque tú le espantarías los pretendientes.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Si tenemos una niña, tendrás que compartir los besos y mimos.

-No importa, eso nunca se acaba.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó.

-Está bien, vamos a hacerlo…

Rin rió y comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos en su regazo. No escuchaba cuando Sesshoumaru le pedía que no hiciera eso. Ya el agua estaba fría. Rin salió del agua y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru cuando él se puso de pie.

-Espérame en la cama…

Rin rió a carcajadas y salió del baño a toda prisa. Cuando Sesshoumaru le decía eso solía seguirle a una o dos horas sin poder caminar correctamente. Sesshoumaru la atrapó en su intento de escape y riendo la llevó a la cama.

-Con una condición.

-La que sea.

-Déjame mimarte…

-Ven y hazlo.

Rin se acercó a él y lo acarició en toda su extensión. Sesshoumaru se estremeció.

-Preciosa, tus manos están frías!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ya se calentarán…

Rin casi se siente desmayar al reconocer los deliciosamente largos y robustos dedos de su esposo en su interior. Obligándolo a sacar los dedos, se acomodó sobre él mientras lo devoraba en su interior. Rin comenzó a moverse de una manera que a Sesshoumaru le dejaba los ojos y la mente en blanco. Se aferraba a sus hombros y cuello mientras se movía, Sesshoumaru se deleitaba con sus senos que quedaban a la altura de su boca.

-Ah! Sessh! Seh… SESSHOUMARU!

-ARGH! RIN!

Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposa, mientras ella se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. Poco a poco la paz fue volviendo a sus cuerpos. Sesshoumaru la continuó abrazando y llenando de besos.

-Preciosa… eso fue…

-Lo sé…

Sesshoumaru rió.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa a media tarde.

-Rin! Rin! Dónde estás!

-Arriba!

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras y encontró a Rin pintando la habitación de Maxwell.

-Preciosa!

Rin lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla.

-Estoy llena de pintura, qué te parece?

-Es…

Rin sonrió.

-No lo sé, ese color como que me llamó. Y eso que no me gusta el verde… no te gusta?

-Está bien… está lindo… preciosa, no iremos al cementerio?

-Sí, claro. Dame unos minutos…

Rin se dio un baño y se vistió con un jeans y un polo color azul pastel. Sesshoumaru se quitó la corbata. Rin lo besó en la mejilla nuevamente.

-Estoy lista…

Compraron flores en el camino, Sesshoumaru le regaló una rosa a Rin.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Poco después estaban frente a una pequeña estatua de un ángel que sostenía un pergamino, en el cual estaba tallado el nombre de Maxwell. Rin se bajó a la altura del nombre y pasó su mano sobre el mismo.

-Hola, mi amor… espero que te estés portando bien con Kami…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Adivina qué? Tu papi y yo estamos intentando tener un bebé. Serás su ángel guardián? Hay días en los que te extraño tanto que quisiera pensar que es un sueño y que cuando despierte te veré en tu habitación… pero no lo es. Pero tu papi me hace tan feliz como cuando estabas con nosotros. Hoy volví a ver el video que nos grabaste. Ya te había dado las gracias, pero te las doy otra vez. Sin él no sé lo que habría pasado conmigo…

Rin sostuvo la mano de Sesshoumaru y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Nunca voy a dejar de quererte, mi amor…

Rin dejó las flores al pie del ángel. Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo.

-Ya tu madre lo dijo todo… te quiero, hijo…

Al volver al auto, Rin creyó que Sesshoumaru iría a la salida, pero no lo hizo. Fue hasta una enorme cripta.

-Sessh…

-La tumba de mi mamá…

Ahora Rin comprendía para quién era el otro ramo de flores. Sesshoumaru hizo una plegaria en silencio y colocó las flores.

-Okasan… sasshiburi dana! _(Madre… Cuánto tiempo!)_

Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca.

-Me siento como un niño otra vez… la razón por la que dejé de venir era porque me dolía demasiado… como dijiste, uno debe estar preparado para enterrar a sus padres… pero tener que enterrar a mi hijo también ha sido lo más duro que he tenido que vivir… Nunca traje a mi esposa… aquí está hoy… estoy segura que se hubieran llevado de maravilla. Ella es hermosa, inteligente y muy cariñosa… se parecen mucho…

Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la mano y la apretó.

-Soy tan feliz con ella… no te lo hubieras imaginado… ella es mi princesa de la luna…

Vio a Rin a su lado, quien le sonrió sinceramente, con el corazón en las manos, le sonrió en respuesta.

-Ves mamá? Quién podría hacerme así de feliz? Sólo ella…

Volvieron a la casa en silencio. Rin se metió en la cocina para preparar la cena y mientras sacaba la carne del congelador, sintió un abrazo que le inmovilizó los brazos.

-Sessh…

-No quiero comer…

-Pero…

-Hazte lo que quieras, no quiero comer…

Rin cerró el congelador.

-Qué pasa?

-No tengo hambre…ven, quiero hablar contigo…

Rin lo siguió hasta la sala, donde Sesshoumaru la sentó frente a él.

-Rin… quién te dijo que tienes que ser una ama de casa?

-Sessh…

-Es que te has quedado a cuidar y limpiar y cocinar… preciosa, no eres mi empleada, eres mi esposa…

-Mi amor…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor, yo decidí hacerlo por la única razón de que no quiero ir a una oficina a alterarme. Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero si tengo la oportunidad de quedarme en casa con mi hijo, lo hago.

-No es algo que haces para atarte a algún recuerdo?

-No, mi amor.

-Entonces está bien…

Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó.

-Cuando yo quiera volver a trabajar, busco trabajo… pero ahora no es tan necesario…

-Y qué es lo más necesario?

-Es algo en lo que me puedes ayudar…

-Sí?

-Sí…

-Y eso es?

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

………………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Cómo va? Pido disculpas por el pequeño retraso, pero espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	6. Reconstruyendo el Corazón

**Capítulo 6**

**Reconstruyendo el Corazón**

-Eres hermoso como tu mami!

Rin hacía reír al pequeño entre sus brazos. Kagome también sonreía mientras tomaba del té frío que había servido para las dos.

-Esteban…

El pequeño buscó con la mirada a su madre. Era idéntico a Kagome. Su pelo negro y sus ojos pardos.

-Esteban Kazami…

Rin suspiró. Kagome rió.

-Es el suspiro número 50 en 10 minutos. Qué te pasa?

-Es que no sé que me pasa… Kagome, ya es tiempo de que esté embarazada… y sin embargo yo…

-Pero Rin, mira todo lo que nos tomó a Inuyasha y a mí…

-Tienes razón…

Rin sonrió.

-Muy pronto voy a tener un bebé igual de bello que su primito…

…………………………………

Más tarde, Rin llegó a la casa, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala leyendo. Se sentó a su lado y lo besó con ternura.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hm! Hola, preciosa, dónde estabas?

-Viendo a mi bello sobrinito.

-Sí? Y como está?

-De maravilla, está precioso y regordete.

-Mañana iré a verlo. Pero hoy…

Sesshoumaru dejó su libro aparte y la abrazó haciéndola quedar sobre su regazo, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin se entregó a los besos de su esposo. Estuvieron así un largo rato, simplemente abrazados y compartiendo el más hermoso momento de intimidad. Rin acarició sus labios con sus dedos y él los besó.

-Quieres algo de cenar?

-No… estoy bien así… y tú?

-Tal vez más tarde…

La verdad era que no se querían separar. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, allí la acomodó y sin apartarse mucho de ella, se desvistió.

-Sessh…

-Sh…

Sesshoumaru le quitó la ropa a ella también y la llenó de besos. Se acomodó en su pecho y la besó justo allí.

-Sólo quiero estar contigo…

-Aquí estoy, mi amor…

Se quedaron abrazados por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Mi amor, tengo frío…

Sesshoumaru la cubrió con las sábanas y se quedó pegado a ella. Ella lo abrazó y acarició su cabellera.

-Te amo tanto, mi amor… no sé que hubiera sido de mi vida si no nos hubiésemos conocido esa tarde…

-Aún lo recuerdas?

-Y cómo no? Si ese fue el primer día del resto de mi vida…

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo besó en el mentón.

-Te veías tan bello con tu pelo suelto… ya casi no te lo sueltas…

Sesshoumaru se soltó la coleta en la que ataba su larga melena platinada.

-Mucho mejor… Me encantaban tus pantalones de cuero negro y esas camisas apretadas… Ay, Kami! Me derretías!

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició su trasero por encima de la sábana.

-Y ahora? No te derrito?

-Mi amor, me tienes en olla de presión!

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru la apresaba entre sus brazos y la llenaba de besos.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y se encontró extraño que Rin no estuviera. Decidió aprovechar la situación y le preparó una deliciosa cena para cuando llegara. Pero le sorprendió el tiempo que le tomó y que ella aún no llegara. Se comenzó a preocupar y justo cuando marcó el número del celular, ella llegó.

-Preciosa, dónde estabas? Ya te iba a llamar…

-Estaba con Sango y Kagome y me sentí muy mal…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

-Qué tienes?

-No lo sé… mañana me dan los resultados. Pero creo que es una comida que me cayó mal…

-Preciosa…

Rin sintió el aroma de la comida recién preparada.

-Oh! Kami, cocinaste!

-Te quería dar una sorpresa… pero no puedes comer eso si te sientes mal del estómago… qué quieres que te prepare?

-Nada… tengo náuseas…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación y la llenó de besos.

-Si necesitas algo, sólo me llamas, sí?

-Sí… mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se devolvió.

-Gracias…

-Es un placer…

La besó en la frente y en los labios.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin le sonrió.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru guardó toda la cena en envases y dentro de la nevera, subió a la habitación con un vaso de jugo.

-Preciosa… no quieres tomar algo?

-Creo que sí lo soporto…

Sesshoumaru se quedó con Rin, acariciando sus mejillas, su espalda y cuidando de que nada le pasara durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente, Rin despertó y Sesshoumaru ya estaba de pie.

-Mi amor…

-Te sientes mejor?

-La verdad? No… aún tengo náuseas…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado. Pasó su mano por su frente y la besó con ternura.

-Me quedaré hoy…

-No, mi amor, tienes que trabajar…

-Tú eres mi trabajo…

-Tienes cosas importantes que hacer…

-No hay nada más importante que tú…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Te ves diferente, preciosa…

-Sí? Cómo?

-Simplemente hermosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Es en serio… te ves con las mejillas coloradas… adoro cuando te sonrojas… en especial cuando hacemos el amor…

Rin sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba.

-Tus labios se ven más… deliciosos…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Y tus ojos brillan… Brillan con una intensidad… creí que nunca más te volvería a ver así…

-Mi amor, pero si estoy enferma…

-Entonces es una prueba más de que te amo con locura y desesperación.

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru la acompañó en un delicioso baño.

-Preciosa! Me estoy congelando!

-Pero a mi me gusta así… está deliciosa…

-Creo que mejor te espero afuera.

-Jaja, como serás de quejumbroso!

-Te prepararé el desayuno.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla antes de que se pusiera de pie.

-Pero es que ni el agua fría tiene efecto en ti!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se cubrió con la yukata y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la habitación que fue de Maxwell.

-Te extraño tanto, hijo…

Se pasó el día cuidando de su pequeña preciosa. Ya en la tarde, Rin se sentía mejor. Estaban bajo la sombra de un enorme cedro que tenían sembrado en el jardín. Sonó el celular de Rin.

-Rin!

-Qué? Estoy esperando que me llamen del laboratorio! Bueno… sí, ella habla… Cómo! E-está segura! Gracias…

Rin cerró la llamada, Sesshoumaru se sintió morir al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, mi amor, no. Qué pasa? Ahora mismo vamos con el mejor de los doctores!

Rin lo abrazó sonriendo y lo besó con cariño.

-Mi amor, qué tienes?

-E-estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru la apretó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Kami, mi amor, no me asustes! Te amo…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas apartando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Rin se entregó sin más a los besos y las caricias de fuego de su esposo, quién la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La desvistió lentamente y la llenó de besos, fue bajando poco a poco hasta su vientre donde pegó su mejilla del mismo. Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

…………………………………………………

Caminaban por los pasillos de un centro comercial tomados de la mano. Rin no podía controlarlo de comprar cuanta cosa de bebés vieran.

-Sessh, mi amor. Faltan 8 meses…

-El tiempo vuela…

Rin rió. Finalmente llegaron al restaurante que Rin quedó en verse con Kagome. Inuyasha tenía al pequeño Esteban sentado en su regazo y jugaba con él.

-Hola!

Kagome e Inuyasha se alegraron de verlos tan felices. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Sesshoumaru mandó a buscar una botella de champaña, pero Rin pidió soda.

-Champaña? Olvidé algo?

-No puedes olvidar lo que no sabes…

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Kagome, Inuyasha… estoy embarazada…

Kagome dio un grito emocionada y abrazó a Rin.

-Felicidades! Es genial!

-Gracias!

Inuyasha sonrió aún con Esteban sobre sus piernas.

-Muchas felicidades, Rin.

-Gracias… Ah! Kami se siente todo como si fuera la primera vez…

Pasaron la noche en una cena grandiosa. Luego, cuando Esteban demandaba el pecho de su madre y su mullida cuna a gritos, se despidieron. Ya en el auto, Sesshoumaru se desvió del camino a la casa.

-A dónde vamos?

-He estado yendo a un sitio… sólo iba solo o con Max… pero…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a un lugar en la bahía, donde se podían apreciar las luces de la ciudad por un lado, la oscuridad de la noche del otro y la luna reflejada sobre el agua en un tercer ángulo. Rin se abrazó a su esposo.

-Mi amor, es hermoso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cuando venía con Max, hablábamos de cosas de hombres…

-Cosas de hombres?

-Él quería saber cómo era tener una novia… y cómo se hacían literalmente los bebés…

Rin suspiró.

-Mi amor…

-A veces lo extraño tanto… pero entonces pienso que si lo hubiese tenido más tiempo, sólo sería más tiempo en el que lo vería sufrir…

-Sessh, eres el mejor de los padres…

-No lo siento así…

-Lo hiciste feliz y es lo que importa…

-Rin, me di cuenta de todos los errores que cometí. Hice tan pocas cosas con mi hijo… debieron ser más. Pudieron ser más…

Rin lo besó con ternura en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido roce de sus labios.

-Sesshoumaru… no cometamos el error de querer sustituir a Maxwell con este bebé. Maxwell fue el hijo perfecto… pero tú y yo tenemos que darle la oportunidad a este bebé de ser como realmente quiera ser. No como recordemos que Maxwell era.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

…………………………………………

Rin termina de acomodar las cosas en la cuna y se incorpora colocándose una mano en su espalda. Mira a su alrededor, la habitación color verde, completamente decorada. Les sonríe a Sango y a Kagome.

-Quedó perfecta, gracias, chicas!

Kagome y Sango la abrazaron.

-No es nada.

-Fue un placer.

Rin sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

-Calma… quieren algo de comer? Me pide comida a patadas.

-Jeje, Esteban me hacía eso.

Bajaron a la cocina, donde Rin les brindó de unos bocadillos que ya estaban listos.

-Kami, Rin, tienes comida para alimentar a un ejército!

-No te imaginas todo lo que me hace comer! Y Sessh también, está comiendo mucho.

-Y él porqué?

-Porque no me deja comer sola.

Las mujeres rieron. Esteban que ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar, se agarraba de los muebles y de las mesas para moverse. Llegó hasta Rin y la abrazó. Rin sonrió y lo sentó en sus piernas. Esteban se acomodó contra su pecho.

-Quieres comer?

Rin le dio una galleta, el pequeño le sonrió mostrando sólo sus incisivos y se dispuso a comerse la galleta. Comenzó a hablar en su propio idioma. Kagome sonrió. Rin notó a Sango suspirar.

-Sango, qué pasa?

-No es nada…

-Es algo… no me mientas. Te conozco demasiado bien…

-Si, te noto extraña desde que comenzamos a decorar la habitación.

Sango juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Hubo una época en la que sólo me importaban los niños del albergue… Entonces Miroku me contagió esas ganas locas por tener propios…

Sango se pasó los dedos por los ojos, eliminando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Como han pasado 3 años y no hemos logrado nada, fuimos a un especialista… nos dijeron que era muy temprano, que aún no se podía determinar nada, pero Miroku insistió en hacer las pruebas de todas maneras… y… Miroku tiene problemas…

-Cómo! Pero qué tipo de problemas?

-Ay! Rin! El doctor dijo que simplemente no nadan bien… y nos habló de in Vitro y todas esas cosas pero Miroku ya no quiere…

-Cómo que no quiere?

-Está tan triste, no sé qué hacer.

-Pero convéncelo de hacerlo al menos una vez…

-El problema es que no podemos hacerlo… al menos no ahora…

-Y eso porqué?

-Cuesta 455 mil yenes.

-Cuánto! Eso es demasiado…

-Cada intento cuesta más de 100 mil y el doctor los hace de 3 en 3… si quedo en el primero, tengo dos más que me puedo hacer después… pero hay que pagarlo todo así.

-Kami…

……………………………………………

Cuando Sango y Kagome se marcharon, Rin se dio un baño y preparó la cena para Sesshoumaru. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, preciosa… hm! Huele delicioso!

-Hola, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sintió una patada donde tenía una de sus manos.

-Tiene hambre?

-Sólo está feliz…

-Está feliz de que llegó papi?

Rin sonrió.

-Qué tal si te pones cómodo? La cena está casi lista…

-Está bien... Qué hiciste hoy?

-Terminamos la habitación.

-Sí? Quiero verla…

-No, espera…

-Qué cosa?

-Quiero que la veas conmigo.

-Está bien, prometo que no la veré.

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras y sonrió al ver la puerta cerrada. Se sintió tentado a verla pero no quiso desilusionar a Rin. Luego de cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda, volvió a bajar. Rin tenía todo listo y servido.

-Preciosa, huele… simplemente delicioso…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y le dio una botella de vino sin alcohol.

-La abres?

-Por supuesto…

Rin sonrió. Había preparado una ensalada y camarones salteados. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se sentó a comer.

-Esto sí es una delicia!

-Gracias, mi amor…

Al terminar de comer, subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano hasta la habitación del bebé. Rin la abrió y lo dejó ver lo que había hecho. Sesshoumaru sonrió y recorrió la habitación.

-Es hermosa… te quedó increíble…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te la luciste, preciosa. Te quedó increíble…

* * *

**N/A: A poco esperaban que todo el fic fuera triste?**

**Bueno… tampoco esperen eterna felicidad. Sólo recuerden que si me matan, no habrá próximo capítulo. Jijiji**

**Besitos, Mizuho**

**Pd… verdad que les gustó?**


	7. Ayudando a un Ángel

**Capítulo 7**

**Ayudando a un Ángel**

Rin acariciaba el pelo de su esposo que tenía su oído pegado de su vientre desnudo.

-Sessh, me está dado frío!

Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre y volvió a acomodarse a su lado.

-Ya sí que se me hace incómodo hacerte el amor… siento como si me zafé algo.

-Cómo serás de mentiroso!

-Es verdad… estuviste genial!

Rin sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos tanto como su vientre se lo permitió.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Tienes dinero suficiente?

-Cómo así? Dinero suficiente para qué?

-Digamos… 500 mil yenes, es mucho o poco comparado con eso?

-Medio millón es medio millón donde lo veas. Qué es lo que quieres que cuesta eso?

-No… no es para mí… es para… mejor olvídalo… creo que lo tengo…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodó para dormir. Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro.

-Preciosa, qué es lo que quieres? Sólo quiero saber porque medio millón es mucho dinero y no puedo moverlo sólo porque sí.

-Sabes, mi amor? Es cierto que el dinero no da la felicidad… pero esta vez sí puede…

-De qué hablas?

Rin se sentó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Sango… Sango y Miroku tienen problemas para concebir… el doctor les dijo que sólo lo lograrían con in Vitro, pero no tienen el dinero… a mí me consta que Sango ha gastado todo lo que tiene en ese albergue y no dudo que Miroku haya puesto una parte… pero mi amor, ellos se desviven por esos niños, porque nada les falte, por tener medicinas… Por qué, ellos que son tan buenos, no pueden tener lo único que realmente ansían? Sango no quería decirnos nada… pero cuando por fin habló… nos dijo que Miroku está tan triste que ella no sabe qué hacer…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Quieres regalarles el tratamiento?

-Podemos hacerlo?

-Claro que sí, preciosa… mañana mismo iré al banco…

Rin sonrió y se lanzó sobre él, llenándolo de besos.

-Eres… genial!... Por… eso… te… amo… tanto…

Sesshoumaru rió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Sólo por eso? Me amas por mi dinero?

-Claro que no, tonto! Te amo por todas las cosas buenas que haces con él.

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

-Está bien…

Rin se lo comió a besos hasta que perdió la batalla contra el sueño. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cubrió con las sábanas.

………………………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en la casa de Sango y Miroku, que los habían invitado a cenar. Al finalizar la cena, estaban sentados en la terraza hablando.

-Sango… yo no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí y por Sesshoumaru cuando Max se enfermó y cuando murió…

-Rin…

-No sé como devolverte el favor… pero sí sé que un hijo es la mayor de las bendiciones. Y si necesitas someterte a un tratamiento para hacerlo, yo quiero que lo hagas. Por eso, Sessh y yo te regalaremos ese tratamiento.

-QUÉ!

Sango vio a Miroku, quién le sonrió.

-Tú lo sabías?

-En realidad no lo acepté como regalo, será más bien un préstamo a cuando podamos devolverles…

-Es un regalo, monje libidinoso!

Miroku estalló en carcajadas.

-Ya no soy monje, Sesshoumaru.

-Pero… mi amor… en serio vas a…

-Sí, mi diosa… lo haremos…

Sango se lanzó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos. Rin sabía que era el momento de marcharse.

-Ya estoy algo cansadita… Sango, nos veremos mañana…

-Gracias!

Sango la abrazó con fuerza y también a Sesshoumaru. Luego de despedirse, se marcharon. Sesshoumaru veía a Rin en el camino.

-Estás feliz…

-No te imaginas…

-Tienes razón… se lo merecen…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Falta mucho? Quiero hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió. Vio un auto que se acercaba hacia ellos de frente.

-Esta calle no es de una vía?

-Sí, nosotros estamos bien…

Comenzó a hacerle cambios de luces para que supiera que estaba mal, pero no pasó nada.

-Hay autos ahí adelante!

Sesshoumaru frenó de golpe. El auto golpeó varios que estaban parqueados, sin embargo no había donde Sesshoumaru se pudiera meter.

-RIN, CÚBRETE!

-Qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru cambió a reversa y pisó el acelerador a fondo, sin embargo, no fue suficiente y el otro auto los embistió de frente.

-SESSHOUMARU!

-CÚBRETE! CÚBRETE!

Sesshoumaru se quitó el cinturón y se lanzó sobre Rin para proteger con su cuerpo el de ella y al bebé.

…………………………………………

La luz lastimó sus ojos. Sintió una caricia en su rostro.

-Mi amor…

Volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver a Rin frente a él. Levantó su mano y acarició su rostro. Rin sonrió y besó la palma de la mano.

-Kami, mi amor, me asustaste tanto!

Rin se apoyó de su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás bien?

-Sí! Gracias a ti!

-Y el bebé?

-Tenemos una hermosa bebita de 3.54 kilos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Deberías descansar, Rin… estás convaleciente…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No me vengas con peros, yo puedo cuidarme…

-Sessh, han pasado 21 días… ya me removieron los puntos de la cesárea…

-21 días?

-Sí… los médicos dijeron que recibiste varios golpes en la cabeza y que hasta que no te bajara la inflamación, no despertarías.

-Y dónde está mi bebé? Quiero verla!

-Kagome vendrá con ella dentro de poco. Mi amor, voy a llamar al doctor, deben examinarte…

Después de varios exámenes, el doctor tomó su lapicero.

-Quiero que me avises cuando te moleste.

Lo pasó por la planta del pie, presionando con fuerza. Sesshoumaru no dijo nada.

-Estoy listo.

-Señora, puedo hablar con usted?

Rin salió de la habitación con el doctor.

-Qué pasa?

-Su esposo tiene una lesión en la médula… posiblemente en la parte lumbosacra y…

-No comprendo…

-Está paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo.

-Qué!

-Todo depende… es posible que sea temporal. Hasta que se recupere completamente. Pero puede variar desde meses hasta tal vez años…

-Entonces… no podrá caminar…

-No por el momento…

Rin se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Kami!

-Señora, es muy difícil… pero su esposo necesita de usted al 100 por ciento… y su apoyo es parte de su recuperación…

-Claro! Kami… doctor… creo que debo decírselo yo… sé que es lo que él querría…

-Está bien…

Rin entró en la habitación. Sesshoumaru se examinaba las piernas enyesadas y se palpaba el yeso en su abdomen.

-Cuándo me quitan esto? Estoy loco por moverme…

-Mi amor…

Rin se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Rin acarició su rostro y puso un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Recuerdas nuestros votos matrimoniales?

-Sí…

-Mi amor… en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe… y aquí estaré yo… hasta que la muerte nos separe…

-Preciosa…

-Cuando nos chocaron, tú te quitaste el cinturón y me cubriste… Eso, ha sido lo más noble y valiente que has hecho en toda tu vida… y eso salvó a nuestra hija…

-Entonces valió la pena…

-Tienes la pierna izquierda fracturada en 11 partes… y la derecha en 3. También te fracturaste varias costillas, pero ya sanaron casi completamente. Y… te lesionaste la espalda…

-Me lesioné la espalda?

-Sessh… aún no se sabe nada, hasta que te hagan varios estudios más… pero por el momento, no podrás caminar…

-Rin, si es una broma, detente!

-No, mi amor… tienes una lesión en las vértebras que te comprimió la médula…

-Estoy paralítico?

Rin asintió.

-No es verdad! Maldición! No es verdad! Rin deja de bromear!

-No es una broma, mi amor… Sesshoumaru…

-DÉJAME SOLO!

Sesshoumaru levantó la mano para indicarle que se alejara, pero al hacerlo, la golpeó en la cara. Rin se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas. Sesshoumaru la vio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Rin… Rin, perdóname, mi amor… sabes que no era mi intención… Rin…

-Lo estoy intentando, Sesshoumaru… realmente lo estoy intentando… pero no te soportaré que me maltrates. Aunque me muera de la tristeza, pero si me vuelves a golpear, juro que me voy…

-No! Mi amor! Rin, preciosa, nunca ha sido ni será mi intención… Rin, cariño, fue un error, no iba a hacerlo, ni siquiera lo pensé…

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la frente.

-Te amo, preciosa… háblame de mi hija…

Rin sonrió.

-Es hermosa… tiene el cabello negro, pero lacio… y los ojos grises… aún no sé de qué color serán… pero espero que sean como los tuyos…

-No… que sean verdes… para que se parezca a ti…

-Te amo, mi amor…

…………………………………………

Rin lo ayudó a asearse y le prestó un espejo para que él mismo pudiera afeitarse. Al finalizar, le removió el exceso de crema y luego de recoger todo, se sentó a su lado y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y examinó su mejilla.

-Realmente lo lamento, mi amor…

-Olvida eso… sólo me puedo imaginar cómo te sientes…

-Rin… cómo le pusiste a la niña?

-Nicole…

-Nicole?

-No te gusta?

-Es hermoso…

Rin sonrió.

-Kagome no tarda en llegar, no creo que le quede más leche…

-Hola!

-Hablando del rey de Roma, la reina se asoma…

Rin se apartó y sacó a la niña del cargador.

-Hola, mi amor, te hace falta mami? Verdad que sí? Cariño… quiero que conozcas a tu papi. Sí? Quieres conocer a tu papi?

Rin sonrió y se acercó a Sesshoumaru con la pequeña.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus piecitos.

-Hola, mi amor… Hola, princesa…

Rin se la acercó para que la besara. Sesshoumaru la besó y la acarició.

-Déjamela…

-Seguro?

-Rin…

Rin acomodó a la pequeña sobre su pecho y la besó en la cabeza, luego lo besó en los labios.

-Es hermosa… como tú…

-Se parece mucho a su papi…

Rin salió con Kagome y le explicó lo que dijeron los doctores.

-Kagome, necesito un favor más… al lado del estudio hay una habitación. Quiero que la acondiciones con dos camas, una normal y una de posiciones, para Sesshoumaru. Yo me encargo del resto cuando volvamos a la casa.

-Está bien… pero Rin. Nicole te necesita… no puedes dejarla sola tanto tiempo…

-Sí, sé que necesita más leche…

-No, la leche no es un problema, yo aún le doy leche a Esteban… me refiero que te necesita a ti. Necesita a su madre…

Rin volvió a entrar luego de que Kagome se fuera. Sesshoumaru lloraba mientras mantenía a la pequeña contra su pecho.

-Mi amor!

-Qué hice, Rin? Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto!

Nicole comenzó a llorar. Rin la cargó y logró calmarla. Una vez dormida, la dejó en el cargador y se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor… Sessh… cariño… no te pongas así…

…………………………………………………

Aunque Rin intentó de todo, Sesshoumaru no salía de su depresión. Ya estaban en la casa y aunque la había reacondicionado para él, nada era suficiente.

Rin preparaba la comida y Nicole comenzó a llorar. Era tal el llanto, que Rin salió de la cocina para atenderla. Pero mientras lo hacía, comenzó a oler a quemado.

-Rin! Se quema algo!

Rin dejó la niña en el cargador y corrió a la cocina. Nicole continuaba llorando.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru fue a la sala en su silla de ruedas. Rin tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas y trataba de calmar a Nicole.

-Por favor, Nicole, necesito tu ayuda… no puedo darte de comer, cocinar y atender a tu papá a la vez… no puedo hacer nada bien…

Rin la abrazó.

-Perdóname, mi amor… no puedo ser una buena madre… ni siquiera sé porqué lloras… dejé quemar la comida…

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Rin… perdóname…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No he hecho más que ser una carga…

-No, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña. Poco después, Nicole se calmó.

-Ya, ves, mi amor? Sólo querías a tu papi… pero tu papi es torpe y un idiota…

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin.

-Cálmate… pide comida a domicilio…

-Estás seguro?

-Es mi culpa que se quemara…

Rin ordenó comida y mientras esperaban, amamantó a Nicole. Luego se la dio a Sesshoumaru para que la durmiera. Cuando estuvo dormida, la llevó a su cuna. Volvió con Sesshoumaru. En ese momento llegó la comida. Al terminar de comer, Sesshoumaru la tomó de las manos y se las besó.

-Mi amor… perdóname… dime qué puedo hacer para no volverte a ver como hoy…

-Sólo…

-Por favor, Rin… sé bien que tengo que cambiar.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Dime lo que necesitas de mí…

-Sólo… sólo necesito que hagas lo que puedas… puedes atender a Nicole, puedes… sólo necesito que me ayudes en lo que puedas… sólo necesito saber que estás ahí…

-Aquí estoy, cariño…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño…

Rin se quedó sosteniendo sus manos contra sus mejillas. Sesshoumaru movió sus dedos.

-Preciosa, vamos a volver al apartamento.

-No.

-Rin, aquí me es muy difícil moverme. En el apartamento lo tengo todo a mano. Allí sí puedo ayudarte con Nicole…

-Está bien…

-Lo haremos hoy mismo.

-Qué? Pero…

-Tú no moverás ni un dedo.

Sesshoumaru hizo una llamada y cerca de 30 minutos después, apareció un batallón con un uniforme que llevaba el logo de una compañía de mudanzas. Sesshoumaru les dio explicaciones a 30 hombres. Cada grupo se dirigió al área que Sesshoumaru le asignó. Al cabo de 3 horas, sólo quedaban los muebles grandes.

-Señora, sólo nos falta la cuna…

-Sí…

Rin fue a la habitación de Nicole y sacó a la pequeña de la cuna. La acomodó entre sus brazos y volvió con Sesshoumaru, que estaba en la terraza.

-Kami, Sessh…

-Olvídate de todo. Será temporal…

Sesshoumaru acarició los pies de Nicole, la pequeña hizo un ruidito y los encogió.

-Me alegra que las cosas resultaran así…

-Sessh…

-De verdad me alegra.

Rin besó a Nicole en la cabeza.

-Yo hubiese dado mi vida si fuese necesario… No soportaría el perderla a ella también…

Sesshoumaru le pidió que lo dejara cargarla. Se quedó con ella el resto de la tarde, cuando la casa estuvo ya vacía, entonces ellos se fueron al apartamento. Era un penthouse en el centro de la ciudad, donde vivieron sus primeros años de casados. Hacía poco, los inquilinos a quienes Sesshoumaru se lo alquilaba, se mudaron, lo que le convino ahora.

Rin estaba sorprendida, todo estaba en su lugar, limpio y organizado. Los muebles que no cabían, Sesshoumaru los había enviado a un almacén desde un principio. No había nada fuera de sitio.

-Kami, mi amor… esto es…

-Esto es nosotros…

Rin asintió. Luego de que se acomodaran, Rin se dio un baño, y alimentó a Nicole, pero la pequeña no se durmió. Sesshoumaru estaba acostado en la cama y jugaba con ella, provocándole gritos y risas.

-Mi amor, la cena está aquí…

-Ven, cárgala…

Sesshoumaru se pasó a la silla de ruedas y le pidió a Rin que le colocara la niña en las piernas. Luego de hacerlo, Rin lo llevó al comedor.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en la cama de posiciones, pero no podía dormir.

-Rin…

Rin estaba tan agotada que su sueño era muy profundo. Sesshoumaru intentó pasarse a la silla, pero ésta no tenía los frenos accionados y Sesshoumaru terminó en el suelo. Rin despertó.

-Qué paso! Sessh!

-Estoy bien…

Rin se levantó y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla. Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando al piso.

-Dónde te diste? Te duele algo?

-DEJA DE TRATARME COMO A UN NIÑO!

-ENTONCES DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNO!

Sesshoumaru le dio un golpe a sus piernas. Rin se volvió a acostar.

-Estoy muy cansada y no quiero discutir. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Sesshoumaru se quedó en la silla luego de que Rin apagara la luz. Rin sintió un movimiento y luego que alguien la abrazaba.

-Perdóname… no puedo pedir más de ti…

-Qué era lo que querías?

-Esto…

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello.

-Estar contigo.

Rin acarició sus manos y se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Acarició su rostro y apartó el pelo del mismo.

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru… y esto a lo que le das tanta importancia y te frustra las 24 horas del día, no me puede importar menos. Yo le doy gracias a que aún te tengo.

-Rin…

-No me importa nada más que no seas tú y Nicole… pero yo también me tengo que acostumbrar a esto. No solamente tú.

-Preciosa…

-Dilo…

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-No necesito nada más que eso… no necesito nada más…

……………………………………

Sango y Miroku estaban en el apartamento.

-Mañana me harán una prueba de embarazo…

-Eso es genial. Espero que todo salga bien.

-Yo también… Rin, nos vamos al albergue, te llamaré luego.

-Está bien. Adiós…

Rin fue a la habitación después de que se marcharan. Sesshoumaru estaba con Nicole.

-Qué era?

-Sólo pasaron a saludar. Mañana le harán una prueba de embarazo a Sango.

-Ojalá todo les salga bien…

-Sí…

Rin se acomodó en la cama y besó a Nicole.

-Quién es la bebé más bella del mundo? Quién es la cosita bella de mami?

La pequeña reía a carcajadas y tocaba el rostro de Rin. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acarició su cabellera negra como el azabache y lacia y suave como la seda. Sus grandes ojos grises se posaron en él.

-Preciosa…

Rin dejó de hacerle muecas y se fijó en Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Nada…

-Ya le diste su bañito de sol?

-Sí.

La pequeña se llevó un dedo de su madre a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Tienes hambre? Pero si ya comiste…

Nicole se quedó viéndola y fue cerrando sus ojitos poco a poco. Rin sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

………………………………………………

**N/A: No me maten!**

**Espero que les guste como va todo. Yo sé es como el colmo de los colmos que Sessh no pueda caminar, precisamente en éste fic. Pero como dice el refrán "El que nació para martillo, del cielo le caen los clavos" o uno más dominicano "Al deo' malo to' se le pega".**

**Espero sus reviews, besos**

**Mizuho**


	8. La Maldición

**Capítulo 8**

**La Maldición**

Rin jugaba con Nicole en la sala, la pequeña reía a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru estaba viendo televisión.

-Rin, necesito ir al baño…

Rin dejó a Nicole en el corralito y llevó a Sesshoumaru al baño, luego de ayudarlo, le lavó las manos y se lavó las manos ella. Volvieron a la sala. Rin volvió a jugar con Nicole y Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo. Ya habían pasado 6 meses. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos y antes de notarlo era de noche. Rin le dijo que la cena estaba lista, pero que ella no tenía hambre. Llevó a Nicole a su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin volvió para recoger el plato de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasó? No te gustó?

-Rin… realmente quieres seguir así?

-No sé de qué me hablas…

-De todo esto de quedarte conmigo…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin se sentó a su lado y comenzó a darle la comida.

-Sabes algo? Eres un tonto, torpe, cabeza hueca, terco, idiota… si sigo no termino hoy… pero así de imbécil, te amo. Y yo sé que no lo comprendes. Eres demasiado tonto como comprenderlo. Pero parte de amar a alguien es querer estar con esa persona sin importar lo que pase.

Le limpió la comisura de los labios.

-Sessh, puedes olvidarte por un segundo que estás en sillas de ruedas? Puedes olvidarte por un segundo que alguna vez caminaste? Puedes simplemente volver a ser mi esposo?

-No puedo…

-Yo quiero que dejes de torturarte! Porque ya no sé como rayos explicarte que no me importa!

-Rin… yo sólo quiero que seas feliz… pero no lo logro! No logro hacerte feliz!

-Soy feliz, Sesshoumaru. Tengo una hija hermosa y sana, y me la diste tú. Te tengo junto a mí y eso me hace feliz. Lo único que me amarga la existencia es que tú te impidas ser feliz por vivir pensando en que no puedes caminar. Con esa negativa no te vas a parar de ahí. La terapia no va a funcionar.

Rin lo llevó a la habitación y lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa, le iba a poner la pijama.

-No, déjame así…

-Qué pasa?

-Me quiero bañar.

-Ahora? Son las 10 de la noche.

-No te preocupes… sólo, déjamelo a mano…

Rin le dejó todo a su alcance y vio sentada en la cama, como Sesshoumaru se preparó la tina. Pero al momento de pasarse, tenía dificultades. Hizo varios intentos que fallaron. Sesshoumaru iba a volver a hacerlo, pero sintió las manos de Rin sobre sus hombros.

-Rin…

-Déjame ayudarte… Somos un matrimonio, Sesshoumaru… y en los matrimonios participan dos… recuerdas nuestros votos? En las buenas y en las malas? Esto no es más que un mal rato…

Rin lo ayudó pasarse a la tina y a acomodarse. Una vez allí, ella se soltó el nudo de la yukata y permitió que la seda rodara lejos de su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru se perdió en sus curvas.

-Preciosa…

Notó la marca rosada en la parte más baja de su vientre.

-Qué es eso?

-Es la cicatriz de la cesárea…

Rin entró al agua y se acercó a él, quien la abrazó de inmediato.

-Eres realmente hermosa…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru tomó el jabón y se tomó su tiempo para acariciarla y enjabonarla. Era la primera vez en meses que la tocaba. Rin hizo lo mismo con él. Se quedaron viéndose de frente. Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó hasta besarlo apasionadamente. Se estuvieron besando por un largo tiempo hasta que agotaron sus reservas de oxígeno. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus labios.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cuerpo.

-Rin… te sientes…?

-Cómo?

-Olvídalo preciosa…

Cuando finalmente el agua estuvo fría. Rin salió primero y ayudó a Sesshoumaru a salir y secarse. Ya en la cama, también lo ayudó a acomodarse.

-Preciosa…

-Sí?

-Rin, si quieres salir con alguien, yo lo entenderé…

-Es cierto que no he salido mucho últimamente… pero es sólo cosa de que me acostumbre. Ahora que Nicole deje el seno podré salir…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició el rostro de su esposa. La besó con ternura.

-No preciosa, no me refiero a eso.

-Y entonces, de qué hablas?

-De tus necesidades como mujer…

Rin abrió los ojos al máximo mientras un profundo escarlata se adueñaba de su rostro.

-Sessh…

-Es en serio, preciosa… lo comprenderé…

Rin acarició su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi amor… no me gusta el sexo… me gusta hacer el amor contigo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó la mano que lo acariciaba.

-Estás segura?

-Sólo contigo…

-Pero es que yo no puedo satisfacerte…

-No es así. No es que no puedas… es que no quieres.

-Rin…

Rin lo besó con ternura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

Rin se acomodó a su lado y pocos minutos después estaba dormida.

……………………………………

Rin llegó a aceptar la sugerencia de Sesshoumaru y pensando que estaba loca, salió en una cita con un tipo que la invitó. No hubo problemas hasta que el tipo comenzó a acariciar sus manos. Rin se sentía demasiado incómoda, sentía que le era infiel a Sesshoumaru.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru sentía que se le abría un hueco en el pecho. Sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Después de todo era una mujer con necesidades. Pero era su mujer. No la de otro. Nicole comenzó a llorar y Sesshoumaru fue hasta la habitación, removió los cojines que Rin había puesto sobre la cama y la cargó. Vio a su pequeña y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Nunca se perdonaría el resultado de esa noche. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unas pisadas apresuradas. Rin entró en la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido.

-Sessh!

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, perdóname! Mi amor! Nunca más quiero hacer algo así! Lo siento tanto, mi amor!

-Perdóname, preciosa, es mi culpa… fui un tonto…

-Te amo, tonto!

- Te amo, Rin…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Varios minutos después se calmaron. Se comenzaron a reír como locos.

-Qué pasó?

-Intentó besarme y yo salí huyendo…

Rin cargó a Nicole.

-Te amo, mi amor… y no me importa no hacer el amor nunca más… tengo todo lo que quiero justo aquí…

……………………………………………………

-Hm! Sessh!

Rin se sentía en las nubes. No sabía si era un sueño o estaba despierta. Reconocía las caricias apasionadas de su esposo por todo su cuerpo y sin esperarlo, reconoció la dulce tortura de sentir los labios de Sesshoumaru brindándole placer.

-Oh! Sessh!

-Estás lista para ir a las estrellas?

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru le solía decir eso antes de desvivirse por llevarla hasta la locura.

-Ah! Kami! Mi amor!

Rin sentía que se volvería loca. Sesshoumaru no se detenía aunque se lo rogara. Sentía todo su cuerpo moverse y entregarse a él.

-Ah! Mi amor! SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y sacó sus dedos de su interior. Se los llevó a la boca y los saboreó. Dibujó un camino de besos hasta su boca y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Kami, mi amor, eso fue… fantástico!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se quedó entre sus brazos.

-Sessh?

-Dime…

-No necesitas que yo…

-Estoy bien… descansa, mi amor…

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Por cierto… cómo me vuelvas a sugerir que me busque un amante, búscate tú una esposa…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Mentí. No soporto el saber que estás con otro.

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

…………………………………………

Rin despertó extrañada de que Nicole no se manifestara como todas las mañanas. Y aún más porque Sesshoumaru no estaba a su lado. Se puso la yukata y fue a la habitación de Nicole. Al entrar, se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Sesshoumaru tenía a la pequeña y la estaba alimentando.

-Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bajé la baranda y Nicole se puso de pie.

-Se paró?

-Sí.

-Mi bebé caminó?

-No, sólo se paró apoyada de la baranda.

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor… te gusta estar con papi? Te gusta cómo papi te da tu leche?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y qué hay de mí? No me vas a saludar?

Rin se inclinó sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente. Se separó riendo.

-Oye! Qué haces?

-De qué?

-No lo sé, pero me gusta…

Sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Como un tronco…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Voy a estar en el estudio después del desayuno.

-Está bien.

Una vez que Sesshoumaru le sacó los gases, Rin la cargó.

-Y ahora, mami y Nicky se van a dar un rico baño!

-Papi no puede ir?

-Si papi se comporta…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Lo prometo.

Rin ayudó a Sesshoumaru a acomodarse en el agua y luego entró ella con Nicole. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el hombro. La pequeña disfrutaba al máximo estar en el agua. Rin y Sesshoumaru reían.

-Sí, mi amor! Te gusta, no?

Rin la metía en el agua y la levantaba sobre su cabeza. Nicole reía a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la espalda y veía divertido a su pequeña gozar por montones. Luego de terminar el baño, Rin la vistió y se quedó con ella cargada unos minutos, la pequeña comenzó a dormirse. Sin notarlo, Rin estaba tarareando una canción. Sesshoumaru no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó escuchándola y sonrió. Cuando Rin notó que Nicole estaba dormida, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin se la acercó a Sesshoumaru, quién también la besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

Rin sonrió y la llevó a su cuna.

-Quieres algo para desayunar, mi amor?

-Lo que hagas está bien.

Rin lo besó con ternura y preparó un desayuno en 15 minutos.

-Eso fue rápido!

Rin sonrió.

-Es sencillo. Tostadas, huevo, tocineta y jugo.

Después de desayunar, Sesshoumaru se fue al estudio. Eran ya las 11 de la mañana, cuando Rin le llevó una bebida, Sesshoumaru estaba enfrascado en una discusión por teléfono. Cerró la llamada.

-Gracias, preciosa…

El fax comenzó a imprimir varias hojas.

-Me pasarías eso, por favor?

Rin se lo pasó sin verlo. Al leer lo que decía, vio a Rin.

-Sabías de esto?

-De qué hablas?

Sesshoumaru le mostró una página de periódico donde había una fotografía de ellos después del funeral. Y como encabezado decía que Rin lo había abandonado. Otra donde decía que el embarazo de Rin era de un amante y una tercera que decía que Sesshoumaru intentó suicidarse y como consecuencia era su parálisis.

-Por Kami! Qué es todo esto!

-La maldición de Sesshoumaru Kazami… Así le llaman. Tengo que ir a la oficina… más bien a la planta de producción.

-Está bien…

-Ven conmigo.

……………………………………………

Nadie podía creerlo al ver al poderoso magnate en la planta de producción y en silla de ruedas.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Hola…

-Señor, lo que dicen los periódicos.

-Nada de eso es cierto, por eso estoy aquí.

Sesshoumaru le indicó a Rin a dónde lo debía llevar. Era una parte alta sobre la planta, donde todos podían ver. Rin lo llevó hasta allí con ayuda de dos obreros más.

-Gracias.

Sesshoumaru hizo una seña para que el capataz detuviera el trabajo. Una vez que obtuvo la atención de todos, comenzó a hablar.

-Al igual que ustedes, vi lo que dicen los periódicos. Nada de eso es cierto. Absolutamente nada. Mi hijo, Maxwell, muchos de ustedes lo conocieron, murió de una malformación congénita en los riñones. Nació con los riñones enfermos y no encontramos un donante para hacerle un trasplante de riñón a tiempo. Saben que a pesar de su enfermedad, Maxwell fue un niño feliz y siempre sonreía, y lo hizo hasta su último aliento…

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin.

-Mi esposa nunca ha dejado mi lado, ni yo el suyo… así que esos rumores de un amante, y no sé que más, es mentira.

Cargó a la niña sobre su cabeza para que todos la vieran.

-Ella es mi hija Nicole… y la razón por la que estoy en silla de ruedas…

Hubo un murmullo general. Sesshoumaru bajó a la niña y la besó en la mejilla.

-Rin...

-Se merecen una explicación…

-Yo no puedo…

-Entonces lo haré yo.

Rin llamó la atención de los trabajadores.

-Señores, por favor… se merecen una explicación… La razón es que un conductor ebrio nos embistió de frente, yo aún estaba embarazada y Sesshoumaru se quitó su cinturón y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Eso me salvó la vida a mí y a nuestra hija… pero fue a cambio de sus piernas… Estamos aquí… estamos aquí porque ustedes son lo más importante de toda la empresa. Ustedes son lo más valioso. Y en lugar de un insignificante papel que pueda explicar todo, vale más decir las cosas en persona. La empresa no está en quiebra. La empresa no va a cerrar y Sesshoumaru seguirá siendo el presidente y dueño mientras tenga aliento.

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y hubo un barullo en general. De repente se comenzó a escuchar un coro exigiendo un beso. Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron y ella se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. El escándalo fue mayor. Sesshoumaru rió. Bajaron a la planta nuevamente y los rodearon. Apretaban la mano de Sesshoumaru o de Rin. Nicole veía a todos lados confundida por la multitud. Comenzó a llorar y Rin la cargó.

-Es idéntica a Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru rió buscando quién había dicho eso. Salieron de la planta despidiéndose de todos y entonces fueron a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Mientras subían en el ascensor, Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin.

-Eso que dijiste estuvo perfecto. Es la verdad, me importa más lo que piensan ellos que lo que piensen los accionistas.

Rin sonrió. Llegaron al último piso y salieron del ascensor, Sesshoumaru con Nicole sentada sobre su regazo, riendo y jugando con sus manos. Una mujer un poco más joven que Rin, se sorprendió tanto al verlo, que dejó caer todos los papeles que cargaba.

-S-Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin-sama!

Rin rió al reconocer a su antigua secretaria.

-Ari! Cómo estás?

-De maravilla, pero Rin-sama… usted aquí?

-Se conocen?

-Sessh, ella fue mi primera secretaria… cuando trabajaba en bienes raíces.

Ari no parecía comprenderlo todo.

-Ari, él es mi esposo.

-Bromea!

-No…

-Kami! Qué bueno! Me alegra tanto que no se casara con ese tonto de Bankotzu!

Rin se sonrojó y vio a Sesshoumaru y leyó la pregunta en su rostro.

-No. Por eso me fui de allí. Vine aquí como relacionista pública…

-Y hace cuánto se casaron?

-Ya vamos a cumplir 11 años.

-Vaya! Entonces lo del periódico…

-Todo es mentira…

-Y lo del niño… digo, era hijo suyo?

-Sí. Maxwell era mi hijo. Murió hace dos años y 6 meses.

-Kami…

Luego de que Sesshoumaru tomara lo que necesitaba de su oficina, volvieron a la casa.

…………………………………………

**2 meses después.**

Ya era de noche. Rin jugaba con Nicole en la cama y la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Eres el tesorito de mami! Sí!

Nicole tocaba su rostro y su nariz y reía, luego se tocaba la suya.

-Tienes una naricita bella como la de tu papi… y su sonrisa…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, pero no hizo ruido.

-Y cómo vas a tener los ojitos?

Nicole hablaba su dialecto. Rin sólo sonreía y le hacía cosquillas. La besaba en el abdomen y soplaba contra su piel. Eso hacía que Nicole riera a carcajadas. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y se sentó en la cama, con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas coloradas. Sesshoumaru se pasó a la cama desde la silla de ruedas.

-Te ves hermosa…

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Irás a la terapia mañana?

-Sí.

Nicole gateó hasta Sesshoumaru y se acomodó junto a él. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Ojalá y Kami me permita volver a caminar, princesa… para llevarte de paseo y jugar contigo…

La pequeña balbuceó varias cosas. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Y besó a su princesa. Tomó la mano de Rin y la besó.

-Valió la pena Rin… ya no me importa si no vuelvo a caminar… el ver a mi bebé sana y salva me dice que valió hasta la última gota de sangre. Sin contar con que gracias a Kami, no te pasó nada.

Rin lo besó y acarició su rostro.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte hablar así. Kami te dio una segunda oportunidad para ser padre… no la desperdicies…

Sesshoumaru besó a su pequeña que ya se comenzaba a quedar dormida.

-Te amo, princesa… y no te lo diré sólo ahora. Te lo diré hasta que me muera…

Cuando Nicole estuvo dormida, Rin la llevó a su cuna. Al volver, se acomodó junto a Sesshoumaru, quien la comenzó a desvestir.

-Sessh…

-Shh!

Rin se dejó llevar por las caricias y besos de su esposo.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se perdía en las profundidades de su boca, olvidándose del tiempo y espacio. Sesshoumaru acarició sus senos y así mismo se desvió con sus besos hasta los mismos y se dedicó a saborearlos mientras deslizó una mano hasta su intimidad. Y la acarició provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Rin lo acariciaba instintivamente. Ambos cruzaron miradas.

-Lo sientes?

-Sí…

Rin le removió el pantalón para ver que efectivamente, su esposo estaba erecto.

-Sessh, lo sientes?

-Sí, lo siento. Sentí todo lo que me hiciste, creí que era un truco de mi mente o no sé qué.

Rin lo volvió a acariciar y a rozar la punta, Sesshoumaru tembló.

-Preciosa, eso lo sentí…

-Pero no creo que pueda hacerte el amor… y si te lastimo? Ay, no Sessh! Mejor pregúntale al doctor y después…

-Preciosa, cuando me duela algo, yo grito.

-Estás seguro?

Sesshoumaru la haló sobre él y la besó apasionadamente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Rin sonrió y se acomodó sobre su cintura.

…………………………………………………

Rin continuaba sobre él. Sus manos apoyadas del colchón. Sesshoumaru la rodeaba con sus brazos, uno en la cintura y uno sobre su trasero. Sus miradas encadenadas mientras recuperaban el aliento. Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Estás bien?

-Ahora sí que no me importaría quedarme así…

Rin rió y lo besó con cariño y ternura.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te amo, preciosa… te amo más que a mi propia vida…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin acarició su rostro.

-Quiero tener más hijos, Sessh…

-Pero si Nicole apenas tiene 9 meses!

-No hablo de ahora. Pero mi amor… aún estás con esa cosa estúpida de que no te gustan los niños? Sabes que es mentira. Y yo también lo sé…

-Rin…

Por favor, Sessh! Mis hijos son mi razón para vivir y siempre soñé con una gran familia llena de niños… mis niños…

-Pero Rin…

Rin le selló los labios con su dedo índice y lo sustituyó por sus labios.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

Rin se acomodó a su lado, dándole la espalda. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin…

-Está bien… olvídalo, Sesshoumaru… sabía que era demasiado pedir… A veces hasta me pregunto cómo es que me casé contigo…

-Te casaste conmigo porque me amas.

-Te amo, sí… sólo por eso me quedo… porque no sé vivir sin ti…

-Yo tampoco sé vivir sin ti, mi amor…

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Déjame dormir, sí? Por favor?

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Rin pensó que Sesshoumaru estaba dormido y se levantó. Fue a la habitación de Nicole y la vio dormir.

-Kami, protégela… que nada le pase a mi bebé… que su vida esté libre de enfermedades… que sea siempre feliz… que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad…

Rin la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor… eres mi más grande tesoro…

La pequeña se movió dormida, Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

-Sé que siempre me harás orgullosa de ti. Porque tienes un corazón grande y noble como el de tu papi.

Rin la volvió a acomodar en la cuna y se quedó viéndola dormir. Volvió a la habitación y acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Perdóname… sé que haces todo en tu poder por hacerme feliz…

Lo besó en los labios y se acomodó a su lado. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y acarició su espalda.

-Antes de arreglar las cosas, suelo dañarlas y hacerte llorar… Rin… no creo que podamos tener más hijos, porque me dijeron que aunque vuelva a caminar, puede ser que sea estéril de ahora en adelante…

Rin se dio la vuelta y acarició su rostro, no pudo evitar lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshoumaru las removió con sus dedos.

-No llores, preciosa, me partes el alma…

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru!

Rin se refugió en su pecho y lloró toda la noche. Sesshoumaru sólo pudo abrazarla mientras sentía su corazón partirse en mil.

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa! Nunca fue mi intención hacerte tan infeliz!

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con lágrimas en los mismos. Nunca sería capaz de cumplir el más anhelado sueño de su esposa.

………………………………………………

**N/A: Es media noche y Mizuho escribiendo! Espero que no me quieran matar. Agradezco a todas por sus reviews. Besos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Algo Contigo

**NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS CON LENGUAJE FUERTE!  
**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9**

**Algo Contigo**

Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio revisando unos papeles que le enviaron por fax.

-Sessh! Ven! Rápido!

Sesshoumaru fue a toda prisa hasta la sala, sólo para ver a su pequeña dar sus primeros pasos. Nicole caminó hasta Rin y descansó en sus brazos.

-Sí! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin la llenó de besos y la volvió a colocar en el piso.

-Ve con papi, mi amor…

-Dada!

-Sí, con papi. Vamos…

Rin la tomó de las manitos, la pequeña se aferró a sus dedos y caminó torpemente hasta llegar a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó, la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi bebita ya camina!

-Dada…

Continuó hablando en su idioma.

-Eres la bebé más bella de todo el mundo!

La pequeña lo abrazó.

-Dale un beso a papi…

Nicole lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, princesa…

Nicole se acomodó contra su pecho y se quedó tranquila. Rin la trató de cargar, pero Nicole se aferró a su camisa.

-DADA!

-Está bien… déjala…

Rin asintió y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru volvió al estudio con Nicole sobre sus piernas y la besó con ternura.

-Te gusta estar conmigo? Sí? Te gusta estar con papá?

Sesshoumaru se quedó con ella en las piernas mientras terminaba de leer los papeles, cuando terminó, envió la respuesta por fax y salió del estudio. Nicole tenía tres dedos dentro de la boca. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Y fue a la sala, donde Rin leía una revista.

-El mordedor está en la nevera?

-Sí, hay uno abajo y una en el congelador.

Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera, sacó el mordedor y se lo dio a la pequeña que lo tomó de inmediato y la comenzó a morder. Sesshoumaru volvió a la sala con Rin. Dejando la revista a un lado, cargó a Nicole y le hizo cosquillas, ella rió y Rin la besó quedando acostada en el sillón. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Pasa algo, preciosa?

-Estoy cansada… es como si no durmiera bien…

Rin abrazó a Nicole.

-Preciosa, porqué no vas y descansas?

-Sí, Sesshoumaru, te puedo dejar sólo con Nicole.

-Claro que puedes. No es al otro lado del mundo que vas, es a dormir.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Lo dejó con la pequeña y se fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru se bajó de la silla y se sentó en el piso y bajó a Nicole del sillón. La llenó de besos y la pequeña rió.

-Dada…

-Papá.

-Prrrrr…

La pequeña dio un chillido y colocó ambas manos en cada mejilla de Sesshoumaru. Estuvieron jugando un largo rato hasta que Sesshoumaru vio junto al VHS la película de Maxwell.

-Princesa, quieres conocer a tu hermanito?

Sesshoumaru se arrastró hasta el televisor y lo encendió, volvió a recostarse del sillón con Nicole a su lado. Vieron la película, cuando Nicole veía a Rin o a Sesshoumaru, levantaba un dedito y apuntaba.

-Aba! Dada!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mamá, mira a mamá… y ése es tu hermanito Max…

-Ilo…

Se vio una parte donde Sesshoumaru salía corriendo junto con Max.

-Dada, ina…

-Sí, mi princesita, papá caminaba…

Nicole vio las piernas de su padre y las tocó. Lo veía de forma insistente como pidiendo una explicación. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza, y la besó en la frente.

-Princesa…

Nicole lo besó en la mejilla.

-Dada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Princesa, papi no puede caminar, porque se sacrificó por ti. Y sabes qué? Lo haría otra vez.

Nicole se acomodó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le permitió dormirse sobre sus piernas. Cuando Rin se levantó, fue a la sala y los vio, sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa, cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Riquísimo, gracias!

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo besó con ternura. Acarició la cabellera de su pequeña.

-Es hermosa, mi amor… idéntica a ti.

-Yo no lo diría… tiene tu color de pelo…

-Sólo el color… tiene tú pelo, míralo, todo lacio, sin rizos… creo que tendrá tus ojos.

-No… hoy la vi. Son como los tuyos…

Rin se apoyó de su hombro. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con su brazo y la besó con cariño.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Te has dado cuenta de que nuestros hijos son maravillosos y excepcionales?

-Lo sé… son idénticos a su papi… con un corazón de oro y el alma de azúcar…

-Hm… así eres tú…

Rin sonrió.

………………………………………

Estaban en la casa de Kagome, Esteban y Nicole jugaban juntos mientras los adultos conversaban y reían. Sango y Miroku tenían un cuchicheo.

-Ya, diles!

-No, diles tú…

Se detuvieron al notar que todos les prestaban atención. Sango tomó la mano de Miroku.

-Rin, Sesshoumaru… gracias a ustedes y a su gran corazón… Miroku y yo estamos esperando un hijo…

Rin se emocionó y los abrazó para felicitarlos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y apretó la mano de Miroku.

-Muchas felicidades…

Miroku le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio. Rin salió con Nicole al supermercado. Inuyasha fue al apartamento.

-Hola… Rin no está ahora mismo, pero no creo que tarde mucho…

-Es contigo con quien vengo a hablar.

-Qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru. Qué es esto que haces con Rin?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Esta montaña rusa de emociones. Rin es… Sesshoumaru, accediste a tener otro hijo sólo por llenar el vacío de Maxwell?

-Te estás volviendo loco!

-Eso quiero saber yo de ti! Cómo se te ocurre prometerle darle todos los hijos que quiera y ahora que te pide seguir, tú le dices que no!

-Yo no le dije que no!

-Mira, ya estás muy viejo para estos jueguitos. Rin vino a mí en calidad de cuñada, no de paciente. Y sabes qué? Está aterrada. Se está muriendo de los nervios. Por que el doctor le prohibió los anticonceptivos hormonales mientras le dé leche a Nicole. Y está atrasada.

-Qué! Pero si ella fue ahora mismo a comprar…

-Sesshoumaru. Rin tiene un mes completo de retraso… asumo que aún en tu condición puedes hacer ciertas cosas…

-Qué insinúas imbécil! Claro que Rin me es fiel!

-No digo eso animal! Digo que si no, puede significar que está enferma.

-Déjate de las bromas estúpidas!

Rin entró con Nicole en ese momento. Al ver a su tío, la pequeña extendió sus bracitos.

-Ío!

-Hola, princesa!

Inuyasha la tomó de los brazos de su cuñada y la besó en la mejilla. Pocos minutos después se marchó. Rin estaba en la habitación. Sesshoumaru fue tras ella, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Rin… preciosa, abre la puerta…

Rin abrió la puerta, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Qué pasa?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Dame unos minutos… quiero bañarme…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-Sessh…

-Rin, estás embarazada?

Rin guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

-No lo sé…

-No lo sabes? Cómo es que no lo sabes?

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru. Tengo miedo. Y si no es eso? Y si estoy enferma?

-No estás enferma.

-No lo sé…

Rin se soltó de su agarre y se metió al baño. Sesshoumaru percibió las lágrimas en su rostro antes de que se alejara de él.

-Rin…

-Quiero estar sola… por favor…

Sesshoumaru la vio entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

-Malditas mis piernas que no responden a la necesidad de correr tras de ti. Maldita mi vida que sólo ha traído desgracias a la mujer que amo… Maldito mi corazón que no te puede dejar ir a ser feliz en brazos de otro…

Salió de la habitación. Nicole jugaba en su corralito. Se puso de pie.

-Dada! Dada! Dada!

Sesshoumaru la sacó fuera del corralito y la sentó en sus piernas. La pequeña acarició su rostro.

-Dada isde…

-Mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello. Pasó cerca de una hora y como Rin no salía del baño, Sesshoumaru fue a buscarla.

-Rin…

-Vete.

-Rin, tenemos que hablar.

-No, vete!

-Rin, sal de ahí, maldita sea! Esto es algo que nos concierne a los dos!

Rin salió del baño con el rostro rojo y empapado en lágrimas. Sesshoumaru la haló hacia él y la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No, escúchame primero… No es que no me gusten los niños. Es el riesgo a perderte. Preciosa, sólo pasa embarazarte para que nos lluevan mil calamidades. No has tenido un parto normal. Y los doctores nunca lo pronostican. Cómo esperas que me sienta ante la idea de volver a pasar por esa tortura?

-Sessh…

-Rin, no sabes cuánto quisiera ser capaz de dejarte libre y que hagas tu vida con alguien que no le importe… con alguien que sí cumpla cada uno de tus deseos… pero mi amor, no puedo. No puedo porque sé que al momento en que cruces por esa puerta, yo muero. Y es que yo estaba muerto antes de ti… y volveré a estarlo sin ti…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo te amo, Rin… te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a morir por ti… y por eso… si te quieres ir… puedes hacerlo. Sin culpas, ni remordimientos.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, la tristeza embargaba su rostro. Sabía que era mentira, pero él realmente lo hacía por ella. Sin siquiera sospechar lo errado que estaba. Acarició su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado. Estoy donde pertenezco…

Rin nunca creyó posible verlo llorando por ella. Sesshoumaru era un hombre firme, fuerte e inmutable. Sin embargo, estaba llorando mientras la aferraba contra él y hundía su rostro en su vientre. Aquello la conmovió hasta sus entrañas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh…

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura por todo su rostro y se fue acercando hasta sus labios donde lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-No sé cómo decirte esto…

-Estás embarazada?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No, mi amor… llamé al doctor y me dijo que es porque estoy produciendo mucha leche… y que hasta que deje de darle leche a Nicole será así de irregular.

-No estás enferma?

-No, gracias a Kami, no…

-Porqué cuando te lo pregunté antes me dijiste que no sabías.

-No lo sabía. Me hice una prueba de embarazo aquí. El doctor me dijo que si la prueba daba negativo, era por eso. La de sangre me la darán mañana…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa… te lo prometo… tendremos más hijos… pero tú tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás…

Rin sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.

………………………………………………

Hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nicole. La pequeña reía en todo momento y no se separaba de su padre.

Sesshoumaru seguía en su terapia, contando siempre con el apoyo de su esposa. Cuando se deprimía por no notar cambios, Rin lo abrazaba y se quedaba a su lado recordándole que no importaba nada más.

**3 años después.**

Sesshoumaru estaba en el balcón. Nicole fue hasta él y se subió a sus piernas.

-Papa, estás triste otra vez?

-No mi princesita… No estoy triste…

-Demo papa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Es sólo que quiero caminar, Nicole… hacer a tu mami tan feliz como se lo merece…

-Mama es feliz… me lo dice…

-Sí... A mí también...

-Demo... Papa no se ve feliz...

-Nicole... A ti te importa que tu papá no pueda caminar? No puedo llevarte al parque y jugar contigo...

-Pero papa me cuida y juega conmigo… papa, no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor! Eres mi princesita!

-Entonces porqué papa piensa que yo no te quiero? Mama me dijo que cuando se quiere a alguien, se quiere como es… yo no tengo un papa que camina. Pero tengo un papa que me quiere más que uno que camina.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Papa, es verdad que no caminas por mí?

-Cuando naciste, tu mami y yo sufrimos un accidente… y yo la cuidé a ella y a ti, para que no les pasara nada…

Nicole lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Papa dejó de caminar por mí…

La pequeña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru se las quitó.

-Perdón, papa… perdón…

-No tienes que pedirme perdón… si lo tuviera que volver a hacer, lo haría…

Rin fue hasta la terraza y lo abrazó desde atrás, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasa aquí? Porqué están tan tristes?

-No es nada, preciosa…

-Mi amor, tengo algo para ti…

-Qué cosa?

-Ya verás…

Rin haló la silla y luego la empujó hacia el ascensor. Bajaron hasta el garaje donde había una minivan aparcada con un enorme lazo rojo sobre el techo.

-A dónde vamos?

-A dónde tú quieras.

-Preciosa…

-Es tuya.

-Qué?

Rin presionó el botón de la alarma y luego otro más y la puerta trasera se abrió y bajó una rampa. Rin lo subió en la rampa y le mostró que tenía que presionar el botón verde y la rampa subió. La silla se acomodó perfectamente al lado del conductor y Rin le mostró el acelerador, el freno y todo lo demás.

-Bromeas…

-No, mi amor. La pedí especial para ti.

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Quieres dar un paseo, Nicole?

-Vamos a comer helado!

-Pues helado vamos a comer!

Sesshoumaru encendió la van y luego de un par de vueltas dentro del parqueo y practicar aparcarse, salieron en busca del helado. Al llegar a la heladería, entraron mientras Nicole brincaba de la alegría. Ambos sonrieron y la dejaron ir al área de juegos mientras les servían sus postres. Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Rin y las apretó.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-De nada, cariño…

Rin le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Pocos minutos después, Nicole volvió entristecida se ocultó en el regazo de su madre.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y continuó en la misma posición.

-Nicky, cariño, qué pasó?

Rin acarició su cabeza y vio a Sesshoumaru desconcertado.

-Ven aquí, princesita…

-Papa!

La pequeña se subió a las piernas de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó, princesa? Hm?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien con ternura y la abrazó.

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Nicky, dile a papi qué te pasó?

-Son malos, se ríen de mí…

-Por qué? Quienes? Dónde?

-En los juegos… se ríen de mi porque mi papa no camina… y una niña grande dijo que tú no puedes ser mi papa porque eres un tullido… qué es eso? Papa? No me gusta como suena…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Sessh, qué harás?

-No te preocupes… ya vengo…

Sesshoumaru fue al área de juegos con Nicole. Cuando los niños la vieron señalarlos, ellos corrieron hasta sus padres. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Nicole.

-Ves que son unos cobardes? Ya se fueron a esconder…

Un hombre se acercó con una niña de algunos 9 años.

-Cuál es su problema? Se cree que todo el mundo tiene que ser condescendiente porque está en una silla de ruedas?

Sesshoumaru levantó las cejas.

-Condescendiente? Nicky, vete con tu mamá?

-No, papa.

-Ahora.

Nicole le obedeció.

-A mí me importa un carajo la condescendencia. A mí sólo me importa el respeto. Y me merezco el mismo respeto que cualquiera que camine. Ya comprendo porqué su hija le habló así a mi hija… no tiene de dónde aprender los buenos modales.

-Cuida tu boca!

-No, tú cuida la tuya. Yo sé muy bien lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Tullido de mierda!

Rin le dio una cachetada, pero fue tanta la fuerza que el hombre se tambaleó.

-Cuando tú arriesgues tu vida por tu hija y quedes paralizado, comprenderás lo que es ser un tullido de mierda! Llamarlo bruto es un halago…

El dueño, que lo había visto y escuchado todo, apoyó a Rin y le pidió al hombre que se marchara de la tienda. Sesshoumaru se dirigía a la puerta por igual.

-Señor! Señor…

El dueño lo detuvo en la puerta.

-Acepte mis más sinceras disculpas… hay personas que parecen que nunca llegaron a la repartición de tacto…

-No se preocupe… ya me voy…

-Para mí sería un honor que una persona como usted se quede en mí tienda…

-No gracias…

-Señor, una cosa más… nada es imposible…

El hombre se golpeó ambas piernas, se escucharon huecas. Al levantarse el pantalón Sesshoumaru las vio, ambas eran plásticas. El hombre le sonrió a Sesshoumaru.

-Alguien que arriesgue su vida por la de sus hijos, merece el más grande de los honores… Por favor, señor… no se marche…

Rin le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya no importa, mi amor…

-Está bien…

Volvieron a la mesa, el gerente les ofreció cubrir la cuenta.

-No se moleste…

-Señora… usted es mi heroína…

Rin sonrió.

-No es que me guste recurrir a la violencia, pero ya me hastiaba.

Cuando salieron de la heladería, vieron la minivan vandalizada, tenía la pintura rayada y decía "Tullido". Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento y se encerró en el estudio. Rin le tocaba la puerta pidiéndole que abriera. Al cabo de un buen rato, y sin lograr nada, Rin se dio por vencida y se alejó. Nicole se subió al sillón donde estaba Rin y tomó una de sus lágrimas entre sus deditos.

-Mami… por qué lloras? Yo no quiero que mami llore… dónde está mi papi?

Nicole comenzó a llorar. Rin la abrazó.

-Tranquila, mi amor… tranquila. Tu papi está en el estudio.

-Pero por qué mami llora?

-No lo sé… no me gusta que tu papi esté así… pero no puedo hacer nada…

Nicole empujó a Rin hasta acostarla, se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Mami… qué significa tullido?

-Es una manera de faltar el respeto, mi amor… es una manera muy fea de decir que no puede usar las manos o los pies…

-Como papi?

-Sí, mi amor… pero no debemos decirle así a nadie. Porque los hace sentir mal… Ay! Mi amor… qué voy a hacer?

-Vamos a dormir…

Rin sonrió y siguió el consejo de su pequeña, pero se quedó realmente dormida. Una vez que lo estuvo, Nicole se bajó del sillón y fue al estudio. Tocó la puerta.

-Papi, papi! Mami se enfermó!

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta.

-Qué pasó?

-No lo sé… mami estaba muy triste y se quedó durmiendo y ya no me oye…

Sesshoumaru fue hasta Rin.

-Rin, preciosa…

Rin despertó exaltada.

-Qué pasó?

-Estás bien? Te sientes bien?

-Sí… Nicole y yo estábamos descansando…

-Nicole…

La pequeña estaba escondida detrás de un sillón.

-Nicole!

-No le grites, qué te pasa?

-Nicole me mintió! Me dijo que te llamaba y no le respondías!

-Pero… Nicky, mi amor, ven conmigo…

Nicole se acercó con la cabeza baja.

-Nicole, eso que le dijiste a tu papá es una mentira. Y como sabes lo que es una mentira te vamos a castigar.

-Demo… está bien… pero no me quites lo que más quiero, mami, onegai, eso no…

-Y qué es lo que más quieres?

-Sentarme con papa…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Nicole, porqué le mentiste a tu papá?

-Porque no quería que siguieras triste porque pelearon y no se querían hablar y tú estabas llorando y…

-Con calma, mi amor… con calma…

Nicole abrazó a Rin llorando.

-Gomen, mama! Yo no quería hacer nada malo!

Rin la abrazó. Vio a Sesshoumaru. Sabían que eran muy suaves con los castigos. Rin decidió castigarla sólo por 5 minutos. De todas manera era una mentira y el resultado pudo ser peor. La sentó en una silla y de frente a un rincón.

-Te quedarás ahí por 5 minutos.

-Demo, mama!

-Una mentira es una mentira. 5 minutos.

La pequeña lloró los 5 minutos completos. Sesshoumaru tuvo que detener a Rin varias veces que intentó acercarse a ella.

-Pero es que…

-Rin, casi me caigo de la silla. Literalmente, fue como si intentara ponerme de pie. Debe aprender.

-Ahora resultó que el castigo es para mí. No soporto verla llorar así…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Tranquila, mi amor… sólo un minuto más…

Al terminar los 5 minutos, Rin se acercó a Nicole con la punta de la nariz roja. Nicole la abrazó.

-Mama! Gomen! No lo vuelvo a hacer!

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Mama!

Rin la calmó y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Ya, mi amor… tranquila…

La besó en la mejilla y le limpió el rostro. Nicole se quedó recostada de su pecho. Rin la abrazó. Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin y la besó en la mejilla. Nicole sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Ya se quieren otra vez!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y también te quiero a ti, mi amorcito lindo…

…………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Oportunidad

**Capítulo 10**

**Oportunidad**

Sesshoumaru se cayó de bruces mientras hacía su terapia, el entrenador lo quiso ayudar, pero él no lo dejó. El entrenador se sentó a su lado en el piso.

-Sabes algo, Sesshoumaru? Si sigues teniendo miedo a caerte, te seguirás cayendo…

Sesshoumaru se limpió la sangre de la boca.

-No tengo miedo, maldita sea!

-Como sea…

El entrenador se iba a poner de pie.

-Jaken… cuando tuviste a tu hijo, estabas paralítico?

-Cuando nació era parapléjico y tenía ambos brazos fracturados… no pude cargarlo casi hasta los 4 meses…

-Tuviste que lidiar con la crueldad de los niños o sus padres?

-Realmente, siempre habrá alguien… pero nada muy grave… qué pasó?

-Rin me regaló una minivan especial…

-Eso es grandioso, cuál es el problema?

-Para estrenarla salimos a comer helado, Nicky lo pidió… la cosa es que en la heladería, Nicky volvió con nosotros llorando. Los niños se burlaban de ella por mí. Y una niña de unos 9 años, le dijo que no podía ser mi hija porque soy un tullido… fui a ver quiénes eran y los niños huyeron… pero entonces el papá de la de 9 años me enfrentó y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido… Jaken, no te imaginas lo impotente que me sentí, sin poder ser capaz de defender a mi hija… De no ser por Rin, no sé dónde pararíamos…

-Realmente te hubieras sentido mejor por haberle partido la cara a ese tipo?

-Tú no?

-Pero no te das cuenta de que ese tipo es un tullido mental. Por favor, Sesshoumaru, cómo me voy a sentir bien moliendo a palos a un tullido mental?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se haló las piernas para acomodarse. Jaken le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Hay algo que te turba…

-Últimamente no dejo de pensar en la época cuando caminaba, cuando Rin quedó embarazada de Nicky… yo soñaba con ser el mejor padre del mundo… con… con evitar las cosas que hice mal con Max… y ahora… esto es lo que soy…

-Lo siento, amigo… me equivoqué… sí eres un tullido, pero mental.

-Oye!

-Nunca, en 7 años que tengo trabajando aquí, nunca he visto una niña más feliz que Nicole, una niña que no le importa cómo esté su padre, sólo le importa el amor y el tiempo que él le dedica. Te estás volviendo loco? Si le ofrecen el mundo a cambio de ti, ella lo rechazaría! Tú eres su mundo! Sesshoumaru, tu hija te ama y te apoya en todo, créeme que aunque no sepa lo que es, te apoya… y de ésta manera es que le pagas? Medita muy bien y vuelve a pensarlo. Si caminaras, dónde estarías cuando dijo su primera palabra?

-Trabajando…

-Cuando dio sus primeros pasos?

-Trabajando…

-Estarías cada noche en tu casa a la hora de dormir para escucharla decirte que te quiere y besarte en la mejilla?

-No…

-Eontonces de qué carajos te quejas! Tienes el apoyo incondicional y el amor de tu esposa, el amor de tu hija! Maldita sea! De qué te quejas!

-Quiero dejarlas libre… para que no atrofien sus vidas cargando conmigo…

Jaken le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, lo tiró de espaldas y continuó golpeándolo.

-Eres estúpido! Qué no te das cuenta que no volverán! Nunca volverán! Nunca más volvieron!

Sesshoumaru se lo quitó de encima. Jaken lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Jaken…

-Yo era como tú. Yo la dejé libre… y ahora ella se enamoró de otro! Y mi hijo debe creer que lo abandoné! No tengo nada!

Sesshoumaru se sentó nuevamente.

-No desperdicies lo que tienes… si lo repites muchas veces, se hará realidad… celebra que no eres un maldito vegetal y vive la vida como Kami te la dio…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, amigo…

-No seas estúpido, Sesshoumaru. Rin es una mujer maravillosa y si la dejas libre, alguien más la tomará…

-Lo sé… vale mucho más de lo que me puedo imaginar.

-Quizás tú no te la mereces… pero ella sí te merece a ti, porque es lo que quiere…

-Jaken… no has intentado hablar con ella?

-Para qué? Ya conocí al novio…

-Ve y habla con ella. O te juro por Kami que te devuelvo la paliza que me diste hoy…

………………………………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Nicole corrió hacia él, pero al verlo lleno de moretes, huyó llorando.

-MAMI!

-Princesa, soy yo!

-Sesshoumaru! Qué le hiciste a… Oh! Por Kami! Qué rayos te pasó!

Sesshoumaru la haló por una mano y la hizo quedar sobre sus piernas. La besó apasionadamente mientras la sostenía por la cintura. Al separarse, Rin tenía las mejillas coloradas, Sesshoumaru rió.

-Nunca me vas a dejar…

-Nunca, mi amor…

-Qué bien, porque no pienso dejarte ir…

Rin rió a carcajadas y continuó besándolo.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Mama…

-Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Digamos que Jaken me abrió los ojos a puñetazos…

-Eres un bestia.

-Estás ocupada?

-No… realmente no…

-Me podrías preparar un baño? Me duele todo lo que siento…

-Sí…

Rin le estaba preparando el baño y probando el agua. Nicole comenzó a hacer lo mismo, metiendo la mano en el agua. Rin rió.

-Me quieres ayudar a prepararle el baño a papi?

-Sí!

-Entonces, me traerás lo que te pida… dame dos rocas de manzanilla…

La pequeña se acercó varias piedritas a la nariz. A la tercera, tomó una en cada mano y se las llevó a Rin.

-Sí! Para qué sirve la manzanilla?

-Calma el espíritu.

Rin sonrió. La pequeña la ayudó en casi todo.

-Mami… yo también quiero bañarme con papi…

-Quieres bañarte con papi?

-Sí…

-Sessh…

-Sí?

-Ponte los boxers, Nicky se quiere bañar contigo.

-Creí que tú también lo harías…

Rin salió del baño. Sesshoumaru ya los tenía puestos.

-Kami, la cara te parece carne molida…

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin se acercó y lo besó. Lo llevó al baño, luego de ayudarlo a entrar, entró a Nicole y la acomodó en sus piernas y luego entró ella. Nicole jugaba con Sesshoumaru echándole agua en la cara y viéndola correr. Rin se acomodó detrás de Sesshoumaru.

-Estás listo?

-Sí…

Al terminar el baño, Rin le comenzó a dar un masaje y Sesshoumaru sentía que se derretía.

-Papi, qué te pasa?

-Nada, princesa… es el masaje, me quita el dolor…

Rin le dio un masaje de cuerpo completo. Al finalizar, lo dejó acostado en la cama y lo besó.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Mami!

-Dime…

-Yo también quiero uno!

Rin rió y le dio un masaje a Nicole. La pequeña se abrazó al pecho de su papá.

-Nicky?

-Dime, papa?

-Tú me quieres?

-Sí!

-Sin importar que no pueda caminar?

-Sí!... Papi…

-Dime…

-Tú me quieres aunque no puedas caminar?

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor…

-Pero es que yo tengo la culpa…

-No, princesa… tu no tienes la culpa de nada… tú eres mi tesoro más lindo…

Nicole apoyó la cabeza del pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Me puedo quedar con mi papa hoy?

-Todo el día, mi amor… descansa…

Rin la besó a ella también y salió de la habitación.

-Nicky…

-Hm?

-No crees que tu mami se sienta sola? Hace tantas cosas por nosotros y nosotros sólo le pedimos más…

-Y qué podemos hacer? Ella no me deja ayudarla, dice que soy una bebé…

-Vamos a hacerle un regalo, si?

-Está bien… pero… qué regalo?

-Yo tengo aquí… algo que le iba a dar hace unos días, pero no pude.

-Qué es?

-Ya verás… Primero vamos a regalarle flores…

-Sí!

-A ver… le regalaremos… rosas… un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono y ordenó las rosas. Le dijo a Nicole dónde debía buscar y la pequeña volvió con una cajita forrada en terciopelo.

-Qué es esto papi? Es suave…

-Se llama terciopelo… a ver…

Tocaron a la puerta. Rin abrió.

-Sí?

-Samuru… Rin?

-Sí?

-Entrega especial de parte de su esposo…

-Qué!

Rin recibió el arreglo y firmó el papel. El mensajero se marchó. Rin vio una tarjeta y luego de ponerlas sobre una mesa, tomó la tarjeta.

-Sessh!

Rin corrió a la habitación, allí Sesshoumaru la esperaba junto con Nicole. Rin sonrió y los abrazó.

-Gracias, mi amor! Gracias, cariño!

Los llenó de besos a los dos.

-Mira papa! Mama está feliz!

Rin sonrió y la abrazó haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sí, estoy feliz, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado y las veía reír y abrazarse.

-Ahora besitos a papi…

Ambas lo llenaron de besos.

-Te gustó?

-Me encantó, es precioso, mi amor…

-Tengo algo para ti…

-Algo más?

Sesshoumaru le mostró lo que había en el interior de la caja. Una fina cadena de platino con un diamante de un quilate y unos aretes que hacían juego de medio quilate. Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor! Es bellísimo!

-Aún no…

Sesshoumaru tomó la cadena para ponérsela y la besó en el cuello. A todo esto, Nicole sólo sonreía.

-Ahora sí… tú la haces bella…

Rin sonrió y luego de verse al espejo, se lanzó a sus brazos y se lo comió a besos.

-Gracias, mi amor.

…………………………………………

Jaken iba caminando por la acera, en sus manos un ramo de flores silvestres. Se detuvo frente a una casa.

Desde el interior un niño de algunos 10 años, veía por la ventana, se alejó gritándole a su mamá que corriera a ver.

Jaken trataba de armarse de valor y cruzar la cerca. 10 años era demasiado tiempo. Volvió a ver hacia la casa y cerrando las manos en puños entró. Tocó a la puerta. Abrió casi de inmediato una mujer alta, delgada, de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo y largo.

-Hola, Namie…

-Jaken…

Jaken bajó la cabeza sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

-Me… me enteré de tu boda…

-Jaken…

-Está bien… después de todo… yo te dejé libre… pero… Namie, me gustaría conocer a mi hijo… ahora que puedo ser un padre para él…

-Jaken…

-Nunca… nunca me voy a dejar de arrepentir por haberte dejado ir…

-Jaken, tenemos que hablar…

Jaken entró a la casa. Namie le brindó una bebida, pero él sólo aceptó agua.

-Desde… desde cuándo puedes caminar?

-7 años…

-7 años?

Namie bajó la cabeza. La levantó con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas.

-7 años? 7 años y nunca pensaste en nosotros en 7 años!

-No he dejado de pensar en ustedes ni un segundo de mi vida… Namie…

-Dónde estabas! Dónde estabas cuando Keiji se caía, cuando creció?

-Soy un cobarde! Lo sé! Soy un maldito cobarde por retroceder cuando...

-Cuándo, Jaken!

-Cuando te casaste con Bankotzu…

-Cuando me casé? Yo nunca me he vuelto a casar! Y mucho menos con Bankotzu…

-Pero él me dijo que se iban a casar, que eras feliz, y que ni tú ni Keiji querían saber de mí. Que Keiji me odiaba y que creía que los abandoné.

-Eso es mentira…

Jaken vio a sus espaldas al niño. Su pelo negro y liso como el de su padre, sus ojos de un color entre verde y marrón.

-Keiji…

-Bankotzu era malo… me trataba mal… y cuando yo decía que quería volver contigo, me decía que tú no me querías… también maltrataba a mami…

Jaken la vio.

-No… yo les hice esto… yo les… yo les hice esto…

Keiji abrazó a Jaken con fuerza.

-Bienvenido a casa, papá!

Jaken lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, hijo, perdónenme los dos… Kami, qué daño les he hecho!

-Papá, tú aún quieres a mi mamá?

-La amo… hijo, los amo… pero creí que estaban mejor sin mí…

-Eres un tonto… y cometiste un error que nos hizo infelices a los 3…

-Lo siento tanto… mi diosa… nunca creí…

-He rezado… le he pedido tanto a Kami que te traiga de vuelta a casa… que te haga comprender que te amamos sin importar nada…

-Namie…

Jaken acarició las mejillas de su ex – esposa.

-Namie, mi amor… me darías una segunda oportunidad?

-Sí…

-Te casarías conmigo?

-Sí…

-Ahora sí puedo cumplir tus sueños y tener muchos hijos…

Namie rió antes de besarlo. Jaken la abrazó junto con su hijo y los llenó de besos.

-Papá…

Jaken cerró los ojos abrazando a su hijo.

-No sabes cuántas veces soñé con que me llamabas papá…

-Papá, te vas a quedar con nosotros hoy?

Jaken vio a Namie, quien le asintió.

-Me voy a quedar hoy y para siempre…

-Sí!

Jaken sonrió.

-Mi hijo… cuánto te extrañé, hijo…

-Keiji, mi amor… qué tal si nos dejas solos un ratito? Nosotros tenemos que hablar de varias cosas…

-Sí…

Keiji fue a su habitación. Namie tomó las manos de Jaken y lo guió a la terraza.

-La casa está hermosísima…

-Gracias…

-Sigues trabajando como decoradora?

-Ahora tengo mi propia empresa… decoración para todo tipo de ocasión…

Namie rió.

-Lo siento… es un tanto pegajoso…

-Me gusta… suena bien…

Jaken tomó las manos de Namie y las besó.

-No dejo de soñar con tus caricias… de recordar tu despedida…

-Estabas tan convencido de que era lo mejor, que terminaste convenciéndome…

-Nunca imaginé el error que cometía…

-Y qué haces ahora? Aún eres piloto?

-No… abrí un centro de rehabilitación y ayudo a personas minusválidas en sus terapias físicas y psicológicas… evito que familias que están pasando por lo mismo, se desintegren…

-Y realmente lo logras?

-Sí… se recuperen o no… pero siguen unidos…

Namie sonrió.

-Siempre supe que tenías un corazón demasiado grande para tu cuerpo…

Jaken continuaba sosteniendo sus manos. Sonó su celular.

-Dame un segundo, debe ser un paciente…

Namie asintió y Jaken contestó, puso el altavoz del celular.

-Bueno?

-Cómo se te ocurre mandármelo con la cara como carne molida?

-Rin?

-Sí! Tenías que molerlo entero!

Jaken rió a carcajadas.

-Qué tal?

-Eres un amor, no sé como agradecértelo! El tonto recapacitó.

-Gracias, tío Jaken!

-Hola, Nicky…

-Se fue con su mamá… Jaken, tenías razón…

-Siempre la tengo.

-Espero que apliques eso a ti. Recuerda, te devuelvo la paliza…

-Jaken, vamos a cenar esta noche.

-La verdad es que…

-Vamos! Te lo debemos…

-Está bien…

Se pusieron de acuerdo con un lugar y Jaken cerró la llamada.

-Qué fue todo eso? Le diste una paliza a un paciente?

-Pues sí… Irás esta noche? Son muy agradables.

-Está bien…

Jaken la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi paciente se llama Sesshoumaru, su esposa, Rin y tienen una hija de 4 años… Ellos sufrieron un accidente cuando Rin estaba embarazada y Sesshoumaru se quitó el cinturón y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ella sólo tenía pocos rasguños y la bebé nació esa misma noche. Pero Sesshoumaru se lesionó la columna y la médula, desde L5 hasta los sacros…

-Kami!

-Sí… pero Sesshoumaru pensaba en hacerla divorciarse de él… y pues… le devolví el sentido común a palos…

Namie rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si vas arriba y eres un padre?

Jaken sonrió.

-Mi amor… alguna vez fui un perfecto imbécil?

-Sólo cuando te fuiste…

Jaken la abrazó.

-Te amo tanto, cariño…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Keiji estaba espiando y los hizo saberlo.

-Uuuu! Con que hablando ah?

Jaken lo abrazó.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru tenía a Nicole sobre sus piernas. Inuyasha y Kagome con Esteban entre ellos. Kagome lucía una pancita de pocos meses. Sango y Miroku tenían entre ellos a un pequeño un poco menor que Nicole, el niño era de ojos azules y pelo castaño. Todos hablaban animadamente y en ese momento, llegaron Jaken y Namie junto con Keiji.

Sesshoumaru lo saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Sesshoumaru… mi familia… Namie… y mi hijo, Keiji…

Luego de presentarlos a todos, se acomodaron y pasaron la noche hablando de varias cosas.

…………………………………

Hicieron una boda al aire libre. Sesshoumaru fue el padrino. Jaken temblaba como hoja a la tempestad mientras veía a Namie acercarse a él. Al llegar junto a él al altar, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te ves hermosa…

Namie le sonrió. Jaken no le quitó los ojos de encima ni un segundo mientras el sacerdote hablaba.

-Acepto…

Namie sonrió mientras el sacerdote repetía los votos.

-Acepto…

Luego de declararlos, Jaken tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué les parece? Un final feliz ah?jajajajaja**

**Nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	11. El Poder del Amor

**Capítulo 11**

**El Poder del Amor**

-…Mi… mamm-má… me mimm-ma…

Rin la besó en la sien y la abrazó.

-Muy bien, mi amor…

Nicole levantó su mirada ambarina hacia su madre.

-Lo dije bien?

-Sí, cariño… muy bien…

-Mama, ya terminamos?

-A ver…

Rin revisó el libro.

-Vamos a hacer una pruebita, sí?

-Sí.

Rin escribió en una pizarrita varias de las palabras que Nicole ya se sabía. Ella las leyó y vio a su madre.

-Muy bien! Qué inteligente es mi bebé!

Nicole rió, Rin la ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

-Vamos a preparar algo rico de merienda…

Estaban en la cocina, preparando galletas con chispas de chocolate cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-MI AMOR!

-Llegó papi!

-MI AMOR! VEN A ABRAZAR A TU MARIDO!

Rin rió a carcajadas y salió de la cocina. Al ver a Sesshoumaru, dio un grito y corrió a sus brazos abiertos. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Pero cómo! Es un milagro!

-Es una sorpresa… te gustó?

-SÍ! Oh! Kami, mi amor!

-Mi papi puede caminar! Puede caminar!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Nicole y la llenó de besos. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Te gusta que camine?

Nicole lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus manos. Comenzó a llorar.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Ahora me vas a querer menos… porque ya caminas…

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó.

-Cómo voy a quererte menos, mi amor! Nunca! Eres mi bebé!

-De verdad?

-Sí, mi princesita…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Huele delicioso!

-Estamos haciendo galletas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Puedo acompañarlas?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió mientras los tres entraban en la cocina.

-Porqué no usas bastón o andador?

-Preciosa… tengo algo que decirte…

-Qué cosa?

-Puedo caminar desde hacen dos meses…

-Qué! Y porqué no me dijiste nada!

-Porque quería darte la sorpresa… no te gustó tu sorpresa? No sólo puedo caminar, puedo hacer absolutamente todo lo que se me antoje… preciosa, ya no más rehabilitación, no más tiempo de recuperación… No te gusta?

-Ahora que lo pones así… eso explica mis últimos 3 orgasmos…

Esto último, Rin se lo dijo casi en un susurro al oído. Sesshoumaru la abrazó sonrojado.

-Te sonrojaste!

-No me sonrojé…

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas…

Se iban a besar, pero fueron interrumpidos por Nicole.

-Mami, qué es un orgasmo!

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a tu papá.

Las risas de Sesshoumaru se esfumaron como por arte de magia. Rin le guiñó un ojo y rozó sus labios.

-Touché…

Nicole, que seguía esperando una respuesta, volvió a peguntar.

-Mami, tienes 3, déjame ver uno…

Rin le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate a Nicole.

-Haremos un trato…

-Dime…

-Yo te doy este enorme trozo de chocolate relleno de caramelo… y tú no vuelves a mencionar esa palabra.

-Qué palabra?

-La que mencionaste.

-Cuál?

-Nicole…

-Mamá…

-Está bien… no te lo doy…

-OK! OK! Lo prometo!

Rin le dio el trozo de chocolate.

-Gracias por enseñarme a usar el diccionario!

Nicole salió corriendo de la cocina con el chocolate en las manos. Sesshoumaru reía a carcajadas, detuvo a Rin cuando iba tras Nicole.

-No te quedes como un tonto riéndote!

-Eso lo aprendió de ti. Ahí tienes una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

-Está bien, es mi culpa… pero no sabía que tenía un radar en lugar de una hija…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Yo iré a hablar con ella… Nicky…

Sesshoumaru la cargó con la boca llena de chocolate y las manos también.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-A ver… princesa… hay cosas que sólo los adultos podemos hacer… y eso que escuchaste es algo que sólo los adultos podemos hacer.

-Pero qué es?

-Es… sentirse bien… es… un momento cuando el cuerpo se relaja y nos olvidamos de todos los problemas de adultos…

-Ah! Y porqué mami no me lo quería decir?

-Porque los niños no deben saber de eso… Dame un beso!

-Pero papa, estoy sucia de chocolate!

-Dame mi beso!

Nicole le plantó tremendo beso en los labios. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Así es como te besa mami, verdad?

-Sí, así es como me besa tu mami… dame otro…

Nicole le dio otro beso.

-Ahora estás lleno de chocolate!

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru la besó de vuelta.

-Ahora tienes el chocolate tú…

Nicole rió. Cuando las galletas estuvieron listas, Rin tuvo que detener a Sesshoumaru y Nicole de tocarlas aún calientes.

…………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru había llevado a Nicole a la cama, le había contado una historia y la había dormido. Estaba sentado en el balcón de la habitación. Rin fue con él y se sentó en sus piernas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y rodeó su cintura con sus manos, las deslizó debajo de su ropa.

-Sessh!

La besó en el hombro.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Por todo tu apoyo, sacrificio, esfuerzo… por estar siempre ahí, criar a nuestra hija y tener tiempo para hacerme el amor… Kami, Rin, no tengo como pagarte… ni todo el dinero que tengo es suficiente…

-Yo no quiero dinero, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sessh… estás feliz?

-Sí…

-Quieres estar más feliz aún?

-Qué tienes?

-Una sorpresa…

-Qué tal si hacemos el amor y luego me la das?

-Esto es por hacer el amor…

-Rin…

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

-R-Rin… estás segura!

-Completamente y cien por ciento segura… el tratamiento que hicimos funcionó, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor! Te amo!

Rin rió y lo abrazó por el cuello. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Le quitó la blusa y la besó con ternura justo en el vientre.

-Te amo, preciosa… te amo…

-Mami…

Sesshoumaru dejó de besar a Rin y se sentó en la cama. Nicole subió a la misma y se abrazó a Rin.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Mi cama me pica…

Rin la abrazó y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le revisó las sábanas y las descubrió llenas de chocolate.

-Por eso no podías dormir. Tenías hormigas en la cama. Ya las quité y te cambié las sábanas.

-Nicky, te he dicho muchas veces que no comas en tu cama… vamos…

-Mama… porqué papa estaba acostado arriba de ti?

-Le estaba dando besitos a tu mami… princesa...

-Papi y yo vamos a tener un bebé…

-En serio!

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura y la acomodó en la cama.

-Mami…

-Dime, cariño…

-Te quiero mucho…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Y también quiero mucho al bebé…

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Y el bebé te quiere mucho, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Te amo…

Rin sonrió nuevamente y la besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, cariño… ahora a mimir…

-Quédate conmigo, mami…

-Sólo hasta que te duermas...

Rin la acompañó hasta que se durmió y volvió a la habitación, con Sesshoumaru. Se sentó a su lado, besándolo en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Han sido 6 años muy duros para ti…

-Para los dos, mi amor…

-En especial para ti… tener que lidiar con tantas cosas a la vez…

-Es parte de la maravillosa vida… Sessh… doy gracias a Kami porque tengo a un esposo maravilloso…

-Quién es ese?

-No te hagas el tonto…

-En serio, Rin… qué es lo que tengo de maravilloso si has llorado cada noche durante los últimos 10 años?

-Sesshoumaru, aceptar que mi primer y único hijo estuviese enfermo y luego muriera ha sido lo más duro, por no decir cruel, que me ha tocado vivir… lidiar con los médicos que me decían que morirías, ver a Nicole luchar por su vida en su respirador… verte en coma por 21 días, sí es lo más cruel que me ha tocado vivir…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con más fuerzas. Rin tenía la voz entrecortada.

-Creí que me quedaría sola… completamente sola… tenía pesadillas todas las noches…

-Rin, porqué nunca me dijiste éstas cosas?

-Pensarías que son idioteces…

-No lo son, mi amor… has vivido con tanto miedo…

-Miedo a quedarme sola… yo no sé vivir sola, Sessh… no puedo… Cuando Max murió y tú volviste a trabajar, sentía que la casa me consumía…

-Pero siempre me esperabas con una sonrisa…

-Estaba feliz de que llegaras y que ya no estaría sola…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Te amo, cariño…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, Sessh…

-Por?

-Por estar siempre para mí… por recordarme constantemente que no estoy sola… que te tengo a ti… por darme hijos tan maravillosos como Max y Nicky… y no dudo que éste será igual de maravilloso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos y haciéndolo quedar contra el colchón. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su espalda.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la colocó debajo de él, la besó apasionadamente.

-Estás lista para que mueva tu mundo?

Rin rió y se dejó besar por su marido.

……………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con los besos de su esposa por todo su rostro, la abrazó y sonrió.

-Mi amor…

-Hola, cariño…

Rin sonrió.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor imposible…

Escucharon las pisadas de Nicole y se prepararon para recibirla. La pequeña primero abrió la puerta y esperó a que le dijeran que podía entrar.

-Papi! Mami!

-Ya, ven!

Nicole entró en la habitación y se subió a la cama, abrazando a Rin y llenándola de besos.

-Qué rico! Ahora a papi!

Nicole lo llenó de besos. Se quedó viendo su rostro y lo acarició. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Eres lindo…

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó.

-Gracias, princesita…

Nicole se acomodó entre sus brazos y pegó su oído a su pecho.

-Papi…

-Dime, princesa…

-Papi, puedo pedirte algo?

-Qué quieres pedirme, princesita?

-Que…

-Anda, dime, qué quieres pedirme?

-Papi…

Nicole guardó silencio. Sesshoumaru la esperó paciente. Al ver que no hablaba, le levantó el rostro y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Qué me quieres pedir, Nicky?

-Papi… tú de verdad quieres a mi mami?

-Yo amo a tu mami, mi princesita.

-No la dejes de querer… nunca…

-Nunca la voy a dejar de querer, mi amor… Ni a ella, ni a ti, ni al bebé que viene…

……………………………………

Rin despertó sonriendo, acarició la rubia cabellera de su esposo mientras sentía la tibia caricia de sus labios sobre su vientre.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa… Cómo dormiste?

-De las mil maravillas.

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Mi amor, no podemos…

-Porqué no?

-Porque a las 10 me harán un examen para asegurarnos que el bebé estará bien.

-No otra vez lo que te hicieron con Nicole…

-No… éste es más delicado…

-Pero Rin… Porqué no me dijiste nada?

-Te lo dije, Sessh… creo que lo olvidaste…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo siento.

Rin se sentó en la cama y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

-No me gustan esos exámenes. La otra vez hasta te dio fiebre…

-Pero es para asegurarnos de que el bebé viene sano…

-Eso no me importa, Rin… no me importa si viene enfermo. Es mi hijo. Acaso me puedes decir qué harías si te dicen que no será sano.

-No! Kami! Sessh!

-Dime… si te hubieses hecho eso estando embarazada de Max… y te dijeran que iba a tener una mutación genética de riñones poliquísticos. Qué hubieras hecho?

-No cambiaría nada… absolutamente nada… excepto prepararme mejor para su muerte… Kami, Sesshoumaru, nada me va a reponer el vacío de Max… nada va a ocupar el lugar de mi bebé…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-No se trata de llenar el vacío, Rin… no se trata de eso…

-Lo extraño tanto!

Sesshoumaru sintió su pecho mojado. La abrazó con más fuerza aún.

-Mi amor…

Rin se secó las lágrimas y acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor… siempre has estado para mí…

-Y seguiré justo aquí.

Luego de un calmado baño juntos, Sesshoumaru levantó y bañó a Nicole mientras Rin hacía el desayuno. Luego de dejar a la pequeña en el colegio, fueron a hacerle el examen a Rin.

-Qué es lo que le harán?

-Tomaremos una muestra de las vellosidades coriónicas.

Sesshoumaru sólo se imaginó lo doloroso que sería hasta que lo vio. Rin apretaba su mano mientras el doctor le pedía que no se moviera. Al terminar, Rin soltó el aire y haló a Sesshoumaru.

-Guarde reposo durante toda la semana…

-Si…

-Los resultados estarán listos en una semana.

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la casa y la acostó en la cama.

-Si necesitas algo, me llamas…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Sessh…

-Sí?

-Te necesito a ti…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura. Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…

-Lo sé…

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nicole y Sesshoumaru se la pasaban junto a Rin y evitaban que ella hiciera esfuerzo alguno. Sesshoumaru estaba usando el teléfono para resolver un asunto de la oficina cuando escuchó el tono de llamada en espera.

-Dame un segundo…

Sesshoumaru cambió la línea.

-Bueno?

-Con el señor o la señora Kazami…

-Yo soy Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Señor Kazami, le llamamos para informarle que los resultados están listos.

-Cuando puedo ir por ellos?

-Cuando desee…

-Ahora?

-Sí.

-No me lo puede decir por teléfono?

-Quiero volver a evaluar a su esposa.

-Iremos, pero quiero saber.

-Todo está bien…

Se escuchó un respiro en la línea. Sesshoumaru dio las gracias y cerró la llamada. El aparato volvió a sonar. Sesshoumaru lo levantó.

-Resolvemos eso después. Tengo que salir…

Sesshoumaru fue con Rin que aún dormía. Acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura. Rin despertó sonriendo y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Mi amor…

-Buenos días, preciosa… cómo te sientes?

-Bien… qué pasó?

Rin se asustó al ver los ojos de Sesshoumaru rojos.

-Mi amor, qué pasó?

-Nada malo…

-Pero estás casi llorando…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Estoy feliz, preciosa… llamaron de la clínica… el bebé esta bien… tú estás bien… todo dio normal…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor!

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Fueron a ver al doctor, luego de hacerle un examen de control, el doctor le dijo que podía retomar su vida normal.

-Gracias…

-Quieren saber qué serán…

-Serán?

-Señora, usted está embarazada de gemelos.

Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru con tanta fuerza que él le tuvo que pedir que lo soltara.

-Preciosa, no puedo respirar!

El doctor sonreía mientras Rin, olvidada de dónde estaba y se lo comía a besos.

-Y bien…

-Pero son gemelos o mellizos?

-Gemelos. Serán idénticos.

-Sessh…

-Como quieras, princesa…

-Yo quiero saber…

-Bien…

-Díganos doctor…

-Varones.

Rin brincó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru y se lo comió a besos emocionada. Llegaron a la casa y Rin no lo soltaba.

-Te amo, mi amor! Te amo!

Sesshoumaru la tenía cargada y la llenaba de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa… mi amor… dos varones…

-Te amo…

-Te amo…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

…………………………………

_**MUY PRONTO**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**LAS GARRAS DEL DESTINO**_

**N/A: Qué tal? Ya camina, así que supongo que me perdonan la vida, verdad? Espero que les haya gustado y les siga gustando.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	12. La Vida es Así

**Capítulo 12**

**La Vida es Así**

Inuyasha sonreía con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas mientras cargaba por primera vez a su pequeña hija.

-Te amo, preciosa, mi pequeño amor…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza. Kagome lo veía sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Esteban y acariciaba su pelo.

-Mami, qué le pasa a mi papi? Por qué tú también lloras?

-Lo que pasa es mi amor… que tu hermanita casi se va al cielo… y estamos muy felices de que se va a quedar con nosotros.

-Por eso ella se quedaba en la clínica?

-Sí, mi amor…

Inuyasha besó a su pequeña nuevamente.

-Sakura… Sakura, soy tu papi…

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha.

-Es su hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Kami… te amo tanto!

Kagome recibió el beso que su esposo le daba en la frente con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa como tu mami…

Kagome se sentó para amamantarla, Esteban no se perdió ni un segundo de aquello. Inuyasha lo abrazó.

-Esteban... Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Sí, papi… pero quieres más a Sakura…

-No hijo… es sólo que estoy feliz… tenía mucho miedo de perderla…

-Papi… cuando yo era bebé eras así?

-Claro que sí, eras mi primer bebé y varón… nada me hacía sentir mejor…

-Papi, yo también te quiero mucho…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-De verdad es bonita, mi hermanita…

-Sí…

………………………………………………

Nicole y Rin hacían tareas, Rin sonrió y se pasó la mano por su gran vientre.

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Patadas… están jugando…

Nicole abrazó a su madre y pegó su oído de su vientre.

-Hola! Soy su hermanita, Nicky!

Rin sonrió, los bebés se movían sin cesar. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, llamó a Nicole.

-Nicky!

-Papi! Papi!

Sesshoumaru dejó sus cosas a un lado y la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi princesita!

-Hola, papi!

-Y tu mami?

-Se acostó porque le duele mucho la espalda.

-Hm! Vamos a verla.

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras con Nicole en brazos. Al llegar a la habitación, dejó a Nicole en la cama y se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa… te sientes bien?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Yo haré la cena, descansa.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se cambió la ropa de oficina por una más cómoda. Mientras estaba en bóxers, buscando por unos jeans y una camiseta, Nicole se quedó viéndolo.

-Mami, porqué dices que papi está bueno?

-Nicole!

-Tú le dijiste a tía que papi está bueno. Sabe bien o qué?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y se sentó frente a Rin.

-Con que estoy bueno, ah?

-Hm! Deliciosos como no te imaginas…

Rin lo besó a la vez que le apretaba el trasero. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-No quieras encender el motor equivocado…

……………………………………………………

Después de llevar a Nicole a su cama, Sesshoumaru volvió para acostarse con Rin. La besó de buenas noches y se acomodó a su lado.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-No necesitas nada?

-Como qué?

-Del tipo… que me llevó a esto?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. De lo único que quiero que te ocupes es que a estos dos sinvergüenzas no les falte nada.

Sesshoumaru la besó en el crecido vientre y lo acarició.

-No le den muchos problemas a mami…

Rin rió al sentirlos moverse, Sesshoumaru estaba maravillado al ver la piel estirarse y volver a su estado "normal".

-Éste precioso es Daisuke y éste otro amor es Satoshi.

-Daisuke y Satoshi? Y ésos nombres?

-Me gustan mucho. Además, siempre quise llamar a uno de mis hijos como su bello y adorado padre.

-Pero mi amor, hay muchos nombres…

-Y porqué no te gusta Daisuke?

-Preciosa… bueno, pero si sólo les pones un solo nombre…

-Hm…

-Es que mi amor, la verdad es que mi papá tenía un gusto pésimo para los nombres. Mira que ni Sesshoumaru, Daisuke y Ryu combinan y me encasquetó los tres.

Rin rió acariciando la suave cabellera platinada.

-Pues yo amo a Sesshoumaru Ryu Daisuke Kazami Tsuki…

-Ay! No lo digas completo que me matas!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Lo que me recuerda… de dónde sacaste el nombre de Nicole?

-Mi mamá se llamaba Nicole Marie… pero le decían Marie…

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Les puedes poner el nombre que quieras mi amor. El, hablo en singular, sólo uno.

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre y se puso a jugar, provocándoles patadas a los bebés. Finalmente se cansó y se acomodó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, mi amor…

-Sí, después de que me dejaste como un zambá…

-Te amo…

-Sólo por eso te perdono ésta…

Se besaron apasionadamente y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en la barra de enfermería esperando a que le dijeran a qué habitación habían llevado a Rin. Nicole se aferraba a una de sus manos.

-Papa! Ya quiero ver a mi mama!

-Espera, no sé en qué habitación está…

Cuando finalmente le dieron la habitación, Sesshoumaru casi voló hacia ella. Al entrar, Rin amamantaba a uno de los bebés y el otro dormía en su cunita.

-Mi amor…

-Hola, mi amor… hola, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se adentró en la habitación hasta estar parado a su lado.

-Mi preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla…

-Y cómo están mis bebés?

-Son perfectos… Satoshi pesa 2.49 kilogramos, Daisuke un poco menos… Sus pulmones están perfectos… y no paran de comer…

Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su pequeño.

-Quién es quién?

-Éste es Satoshi… nació primero… lloró como un campeón… mi amor, fue hermoso… y Daisuke está dormido… el doctor se reía porque se aferró a mí y no quería salir… tuvo que abrirle las manitas para que me soltara…

-Ése es mi hijo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor… te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru cargó a Daisuke y lo besó en la cabeza. Bajó a la altura de Nicole.

-Mira, mi amor… él es tu hermanito Daisuke…

Nicole acarició la escasa cabellera dorada y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Wow, parece un muñequito…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Verdad que es precioso?

-Sí! Es muy bonito!

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente y lo volvió a acomodar en su cunita. Cuando Rin terminó de alimentar a Satoshi, lo cargó y lo besó igual.

-Y él es tu otro hermanito, Satoshi…

-Pero papi, son iguales…

-Sí, princesa… pero para mami y para mí, cada uno es especial. Ya aprenderás a diferenciarlos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a Satoshi.

-Son hermosos, mi amor…

-Sí, se parecerán mucho a ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Dos enfermeras entraron por los pequeños.

-5 minutos más…

Una de ellas vio a Rin.

-Comieron perfectamente. Sessh… mi amor… se los tienen que llevar…

Sesshoumaru lo puso en la cuna y los besó a los dos. Las enfermeras se marcharon con los niños. Rin se quedó recostada de la cama y sonreía. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó a Nicole, la sentó sobre sus piernas. La pequeña abrazó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Dime mi vida…

-Mami, yo quiero un bebé también…

Rin rió a carcajadas y acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-Los bebés no tienen bebés. Además, tú me tienes que ayudar con tus hermanitos. Lo vas a hacer?

-Sí!

-Ya verás como es tener un bebé.

……………………………………………………

Esteban y Nicole reían y jugaban mientras Kagome y Rin atendían a sus pequeños. Sesshoumaru hacía a Satoshi reír junto con Inuyasha. Kagome hizo una pausa en el juego de Sakura.

-Rin… míralos…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y sonrió. Acarició las mejillas de Daisuke que dormía en sus brazos.

-Es perfecto…

-Rin?

-Adivina qué…

-Qué cosa?

-No son gemelos… son mellizos… aún no le digo nada a Sesshoumaru, el doctor casi no lo puede explicar, pero mis bebés no se van a parecer cuando crezcan.

-Estás segura?

-Mira a Satoshi, rubio, con los ojos pardos. Los ojos de Satoshi serán del mismo dorado que Sesshoumaru. Y Daisuke no será rubio. Sus ojos aún no se definen, pero el cabello se le riza… y tiene la misma sonrisa de mi Max…

-Rin… no será que estás viendo a Maxwell en Daisuke?

-No, Kagome… cada uno es diferente… pero Daisuke se parece a Max.

-Sí es cierto, pero…

-Es por eso que ya no me duele… mi Max no se fue tan lejos… se quedó aquí, conmigo… y Daisuke es otro de mis tesoritos…

Kagome sonrió.

-Tus hijos son hermosos, Rin…

-Gracias… también los tuyos…

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin.

-Qué es lo que tanto cuchichean?

-Nada, mi amor…

Satoshi, en brazos de Inuyasha, le tocaba la nariz mientras hablaba en su idioma.

………………………………………………

**-2 años después.-**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y los pequeños Daisuke y Satoshi corrieron hacia él.

-Papa! Papa!

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru dejó sus cosas a un lado y recibió a sus hijos entre sus brazos. Los besó a ambos en la cabeza.

-Hola!

-Papa, mío!

-No! Mío!

-Tranquilos, papá es de los dos. Vamos con mami…

Sesshoumaru fue hasta la biblioteca, donde Rin ayudaba a Nicole con sus tareas.

-Papi!

-Hola, mi princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó y besó a Rin.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor.

Rin acarició las mejillas de Daisuke y su pelo rubio un poco más oscuro. El pequeño rió y se tapó los ojos.

-Ven con mami…

-Papa!

-Y con mami?

-Atochi!

-Satoshi, ven con mami…

-Papa!

-Y mami no? Así que ahora que llegó papá, a mami no la quieren…

Sesshoumaru salió con los niños, luego de que Rin y Nicole terminaran la tarea, Rin salió al jardín a descansar. Sesshoumaru la vio desde el balcón de la habitación, sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Rin abrió un libro en la página marcada. Daisuke y Satoshi se acercaron a ella. Cada uno la besó en una mejilla.

-Te quedo, mama…

-Zí, te quedo, mama…

Rin sonrió y los abrazó, los llenó de besos y les provocó risas al hacerles cosquillas.

-Yo también los quiero mucho, mis amores.

-Y a mí, no me quieres?

Sesshoumaru cargó a Satoshi y sentó junto a Rin.

-Claro que sí, mi amor… te amo…

Se besaron con ternura. Los pequeños rieron. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Satoshi e hizo ruidos como si lo gruñera. Por otro lado, Daisuke acariciaba el rostro de su madre.

-Mama, bela…

-Vela? Qué vela?

-No, mama, omita…

-Gomita?

Daisuke se frustraba fácilmente cuando no lograba que lo entendieran. Se sentó en el pasto y guardó silencio.

-Qué es lo que quieres, mi amor?

-Mama no me tiende!

-Dai, no comprendo lo que quieres… señálalo.

Daisuke apuntó su dedo índice a su rostro. Se puso de pie y acarició su rostro.

-Mama, bela… mi mama, pdetioza…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, gracias, mi amor… te amo…

Nicole se acercó a ellos, vio a Rin, quien le asintió.

-P-papi…

Sesshoumaru dejó su juego con Satoshi.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Papi… y-yo quiero… yo quiero bailar ballet…

-Quieres bailar ballet?

-Yo quiero ir a la escuela de ballet…

-Estás segura?

-Sí, papi… me gusta mucho…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Qué sabes hacer?

-…-

-Está bien, Nicky, ya puedes mostrárselo…

Nicole hizo unos pasos, imitando una obra. Al intentar uno realmente difícil se cayó. Se vio las manos y las rodillas llenas de lodo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Nic…

Se levantó y se fue corriendo.

-Dai, quédate con papi…

Rin la siguió a su habitación. Allí Nicole lloraba al pie de la cama.

-Mi amor, te dije que no lo intentaras, aún tienes que aprender muchas cosas antes de ese…

-Pero tú lo haces tan bien…

-Pero yo sé todo lo que se necesita, mi amor. Ven, vamos a quitarte esa tierra.

Luego de que Rin la lavara, notó que tenía una cortada, se la limpió y le puso una bandita.

-Mami… ya papi no va a querer que baile…

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Pero es que…

Daisuke y Satoshi entraron en la habitación.

-Vayan con su papá.

-Zalió… Nicky… eztás bien?

-Sí…

-A mí, me uzta guando Nicky baila…

Nicole sonrió y abrazó a Satoshi.

-Ves? Tienes aquí a tus dos más fieles fanáticos. No te rindas, mi amor, todas nos caemos cuando aprendemos a bailar.

Un rato después, Sesshoumaru volvió con un ramo de rosas. Nicole lo vio.

-Mami está en la cocina…

-Es bueno saberlo… Princesa, ven aquí un segundo…

Nicole fue con su padre, Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Esto es para ti…

-Papi…

-Porque el mejor trofeo es el fruto de tus esfuerzos… lo hiciste muy bien, princesa… tan bien como tu mami y éste es tu premio…

Nicole lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó. Rin salio de la cocina al escucharla llorar.

-Qué pasó?

-Creo que se emocionó demasiado…

Rin sonrió y los dejó solos.

-Cálmate, princesa…

-Papi, tú quieres que yo baile?

-No, mi amor. Yo quiero que tú hagas lo que tú quieras hacer. Quieres bailar?

-Sí…

-Entonces serás la mejor bailarina del mundo, mi amor…

-Te quiero, papi…

-Y yo a ti, princesa…

Nicole lo besó en la mejilla y continuó abrazándolo. Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Porqué quieres ser bailarina?

-Porque quiero ser como mami…

-Y porqué no intentas ser tú misma?

-Papi, me gusta mucho bailar.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Entonces mañana te vas a inscribir en tus clases de baile.

-Sí!

Rin salió de la cocina y Nicole la abrazó.

-Mami! Papi me dijo que sí! Y mira, me regaló rosas y me dijo que lo hice bien!

Rin sonrió.

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Vete a lavar, la cena está lista.

Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y Rin lo besó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él la abrazó por la cintura.

-No sabes lo irresistible que te encuentro cuando eres tan lindo con tus hijos.

-Sí? Qué tanto?

-Suficiente como para hacerte cosas inmencionables.

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa ronca y sexy. Rin rió y lo besó nuevamente. Se besaban apasionadamente, envueltos en un abrazo que mantenía sus cuerpos unidos. Se separaron riendo al escuchar las risas de sus pequeños.

-Mama y papa ze bezan!

Sesshoumaru rió y cargó a Daisuke quien reía a carcajadas. Satoshi se acercó a Rin.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mami, tengo hambre…

-Ya la cena está lista, mi amor.

-Huele rico!

-Sí? Ya verás…

Con ayuda de Sesshoumaru, Rin puso la cena en la mesa. Los niños se volvieron locos al ver la cena. Rin había preparado hamburguesas y eran exactamente iguales a las de la tienda, incluso tenían juguetes. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas al ver que junto a su plato, Rin le colocó un juguetito igual que el de los niños.

-Preciosa, me diste el juguete equivocado.

-No lo creo…

-Sí, porque a mí, no me gustan ésta clase de juguetes…

-Y qué clase de juguetes sí te gustan?

-Ya deberías saberlo a éstas alturas del juego…

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero mientras le decía esto. Rin se sonrojó y aún más al notar que los niños habían visto.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Me encanta cuando me tratas como a un niño malo…

Después de la cena, vieron una película infantil con los niños. Nicole estaba abrazada a Sesshoumaru y los mellizos abrazados a Rin. Al terminar la película, los llevaron a lavarse y a dormir. Al salir de la habitación de los niños, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Caminaron abrazados hasta la sala, donde se acomodaron y en silencio, sin decir nada, simplemente viéndose a los ojos, se fueron quedando dormidos.

…………………………………………

**N/A: qué les parece? Espero que les guste, y tambien espero sus reviews. Besos**

**Mizuho **


	13. Un Dolor Mayor

**Capítulo 13**

**Un Dolor Mayor**

Sesshoumaru mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de su esposa, ella le sonrió y le dijo que empezara a grabar. Dieron anuncio al inicio de la función. Se levantó el telón, un escenario decorado con colores blancos y azules, los árboles con sus copas blancas y la nieve falsa comenzó a caer.

Sesshoumaru sintió que su pecho iba a estallar del orgullo al ver a Nicole como _prima ballerina_, se movía con una gracia sin igual, bailaba como si sólo fuera ella y el aire, daba sus pasos a la perfección. Transmitía el sentimiento de la música a través de su cuerpo, sus movimientos.

Al terminar la obra, hubo una ovación de pie. Sesshoumaru le dio la cámara a Rin y se acercó al escenario con un ramo de rosas. Nicole sonrió al verlo y lo besó en la mejilla cuando le dio las rosas. Cuando finalmente, Nicole pudo ver a Rin, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Estuviste maravillosa, mi amor…

-Mami…

Nicole estaba sonrojada, Rin sonrió y la abrazó para luego llenarla de besos.

-Excelente, mi amor, estuviste genial, ni yo lo hubiera hecho tan bien!

Daisuke y Satoshi le ofrecieron una rosa cada uno, Nicole los besó en la mejilla y aceptó las rosas. Al salir, se fueron a celebrar el debut de Nicole a un restaurante, durante toda la noche, ella fue el centro de atención. Inuyasha y Kagome la felicitaron igualmente. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rin la llevó a su cama y Sesshoumaru a los niños.

-Mami, lo hice bien de verdad?

-Sí, mi amor, tu papi y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura y la cubrió con las sábanas. Salió de la habitación cuando Sesshoumaru entraba y fue a la de los niños. Se despidió de ellos y los besó de buenas noches, se encontraron en la habitación de ellos. Sesshoumaru se desvestía cuando Rin entró, la vio y sonrió.

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas, él la rodeó por la cintura y ella su cuello. Se besaron con cariño. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes que te amo, preciosa…

-Sí, mi amor…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro. Sesshoumaru acomodó su oído sobre su pecho. Rin sonrió y acarició su cabellera. Movió su cabeza buscando sus labios y se besaron larga y apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru quedó acostado sobre la cama y Rin sobre él, acarició su espalda y bajó el cierre del vestido, dejando la espalda desnuda. Rin se movió sobre él para deshacerse de la tela, Sesshoumaru rió cuando ella lo dobló y lo colocó sobre un sillón.

-No puedo dejar que se dañe…

Rin se deslizó sobre él y acarició intencionalmente su pantalón de pijama.

-Eso es un arma o estás feliz de verme?

-No te imaginas cuánto…

Rin sonrió y le abrió la camisa, deslizó sus manos sobre la camisilla y la subió. Sesshoumaru se deshizo de todo aquello y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que aún seas la misma…

-Cómo así?

-Tu cuerpo… no ha cambiado…

-Eso es bueno o malo?

-Es bueno, preciosa… encaja a la perfección con el mío…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, intentó colocarse sobre ella, pero ella no lo dejó.

-Vamos, mi amor… déjame jugar…

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes al sentir los dedos de su mujer sobre el pantalón. Rin deslizó su mano en el interior y lo acarició en toda su extensión.

-Preciosa…

Rin le quitó el pantalón y sonrió al verlo excitado.

-Soy yo o te excitaste muy rápido?

-Ya me hacía a la idea de hacerte el amor…

-Con que sí?

Lo continuó acariciando y sintiendo cómo su piel cedía a sus movimientos. Lo besó y lo sintió pulsar.

-Ah, preciosa!

Continuó besándolo y acariciándolo, él decidió devolverle las caricias y la tomó por las caderas.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la acarició y descubrió lo mucho que lo deseaba, Rin ahogó un gemido al sentir la deliciosa caricia de sus dedos en su interior. Intentaba continuar, pero el placer que le generaban aquellas caricias era tal que le dejaban la mente en blanco.

-Oh! Kami, Sesshoumaru, ya!

Sesshoumaru se sabía en su límite, quería hacerlo dentro de ella, pero no podría.

-Rin!

Por un segundo se olvidaron del otro. Sesshoumaru la abrazó pegándola contra su pecho.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sentía algo rozar sus muslos, bajó una mano y se sorprendió al sentirlo aún erecto.

-Sessh…

-Descansa un poco, no creo que vaya a ninguna parte…

Rin sonrió.

-Recuerdas cuando nos casamos?

-Parecíamos conejos…

-Cuando rompimos la cama…

Ambos rieron.

-O esa cama era de mala calidad o ya no soy igual…

-Me gustas más ahora… antes me dejabas coja… y me hacías gritar… Kami, recuerdas que el vecino llamó a la policía?

-Tú gritabas que te estaba matando…

Rieron, Rin acarició su rostro y lo besó.

-Cuando quedé embarazada, fue cuando cambiaste… tenías miedo de hacerle daño… me hacías el amor… realmente me hacías el amor…

-Y qué es lo que quieres hoy? Hacer el amor o jugar?

-Hazme el amor… porque solamente haciendo el amor, me siento tuya, te siento mío…

-Soy tuyo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin se entregó a sus besos y caricias. Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor, tomándose su tiempo para besarla y acariciarla, tomándose su tiempo para amarla.

………………………………………………

Rin despertó, aún era de noche, vio su reloj, las dos de la mañana. Los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru rodeaban su cuerpo desnudo y le brindaban calor. Rin sonrió y acarició sus manos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Pasa algo, preciosa?

-Mi amor, te desperté…

-No, preciosa. Te veía dormir…

-Mi amor…

-Me voy a separar…

Rin se tragó un suspiro al sentirlo moverse y abandonar su interior, él la besó con ternura.

-Rin…

-Dime…

-No dejo de pensar en una cosa…

-Y qué es?

-Que te falta algo… te falta algo que no sé que es y no puedo darte…

-No me falta nada, mi amor…

-Sí… porque me miras, me sonríes, pero tu mirada no brilla como antes…

-Nada volverá a ser igual, mi amor. Yo llevo a mi bebé en mi corazón, todo el tiempo, todos los días. Y a veces lo extraño tanto…

-Yo no lo olvido, mi amor… pero nuestros hijos se merecen que seamos felices con ellos. Se merecen todo…

-Yo lo sé, mi amor… y no es con ellos cuando me siento así… si no a veces… cuando lo recuerdo… me lo imagino… ya tendría 15 años, mi amor… tendríamos un hombrecito… se parecería a ti… con su pelo siempre alborotado… yo sé que debo agradecerle a Kami, mi amor… yo sé que debo agradecerle… Max no estaba supuesto a vivir tanto, rompió todos los esquemas… debo agradecer que mis bebés son todos sanos. Aunque nos dijeron que probablemente también estarían enfermos… Y estoy agradecida, mi amor… pero Max fue mi primer gran amor…

Rin se aferró a su pecho.

-Está mal que me sienta así?

-No, mi amor… claro que no…

-Estoy haciendo algo mal con Nicole, Daisuke o Satoshi?

-No, preciosa… si hay algo que no pueden pedir es una mamá mejor de la que tienen…

-No es que me duela, Sesshoumaru, no me duele… pero a veces lo extraño tanto… Max fue lo único que tuve por tanto tiempo… cuando viajabas…después cuando enfermó… tú dejaste de viajar, pero aún así estaba todo el día con él…

-Perdóname, preciosa…

-No, Sessh, fue mi culpa… me negué a aceptar que Max podía morir… y lo tuve que hacer después de que murió…

Escucharon pisadas y que tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Mami, abre…

-Es Daisuke…

-Mami, me duele…

Rin se levantó y se cerró la yukata, Sesshoumaru se puso los pantalones de su pijama. Rin abrió la puerta.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mami…

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza, Rin lo cargó.

-Qué pasó?

-Me duele y tengo miedo…

-Dónde te duele?

-Aquí…

Se señaló el pecho. Rin le pasó la mano por encima.

-Te diste algún golpe?

-No… sí…

-Cuándo?

-Jugando con Satoshi…

Rin lo besó y lo llevó con Sesshoumaru.

-Y porqué tienes miedo?

-No sé…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Daisuke se acomodó en su pecho.

-Dai…

-No puedo quedarme con papi? Papi sólo quiere a Nicky…

-Eso no es verdad, Daisuke… nosotros los queremos a los 3 por igual.

-Pero, mami…

-Pero nada.

Daisuke abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi, déjame quedarme contigo…

-Dai, mami y yo tenemos que descansar… Ven, te llevaré a tu cama…

Sesshoumaru lo llevó cargado, se quedó con él hasta que se durmió y volvió con Rin.

…………………………………………………

Rin había salido con Kagome y Sesshoumaru se quedó con los niños. Nicole jugaba con Sakura y Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha jugaban en el jardín con los varones. Cuando Rin y Kagome llegaron a la casa, a Rin casi le da un infarto.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru entró con Satoshi sobre sus hombros riendo, pero lo bajó al ver a Daisuke.

-Dai…

Daisuke tenía el cassette de Maxwell en sus manos y la cinta estaba afuera, enredada y maltratada.

-Mami…

Sesshoumaru le quitó la cinta e intentó arreglarla, pero sabía que no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Kagome decidió dejarlos solos. Rin subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Estaba abrazada a un peluche que fuera de Maxwell. Daisuke entró tímidamente en la habitación.

-Mama, perdón…

-Daisuke, vete con tu papá, por favor…

Al pequeño se le aguaron los ojos.

-Gomen, mama…

Daisuke bajó las escaleras llorando y se abrazó a una pierna de Sesshoumaru.

-Mama no me quiere!

-Dai…

-No me quiere! No me quiere! No me quiere!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo sentó en su regazo.

-Sí te quiere…

-No! No me quiere!

-Sí te quiere, es sólo que está triste…

-Yo no quiero que esté triste!

-Dai, porqué tomaste la cinta? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Y tampoco estaba fácil para ti alcanzarla.

-Yo quería sacar a Max de ahí para que mami fuera feliz… yo no quería dañarla! Pero ahora mami no me quiere!

Sesshoumaru dejó la cinta a un lado y abrazó a Daisuke con fuerza.

-Tu mamá te ama, Daisuke…

-No! Ella me dijo que me fuera!

Sesshoumaru no logró sacarle la idea de la cabeza, Daisuke lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Sesshoumaru subió con él en brazos y lo llevó a su cama. Luego fue con Rin.

-Se dañó?

-Deja de preocuparte por un estúpido video y preocúpate por tu hijo.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Daisuke se acaba de dormir llorando! Llorando y convencido de que te interesa más ese video que él mismo!

-Y qué hago? Se lo aplaudo?

-Por Kami, Rin, ni siquiera lo escuchaste! No sabes por qué lo hizo!

-YAAAAAAAAA!

Sesshoumaru se volteó y vio a Daisuke, todo su rostro rojo al igual que sus ojos.

-Papi, no! No peleen! No! NO!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, hijo… perdóname…

-Papi, no pelees con mami, la haces más triste! Yo no quiero!

-Ella se lo busca…

-No! Papi! No!

Sesshoumaru lo continuó abrazando. Daisuke se quiso soltar.

-Qué pasa?

-Yo hago a mami triste… mejor me voy…

Rin reaccionó y se levantó, tomó a Daisuke de los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Perdóname, mi amor… Lo hice mal…

-Perdón, mami… yo no quería dañarlo… yo quería sacar a Max de ahí para que fueras feliz… pero no sé como… yo no quiero que mi mami sea triste…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Daisuke, perdóname…

Daisuke acarició el rostro de su madre.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Te amo, Dai…

Sesshoumaru los abrazó y besó a Daisuke en la cabeza y a Rin en los labios.

-Perdóname, preciosa…

-Quien lo siente soy yo…

Sesshoumaru se fue a intentar arreglar la cinta. Rin se quedó con Daisuke.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

-Mami… tú si me quieres, verdad?

-Sí, mi cielo… yo te amo…

-Mami yo quiero que estés feliz… pero a veces me dices Max y se ponen tus ojos rojos…

-Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, mi amor…

-Tú quieres que yo sea como Max?

-No… tú eres perfecto y maravilloso así como eres, no cambies, mi amor…

-Yo le pedí a Kami que me llevara a mí y que te devolviera a Max… pero no me oyó…

Rin lo abrazó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas se le salieron. Daisuke las capturó en sus deditos.

-No desees esas cosas, mi amor… yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti… yo no puedo vivir sin ti…

-Pero mami…

-No, Dai, no… Max es tu hermanito que está en el cielo, pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no desees que Kami te lleve…

-Yo sólo quiero que mi mama sea feliz… pero te hago llorar…

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, yo te pido perdón… yo lo hice mal… no debí llamarte Max, ni hacerte creer nada de esas cosas…

Daisuke se acomodó en su pecho. Rin lo arrulló hasta que se quedó dormido. Satoshi entró en la habitación.

-Puedo estar con mama también?

-Ven, mi amor…

Cuando Sesshoumaru subió, Rin velaba el sueño de sus dos pequeños. Se sentó a su lado.

-Lo herí… fui tan egoísta… ni siquiera vi lo maravilloso que es mi bebé…

-Él te ama y te perdonará… Rin…

-Hm?

-La cinta no sirve… la entré toda, pero no se ve…

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Supongo que es el final… pero es mejor así… porque aferrándome a un recuerdo, me estaba perdiendo esto…

Rin se inclinó sobre los niños y los besó en la cabeza. Sonrió y acarició la espalda de Satoshi.

-A que no adivinas lo que Satoshi hizo.

-Qué cosa?

-Me dijo que perdonara a Dai y que lo castigara a él.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cómo será de ocurrente…

………………………………………………

Rin estaba en la cocina, cuando los dos pequeños entraron corriendo y llamándola.

-Mami!

-Mama!

Rin se secó las manos y bajó a su altura.

-Díganme, mis amores…

-Mama, te amo…

-Te amo, mami…

Los dos le dieron una rosa cada uno y la besaron en la mejilla. Rin sonrió y luego de aceptar las rosas los abrazó.

-Los amo, mis amores.

Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina.

-Yo termino, tú quédate con ellos.

Rin lo besó y salió con los niños de la cocina.

-Mami, un cuento…

-No, una canción…

-Una canción? Qué tal si mejor vemos una película?

-Síi!

Rin rió y puso una película, los dos pequeños la abrazaron, acomodándose a cada lado. Satoshi estaba concentrado en la película, pero Daisuke en su mamá. Rin lo vio y le sonrió, acarició su rostro y su pelo.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Yo solo quiero estar con mami…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami, tú estás feliz?

-Sí, mi amor, muy feliz… Porque tengo bebés tan maravillosos como tú, y tus hermanitos.

Daisuke sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te amo, mami…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

………………………………………………………

Estaban en un parque, Satoshi, Daisuke y Esteban jugaban con espadas, Nicole y Sakura en los columpios y Rin y Kagome los veían sentadas en un banco. Rin notó que se estaban acercando a la calle.

-Daisuke, Satoshi, Esteban, no se vallan tan lejos!

Los niños se acercaron a ellas, pero siguieron su juego. Rin tomó el vaso de jugo que había dejado sobre el banco, se escuchó un grito y el chirrido de las llantas de un auto.

-MAMA!

Rin se puso de pie de inmediato, no vio a Daisuke.

-DAISUKE!

Corrió hasta la calle y sintió su corazón pararse.

-DAISUKE! UNA AMBULANCIA!

Rin se arrodilló a su lado. Daisuke yacía en el pavimento, el conductor del auto salió.

-Salió de la nada, no pude parar a tiempo…

-Daisuke!

El pequeño vio a su madre y levantó una mano.

-No te muevas, mi amor…

-Mami… si yo me voy, Max vuelve?

-No. Dai, no. No irás a ningún lado…

-Mami, me duele…

-Yo lo sé, mi amor… ya viene el doctor a curarte…

-No llores, mami… no me gusta verte triste…

Cuando Nicole vio a Daisuke dio un grito y se aferró a su tía llorando. Kagome los trataba de calmar, pero no podía con todos. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, lo inmovilizaron y se lo llevaron, Rin se fue con ellos. Kagome llamó a Sesshoumaru y se quedó con los niños en su casa.

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin estaba pegada de la puerta de la sala de emergencias en la que atendían a Daisuke.

-Rin…

-Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Qué pasó?

-Se fue corriendo y quiso cruzar la calle… No lo sé… pasó tan rápido, no lo vi…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

La voz de Rin ya estaba ronca. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Veía por el cristal cómo los médicos y las enfermeras se movían rápidamente, lo inyectaban y le conectaban cables y le insertaban tubos. De repente todo se pareció alborotar, el pitido fijo se escuchaba afuera. Rin vio aterrada cómo le aplicaban cargas eléctricas. Después de varios intentos, el doctor lo declaró.

-Hora de la muerte, 5:30 pm…

-NO! NO! MI BEBÉ! NO! DAISUKE!

Rin parecía volar, quería soltarse a toda costa del abrazo de Sesshoumaru.

-NO! MI BEBÉ! NO!

Su voz se escuchaba en todo el lugar, quebrada por el llanto. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba con lágrimas empapando su rostro.

-DAISUKE!

Rin se soltó, la verdad era que Sesshoumaru ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerla. Rin corrió junto a Daisuke y lo abrazó.

-No me dejes, mi amor, no te vayas… Daisuke, mi amor… te amo…

-Mami…

El doctor no lo podía creer, volvió a encender el monitor y vio sus latidos normales.

-Daisuke… mi amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor, no me hagas esto otra vez… te amo…

Daisuke la vio fijamente.

-Mami…

…………………………………………………………

Daisuke despertó y vio a su lado, Rin dormía recostada de la cama. Vio uno de sus brazos enyesado y sus dos piernas. También tenía algo en la cabeza.

-Mami…

Rin despertó y sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Perdóname, mami, yo no quería que fueras tan triste…

-Dai…

-Vi a Kami, y me dijo que te tengo que cuidar. Que para eso volví…

-Dai…

-Yo le dije que te devolviera a Max, pero me dijo que ya lo hizo…

-Dai, mi amor…

-Cántame la canción del cielo, mami…

Rin se sorprendió. Nunca había vuelto a mencionar o cantar esa canción.

-Daisuke, cómo sabes de esa canción?

-Kami me dijo que no puede cambiarme por Max, porque Max y yo somos uno… qué significa eso, mami?

-Significa que eres mi bebé y que siempre lo serás, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura y acarició sus mejillas.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y sonrió al ver a su hijo despierto, dejó el peluche a un lado y se acercó a su pequeño.

-Hola, campeón…

-Papi…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente y acarició su cabeza.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza…

Sesshoumaru le dijo que llamaría una enfermera. Se quedó viéndolo fijamente y acarició su rostro.

-No nos vuelvas a asustar así…

-Papi… y Satoshi?

-Está con tu tía y Nicky…

-A ellos no les pasó nada?

-No… están bien…

Daisuke pareció respirar calmado. Poco después de que se quedara dormido, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Cómo estás tú?

-Estoy bien…

-Va a estar bien, preciosa… cálmate…

-Lo sé…

…………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y en especial una petición de no matar ya que Daisuke no murió. Así que…. No me maten por favor!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**

**P.D: Cuarenta y veinte… (tú saaaabes)**


	14. Un Paso a la Vez

**Capítulo 14**

**Un Paso a la Vez**

Rin y Daisuke volvieron a la casa, quedaron de acuerdo en no mencionar el tema nunca más. Después de que todos se marcharan y se quedaran solos, Rin le preparó la cena.

Sesshoumaru estaba con Daisuke, el pequeño jugaba con su pelo.

-Papi…

-Hm?

-Papi, te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero…

Satoshi se acercó a Daisuke y le ofreció su juguete favorito.

-Para que te cures más rápido…

Daisuke sonrió, Satoshi se sentó con él.

-Dai, porqué te fuiste a la calle? No me oíste cuando yo te llamaba?

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, Satoshi… tenemos que dejarlo descansar…

-No! Papi, déjame con mi hermanito…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y los dejó, Satoshi se acomodó a su lado y se abrazó a su hermanito. Cuando Rin subió con la cena de Daisuke, sonrió al verlos.

-Satoshi, mi amor… deja que Dai cene, y ven a cenar tú…

-No… mami, con mi manito…

Rin sonrió y asintió.

-Sessh, me traes el plato de Satoshi, por favor?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru fue por el plato de Satoshi. Al volver, Rin le daba la comida a Daisuke.

-Papi, a mí…

Satoshi se sentó en las piernas de Sesshoumaru, él sonrió y le dio la comida tal y como Rin a Daisuke. Al terminar de darles la comida, Rin y Sesshoumaru salieron de la habitación y los dejaron jugando. Al llegar a la cocina, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Él la besó en la cabeza.

-Preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también te amo, mi vida…

-Dime que no es mi culpa…

-No lo es, Rin, fue un accidente…

-Kami, sentí tanto miedo!

-Yo también, preciosa…

Nicole entró en la cocina.

-Mami…

Rin la vio aún en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mami, tengo hambre…

-Perdóname, mi cielo, ven…

Rin le sirvió la cena y la besó en la frente.

-Mami, tú y papi no van a comer?

-Yo no tengo hambre…

-Yo tampoco…

Rin besó a Sesshoumaru y se soltó de su abrazo.

-Pero te haré compañía…

Nicole sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Poco después, quería jugar con Rin. Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor, estoy muy cansada… te prometo que mañana juego contigo…

-Está bien…

-Ven, te llevaré a tu cama…

Rin la acostó y la besó de buenas noches.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Entró en la habitación de los pequeños, donde Sesshoumaru intentaba dormir a un renuente Satoshi.

-Vamos, mi amor. Dai no puede dormir con nadie. Además, estarás más cerca que todos.

Rin lo tomó de los brazos de Sesshoumaru. El pequeño se abrazó a su cuello y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Dime.

-Quédate conmigo…

-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas…

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor…

Rin lo arrulló hasta que se durmió, entonces lo acomodó en su cama, lo besó de buenas noches y lo arropó. Daisuke aún estaba despierto, Rin se acercó a él y lo besó de buenas noches.

-Descansa, mi amor.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Salieron de la habitación, al entrar en la suya, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor… me daré un baño…

Rin se metió a la ducha, se asustó al sentir los brazos de Sesshoumaru en su cintura.

-Sessh!

-Tranquila, preciosa…

Rin se dio la vuelta y se recostó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru supo que estaba llorando.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-No puedo más, Sesshoumaru… no puedo… siento que voy a explotar…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Sessh… tú crees que lo esté haciendo mal?

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

-Todo…

-No, mi amor… al contrario, lo haces de maravilla.

-Pero es que me exigen tanto! Kami…

-Hablas de los niños?

-Sí… los amo, y Kami lo sabe… pero ésta competencia que tienen por mi atención… me tiene exhausta… Por qué es que tienen celos entre ellos? No les damos todo iguales?

-Sí, preciosa, pero son niños. Y los niños siempre pelean por la atención de sus padres. En especial de una mamá tan linda y cariñosa como tú.

Rin sonrió a la vez que Sesshoumaru le acariciaba las mejillas.

-A veces siento que les voy a gritar… yo no quiero gritarles…

-Ni debes hacerlo. Ellos sólo quieren estar contigo. Pero no te quiero volver a ver llorando por eso, está bien?

-Sí…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Una vez fuera de la ducha, Rin se puso su pijama sin notar que Sesshoumaru seguía desnudo. Se acomodó en la cama. Él se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda sugestivamente. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó a la vez que deslizaba sus manos hasta sus senos.

-Sessh… Sessh, no…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Qué pasa?

-Estoy cansada, mi amor… no creo poder hacerte el amor… perdóname…

-Descansa, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron, Rin se refugió en su pecho y él la abrazó, brindándole calor.

……………………………………………………

Rin despertó, por la cantidad de luz que había, era más de media mañana. Se sentó en la cama.

-Sesshoumaru?

No hubo respuesta, Sesshoumaru debía estar en su oficina. Se llevó las manos a su rostro y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Por primera vez en 15 años, Sesshoumaru no se despidió de ella. Entonces recordó la fecha, su cumpleaños. Pensó que tal vez él la quiso dejar descansar y que no era razón para alarmarse. Se metió en el baño. Fue a la habitación de Nicole, no estaba, debía estar en el colegio. Entró en la habitación de Daisuke, el pequeño sonrió al verla.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la frente y se sentó a su lado.

-Tienes hambre?

-No, papi me dio mi desayuno.

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Ya pronto vas a cumplir 4 años, mi amor… qué quieres que te regale?

-Nada…

-Nada?

-Un beso.

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-Te doy besos todos los días, porqué quieres sólo uno?

-Porque será mi regalo de cumpleaños, y será un beso especial.

Rin sonrió.

-Pero Satoshi quiere un carro a control remoto.

-Eso me recuerda… dónde está él?

-No lo sé… abajo…

-Voy a verlo y vuelvo.

Rin bajó las escaleras, Satoshi veía televisión y comía dulces.

-Mami!

Corrió a ella y la abrazó, Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mami, quieres un dulce?

-Gracias, mi cielo…

Satoshi le puso la golosina en la boca y la abrazó.

-Tu papi te dio desayuno?

-Sí. Y dijo que iba a buscar la comida.

Rin vio su reloj, las 12 del día. Satoshi la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mami.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin se sentó con Satoshi.

-Tengo que ir con Dai…

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

-Entonces ven conmigo, pero no puedo dejar a Dai solo, él no puede caminar.

-Está bien…

Rin entró en la habitación con Satoshi en brazos. Se sentó junto a Daisuke y Satoshi sobre sus piernas.

-Mami, dinos una historia…

-A ver…

Rin comenzó a contarles una historia de príncipes valientes y dragones. Los pequeños la disfrutaban al máximo, ya iba por la mitad, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Al no ver a nadie, subió las escaleras. Rin les contaba la historia y ellos escuchaban emocionados.

-Papi!

Rin interrumpió su relato y volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru, él se acercó sonriendo y la besó apasionadamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Mami! Es tu cumpleaños?

Rin asintió, Satoshi abrió los ojos al máximo y la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mami!

Rin sonrió y recibió el abrazo y los besos de su pequeño.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Luego de unos minutos, se fijó en Daisuke, tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba la mandíbula.

-Dai, mi amor, qué te pasa?

-Yo no puedo abrazar a mama…

-Mi amor…

Rin besó a Satoshi y se sentó en la cama de Daisuke, lo sentó en la cama y se acomodó detrás de él, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor, no tienes que llorar por eso… mi vida…

-Pero es que tampoco…

-Lo que de verdad no me gusta es verlos llorar… mi amor, no te preocupes por eso…

-Mama, no te olvides de que te quiero…

-Claro que no, mi amor… eso es imposible…

Rin lo llenó de besos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando Daisuke se calmó, Rin se levantó.

-Voy a buscar tu comida, mi amor… Satoshi, quédate con él.

Sesshoumaru bajó con ella y la abrazó.

-Suéltame, por favor…

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué pasa, preciosa? Cuando te besé no me respondiste y ahora esto?

-Dímelo tú, anoche no pude hacer el amor, y hoy te vas sin decirme nada.

-Por Kami, Rin, te traté de despertar y tú me dijiste que tenías sueño y que querías dormir.

-Es muy fácil zafarte diciendo eso…

Sesshoumaru la soltó.

-Cuando mi esposa vuelva a ser la misma, me avisas. Me voy a trabajar.

Sesshoumaru se trancó en el estudio, Rin se quedó viendo la comida empaquetada.

-Baka!

Rin no pudo calmar su frustración mientras le daba la comida a Daisuke. Al terminar, les buscó una película y los dejó viendo televisión en su habitación. Ella estaba en el jardín, tenía los ojos rojos. Satoshi se acercó a ella con una cajita en las manos.

-Mami… qué te pasa, mami?

-Nada, mi amor… tu mami es una tonta…

-No… mami no es tonta…

-Olvida eso, qué pasa?

-Mami, esto estaba arriba de la almohada de papi…

Satoshi le dio la caja. Rin la abrió. En su interior, un finísimo juego de aretes y gargantilla con su pulsera de platino y chispas de diamantes. Junto con ellos, una tarjeta. – _Feliz cumpleaños. Tu amor – _Rin se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Satoshi, tu papá te dio eso ahora?

-No, mami, estaba ahí cuando nos llevaste. Pero se va a dañar ahí…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin lo llenó de besos y abrazos.

-Ve con Dai, mi amor…

Satoshi volvió a subir. Rin tocó la puerta del estudio.

-Sessh… Sessh, mi amor, perdóname… no sé qué me pasó… fui una estúpida…

-…-

-Sessh, por Kami, no me hagas esto…

Rin se alejó de la puerta. No escuchó cuando se abrió y gritó al sentir que la inmovilizaban.

-Tranquila, soy yo…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa… yo no olvidé tu cumpleaños… nunca…

-Sesshoumaru...

-Porqué actuabas así? Mi amor, eso me dolió. No es que te saque cuentas, pero yo me esfuerzo por complacerte… hago todo lo posible por complacerte, mi amor, pero cuando me haces esto…

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… yo lo sé… yo sé que… Kami, ya no sé lo que hago…

-Rin, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la hizo darle el frente y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin bajó la cabeza y se apoyó de su pecho, Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda y la besó en la cabeza.

-Olvídalo todo… vamos a comer, mi amor…

-Sessh… esto…

Rin le mostró la caja. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es sólo una de las pocas cosas que puedo darte, de todas las que te mereces…

-Sessh…

-Es una forma más de decirte que te amo.

Sesshoumaru tomó la gargantilla, que era más una cadena, con un dije, un diamante en solitario. Se la puso y la besó en el cuello.

-Yo tenía razón…

-De qué cosa, mi amor?

-Sólo se ve bien en ti…

-Sessh…

-Es de la mercancía nueva de la joyería. Cuando lo vi, pensé en ti, y lo tomé de inmediato.

Rin se vio al espejo y se llevó la mano al cuello.

-Es precioso, Sessh…

-No, tú lo haces precioso…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias!

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, pero aquel roce se fue profundizando y antes de notarlo estaban encadenados en el más apasionado de los besos. Se separaron al escuchar a Satoshi reír.

-Satoshi…

Qué? Papi, da risa.

-Sí?

-Sí. Mami...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Dai dice que ya no aguanta más, que tiene que ir al baño.

-Vamos con Dai…

-Satoshi.

-Dime, papi…

-Ven aquí.

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Vamos a ayudar a mami…

Después de llevar a Daisuke al baño, lo volvieron a acostar en la cama. Rin se sentó a su lado y peinó su cabello.

-Dai, mi amor, creo que deberías usar pañales hasta que te cures.

-No, mama, no…

-Pero, Dai, es más cómodo para ti.

-No, mama, no quiero. Yo soy grande.

-Daisuke, es más fácil para Rin cuidarte así.

Daisuke vio hacia la pared.

-Está bien, mama… si es más fácil…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Ya encontraremos un modo, mi amor…

……………………………………………………

-_Celebro tu cumpleaños tan pronto vi asomar el sol, porque en este día glorioso, pido tu dicha al Señor…_

-MAMI!

Daisuke apenas cabía en sí de la alegría. Brincó a los brazos de su madre y la llenó de besos. Rin lo abrazó riendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

También se inclinó sobre Satoshi, que estaba en brazos de Sesshoumaru y lo besó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Los pequeños reían divertidos en brazos de sus padres, ser despertados con una sorpresa no era cosa de todos los días. Nicole les llevó dos enormes bolsas llenas de juguetes, los niños se volvieron locos y comenzaron a brincar por todas partes. Rin se quedó viendo a Daisuke, reía y jugaba con Satoshi, era nuevamente un niño normal. Daisuke se acercó a Rin y la abrazó.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Eres la mejor mami del mundo!

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó, lo llenó de besos. Daisuke reía y acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Mami… tú y papi van a tener otro bebé.

-No, mi amor. Ya no vamos a tener más bebés.

-Pero mami…

-Ya no puedo, mi amor… mi corazón se enfermó. Pero yo soy feliz con mis 4 bebés que Kami ya me regaló. Y ésos son Nicky, tú y tu hermanito. Y Max que está en el cielo.

Daisuke la besó en la mejilla y se recostó en su pecho. Sesshoumaru se acercó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Ja Ja Ja! Ya, papi!

Rin reía junto con ellos. Veía a su alrededor y comprendió el verdadero valor de una familia. Aprender a ser feliz a pesar del dolor de una pérdida, tener el valor para volver a enfrentar los retos.

…………………………………………

Pocos días después, Rin supo que las palabras de Daisuke eran una afirmación. Rin estaba embarazada. Estaba en el consultorio de su cardiólogo.

-Estoy muy molesto contigo, Rin. Te dije bien claro que no debías volverlo a hacer.

-Un momento, doctor, no es algo que planeé. Si yo seguí su consejo y me preparé cuando nacieron los gemelos. Algo debió salir mal.

-Y tu esposo? Cómo lo tomó?

-Aún no lo sabe… yo sé que éste es un tema delicado. Y seguramente se molestará. Él mismo me convenció de prepararme.

-Yo sólo quiero que comprendas, teniendo más hijos no vas a recuperar el que perdiste.

-Doctor, en eso estamos de acuerdo… pero, como le dije, no lo planeé.

-No… te voy a quitar las pastillas hasta los 5 meses.

-Pero y…

-Lo siento, pero te las tendrás que apañar a la antigua. Las pastillas le pueden hacer daño al bebé.

-Entonces… dieta sin grasa, sin sal…

-Ejercicios moderados y no alcohol.

-Yo no tomo.

-Evita las situaciones estresantes y por favor. Mantente al día con tus exámenes.

-Sabe que siempre lo hago, doctor…

-Quiero que te hagas pruebas de glucosa antes y después de cada comida por una semana y me traes los resultados anotados.

-Y dónde consigo un glucómetro?

-Los venden en las farmacias grandes.

-Bien…

-Te harás mañana a primera hora, éstos exámenes… quiero mantenerte completamente bajo control.

-Bien…

-Y… Rin…

-Sí?

-Evita las situaciones estresantes…

Rin sonrió.

-No tiene gemelos, verdad que no? No se preocupe, doctor, sabe que me cuido mucho.

-Ahora debes cuidarte mucho más.

Rin estaba en la casa, y estaba haciendo precisamente lo que el doctor le dijo que no hiciera. Nicole, Daisuke y Satoshi exigían su atención a la vez para cosas diferentes, mientras ella intentaba prepararse para hablar con Sesshoumaru. Llegó a exasperarse y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría mientras los tres se peleaban por que les hiciera caso.

-YA BASTA! Ustedes son tres y yo sólo una! Se van a sus habitaciones ahora!

-Pero mami es que…

-Se van los tres!

Los niños subieron las escaleras en silencio. Rin se sentó de golpe, pocos minutos después, Sesshoumaru había llegado.

-Precio… Rin, qué pasó?

-Sessh…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Soy una mala madre…

-No, mi amor, qué pasó?

-Les grité… le grité a mis hijos…

-Pero qué hicieron?

-Ese es el problema, no hicieron nada y yo les grité y los castigué… estaban presionándome y yo… Kami, qué hice?

-Shh… tranquila, mi amor… ve y habla con cada uno aparte.

-Está bien…

Rin fue a la habitación de Nicole.

-Nicky…

-Qué?

-Nicky, mi amor, lo siento… no quería gritarte…

-Adivina qué, mamá, ya lo hiciste…

-No… no me hables así, por favor… yo lo siento… qué era lo que querías?

-Ya no importa…

-Nicky… vamos, mi amor, estabas muy emocionada…

-Ya no quiero, así que no importa.

-Nicole…

-Ya vete, mamá, ya me castigaste…

-Nicole…

Nicole tembló al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru.

-Primero que todo, ésa no es la forma de hablarle a tú mamá. Mucho menos echarla de tu habitación…

-Sesshoumaru, déjala, me lo merezco…

-No. Por eso te hacen esto, siempre cedes a todo lo que piden, a todo lo que se les antoja y por eso son unos necios malcriados. Pídele perdón a tu mamá.

-Perdón…

-Eres un idiota, Sesshoumaru!

Rin se fue de la habitación a toda prisa. Nicole se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru.

-Mami no es así!

Nicole corrió detrás de Rin. La buscó por toda la casa, pero no la encontró. Se quedó sentada en la sala. Sesshoumaru se paró a su lado.

-Dónde está Rin?

-Se fue…

Nicole hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Perdóname, princesa…

-Por qué le gritaste a mami? No la quieres?

-Claro que la quiero. La amo…

-Pero eso que le dijiste la hizo triste!

-Lo dije sin pensarlo…

-Papi, ya no quiero seguir bailando…

-Por qué?

-Por que por culpa mía ustedes están peleando.

-No, Nicole, no tiene nada que ver…

-Tú le gritaste a mami porque ella me gritó a mí… y ella me gritó porque yo le quería pedir unas zapatillas nuevas y Satoshi y Daisuke querían otras cosas… pero yo quería que las comprara hoy…

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió que Nicole relacionara las cosas en causa y efecto de tal manera. Abrazó a Nicole.

-Nicky, mi amor… no tiene nada que ver… Rin se estresó… y yo me salí de contexto…

-Pero dónde está mi mamá?

-Nicole…

Nicole levantó la cabeza al escuchar su voz y corrió a ella, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mami! Prometo no volverlo a hacer!

-Tranquila, mi amor… claro que te perdono…

Rin la besó en la cabeza. Vio a Sesshoumaru.

-En cuanto a ti… tendrás suerte si no te decapito. Nicky… qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Yo quería que me compraras unas zapatillas nuevas hoy…

-Hoy no va a ser.

-Está bien… ya no quiero seguir bailando.

-Por qué?

-Porque ustedes pelean por eso…

-No, mi amor. No es verdad. Tu papi y yo discutimos porque tu papi es un tonto.

-Mami, no le digas así.

-Tiene razón, Nicole, sí soy un tonto. Y les pido perdón a las dos. Me perdonan?

Rin y Nicole lo besaron en la mejilla a la vez.

-Ahora dense un beso de verdad.

Sesshoumaru rió y abrazó a Rin por la cintura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron con ternura. Rin subió a la habitación de los niños.

-Dai… Satoshi…

-Mama…

Rin se sentó en la cama de Satoshi, ambos se sentaron a cada lado.

-Los quiero mucho…

Rin los abrazó y los llenó de besos.

-Qué era lo que me querían pedir hace un rato?

-Galletas…

-…-

-Dai, y tú?

Daisuke la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué rico, mi amor… pero qué querías?

-Era eso…

Rin acarició su cabellera y se fijó en sus ojos, ya tenían una tendencia a las tonalidades verdes.

-Perdóname, mi amor… parece que sigo cometiendo errores… y la mayoría son contigo…

-Mami no… mami no hace cosas malas… yo te molesto mucho…

-No, mi amor… eso no es molestar… Dai, mi amor… le das un abrazo a mami?

Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza y se quedó todo el tiempo que quiso. Cuando se separaron, Satoshi también la abrazó.

-Satoshi…

-Yo también quiero abrazo de mami…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Los amo…

…………………………………………………………

**NO SE PIERDA PRÓXIMAMENTE**

**EL GRAN FINAL DE**

**LAS GARRAS DEL DESTINO**

**N/A: Hola! Qué tal? Sí, es cierto, de hecho ya casi lo termino de escribir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Annabeth

**Capítulo 15**

**Annabeth**

Después de acostar a los niños, Rin bajó las escaleras. Sesshoumaru veía el televisor.

-Sessh… tenemos que hablar…

Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor.

-Qué pasa?

-Esta… mañana fui con el cardiólogo… Y… me quitó el tratamiento que tenía…

-Eso es genial, amor! Quiere decir que ya estás bien!

-No, Sesshoumaru… No tengo ningún tratamiento.

-Pero…

-Algo salió mal… Algo debió salir mal y… Sesshoumaru… estoy embarazada…

-QUÉ! Pero Rin! No debes! No puedes! Te prepararon!

-Lo sé! Pero algo salió mal, no lo sé. Nadie sabe cómo… pero es así. Estoy embarazada…

-Estás embarazada?

-Sí…

-Te amo, preciosa!

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi preciosa!

Rin sonrió y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Creí que te molestarías…

-Molestarme por qué? Mi amor, es genial!

Rin sonrió y se dejó comer a besos. Aún en brazos de Sesshoumaru, se enderezó.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Voy a necesitar ayuda.

-Qué tipo de ayuda?

-El doctor me aconsejó reposo… como no puedo tomarme las pastillas, debo evitar que me suba la presión.

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Mañana mismo contrato una niñera…

-No, Sesshoumaru. Es alguien que limpie la casa…

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Alguna vez te he dicho que eres el mejor esposo del mundo?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Luego de varios besos, Sesshoumaru rompió el beso.

-Sessh…

-Puedes hacer el amor?

Rin sonrió y se aferró de su cuello.

-No puedo hacer saltos mortales… pero algo se puede hacer…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación ente apasionados besos. Se desvistieron mutuamente, mientras se provocaban con ardientes caricias.

-Mi amor…

-Rin… Kami, preciosa…

Cuando Rin le removió el pantalón, sonrió al verlo completamente excitado.

-Kami, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se tragó un suspiro cuando Rin se arrodilló frente a él, mientras lo sostenía. Comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Habrá mucho tiempo para jugar… ahora sólo quiero hacerte el amor…

………………………………………………

**Muchos años después.**

Rin sostenía la mano de Sesshoumaru mientras llamaban a los graduandos a recibir sus títulos.

-De la facultad de Administración y Economía…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre el oído de Rin.

-Me vas a romper la mano, preciosa…

-Shh! Van a llamar a Satoshi!

-Nuestro estudiante de honor, con una calificación de 95.9, nos enorgullecemos en llamar a Kazami Satoshi…

La multitud apaludió.

-Sí! Mi amor!

Satoshi vio a Rin y sonrió mientras levantaba la mano. Se acercó al podio.

-Quién dijo que los administradores no tienen fanáticas? Señores, mi fanática número uno, gracias, mamá… creo que aún quedan vacantes en el equipo de porristas.

Todos rieron. Luego de que terminara su discurso, Satoshi fue con Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor…

-Gracias, mamá…

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sin ti, nada de esto sería posible…

-Ya van a continuar… felicidades, hijo…

-Gracias, papá…

Satoshi tomó asiento.

-De la facultad de Ciencias de la Salud, la escuela de Medicina. Esta familia es fuerte. Nuestro estudiante de honor, con un promedio de 96, Kazami Daisuke!

Daisuke, al igual que Satoshi, le tocó dar un discurso, al terminar la ceremonia, Nicole los abrazó a ambos. Fueron a la casa, donde Rin tenía preparado un banquete sorpresa. Poco después, una pequeña de ojos azules, pelo negro y rizado entró en la casa corriendo.

-Mami! Mami!

-Karin! Mi cielo!

Nicole la llenó de besos y la abrazó.

-Y tu papi?

-Afuera.

-Vamos con él.

Nicole salió de la casa.

-Jun!

-Mi amor…

Jun la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!

-Y yo a ustedes, cómo les fue?

-De maravillas, papá y mamá quedaron fascinados con Karin. Te mandan saludos y dice mamá que la llames.

-La llamaré más tarde…

-Cómo fue la graduación?

-Genial, Satoshi y Dai fueron Summa Cum Laude… papá está como loco y mamá ni se diga…

Jun sonrió. Karin se soltó del agarre de Nicole y corrió al interior de la casa.

-Abuelita!

Subió las escaleras y hasta la habitación de Rin, allí rió a carcajadas al ver a sus abuelitos besándose apasionadamente. Ambos se apartaron riendo, Rin la cargó.

-Hola, mi amor! Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy!

Yo sé, mi amor…

-Abuelita, tú y abuelito se quieren mucho?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Ah! Por eso se besan!

Sesshoumaru rió y le hizo cosquillas.

-No le vas a dar un abrazo y un beso a tu abuelito?

Karin lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió y se arregló el pelo.

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió. Su pelo ya mostraba canas que se diseminaban con su melena azabache. Pero contrario a darle un aire de vejez, volvía loco a Sesshoumaru y a medio mundo. Bajaron las escaleras, Rin saludó a su nuero, al igual que Sesshoumaru.

Jun, un prominente empresario, con una gran carrera, era en realidad exportador de automóviles desde Japón hacia América, e importaba autos europeos a Japón. Jun y Nicole se conocieron en la universidad, cuando Nicole decidió estudiar administración y mercadeo, alegando que no siempre iba a poder bailar o dar clases.

Nicole tiene una academia de baile y participa en funciones teatrales. La pequeña Karin, era una mezcla de los ojos de su papá, la picardía de ambos y el cabello de Nicole, pero de alguna manera, se infiltraron los rizos de Rin.

Daisuke y Satoshi llegaron a la casa. Karin corrió hacia ellos.

-Tío Dai, tío Satoshi!

-Hey! Princesita!

Daisuke la cargó y la llenó de besos, luego Satoshi. Saludaron a Jun. Daisuke aprovechó que todos estaban pendientes a otras cosas y se escapó al jardín. Sonrió al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Mamá…

-Dai, mi amor…

-Lo sé… debo dar gracias a Kami que estoy vivo… pero la extraño tanto…

-Lo sé, Dai… pero piensa en lo orgullosa que estaría ella de verte hoy…

Daisuke le dio vueltas a su alianza matrimonial.

-Vaya orgullo… de seguro que se revolcaría en su tumba si supiera lo que hice con nuestra hija…

-Daisuke… tienes una hija maravillosa, y es tu regalo de Kami…

-No puedo, mamá… se parece tanto a Elizabeth… cada vez que la veo siento que se me parte el alma…

-Y no te duele más tenerla lejos?

-Claro que me duele…

-Entonces? Cómo pudiste amar a Elizabeth tanto y no a la hija que te dio?

-Mamá…

-Tu hija te necesita, Dai… necesita a su familia. No es justo para ella ni para nosotros.

-Pero… mamá…

-Qué pasa, Dai?

-Fue mi culpa, mamá… yo maté a Elizabeth.

-Eso no es verdad…

-Mamá… ella se embarazó para complacerme… por mi estúpido afán de tener hijos… y por eso la perdí…

-Dai, te voy a decir un secreto… cuando eras pequeño… yo sufrí mucho… mucho… no has visto las fotos tuyas y de Maxwell juntas? Lo veía en ti. Pero me obligaba a recordar que Max murió. Y que tú nunca serías él. Cuando eras un bebé, lloraba desconsolada, porque no te quería, yo quería a Max… y me sentía como una escoria… cómo era posible que no quisiera a mi hijo? A un trozo de mi carne? Pero en lugar de hacerte ser como él, te dejé ser como eres. Y mi amor, no me arrepiento…

-Cuándo me comenzaste a querer?

-Una noche… te dio una fiebre altísima… yo estaba sola con ustedes. Sesshoumaru estaba de viaje. Y yo amanecí cuidándote… y tú cuando despertaste, estabas en mis brazos, levantaste tu manita y acariciaste mi cara y me dijiste que me querías… fue la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías…

Rin sonrió.

-Me di cuenta de que eres mi más preciado tesoro. Un regalo de Kami. Y que simplemente yo me negaba a aceptar que habías llenado el vacío que sentía.

Daisuke la abrazó.

-Te amo mamá…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Ya vuelvo…

Daisuke la besó en la frente y salió de la casa. Rin entró secándose el rostro, todos la vieron.

-Qué pasó?

-Dai va a ir por Anna…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

………………………………

Daisuke fue hasta las puertas de un colegio internado. Luego de hablar con la directora, lo dejaron pasar a una sala de recreación. Entre otras niñas, había una pequeña que al verlo, sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo.

-PAPI!

Daisuke abrió sus brazos y la pequeña corrió a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

Daisuke acarició el rostro de su pequeña. Sus grandes ojos cafés y su pelo rizado, una mezcla pelirroja con mechones castaños. La pequeña acarició el rostro de Daisuke por igual.

-Papi…

-Te amo, mi amor… Annabeth…

-Sí, papi?

-Vamos a casa.

………………………………………

-Abuelito! Abuelito!

-Anna!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos. Daisuke los vio y sonrió de medio lado.

-Hiciste bien, hijo…

-Lo sé…

Rin se llevó ambas manos a la boca y casi gritó al ver a la pequeña.

-Abuelita!

-Mi amor!

Rin la llenó de besos. Anna la abrazó con fuerza.

-Papi…

-Dime, preciosa…

-Papi, no puedo vivir con mis abuelitos?

Daisuke sonrió.

-Preciosa, vas a vivir con tu papi, como debe ser…

-Sí!

Entre toda la algarabía, se abrió la puerta. Una joven entró halando una enorme maleta de rueditas.

-Kira…

-Mamá!

Kira abrazó a Rin y luego a Sesshoumaru, lo besó en la mejilla. Abrazó a todos.

-Kira, qué haces aquí?

-La verdad es que se me atrasó el vuelo… yo venía de sorpresa a su graduación.

-Es una sorpresa de todas formas. Bienvenida a casa, mi amor.

-Gracias, mamá.

Kira era una copia exacta de Rin. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Papá… podemos hablar?

Sesshoumaru y Kira se apartaron. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla hacer los mismos gestos que Rin cuando le quería pedir algo.

-Papá… puedo volver a vivir aquí?

-Aquí? Con nosotros? No que los jóvenes prefieren la libertad y vivir sin reglas. Mucho más si son de dos viejos?

Kira bajó la cabeza.

-Yo… tienes razón… pero es que… extraño mucho a mi mamá… y…

-Princesa, siempre serás bienvenida en la casa Kazami…

-Papá!

Kira lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papi!

-Y yo a ti, mi princesita… tu habitación está tal y como la dejaste.

………………………………………………………

Ya en la noche, Daisuke llegó a su apartamento con Annabeth en brazos. La pequeña dormía, abrazada a su cuello. La llevó a su habitación, pero luego se la llevó a la suya, al acostarla, la pequeña despertó.

-Papi…

-Shh… hoy vas a dormir conmigo, princesa…

-Por qué, papi?

-Porque tu cuarto tiene mucho polvo.

Annabeth se sentó en la cama.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Papi, yo quiero que me hables de mi mami… porqué ella se fue? No nos quiere?

-No, mi amor… Tu mami… tu mami era hermosa… muy cariñosa…

-Como abuelita?

-Sí, como abuelita… pero tu mami tenía una enfermedad en el corazón. Y no podía tener bebés. No debía tener bebés. Pero tu mami te amaba tanto que te tuvo aunque después se fue con Kami.

Annabeth no entendía nada.

-Tu mami hizo un intercambio con Kami. Tú te quedabas conmigo y ella se fue con Kami.

-Pero entonces mami no te quería a ti?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… si me dio el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Y cuál es ese?

-Una bebita preciosa igualita a ella.

Daisuke se la comió a besos, la pequeña reía fascinada.

-Pero papi… abuelito me dijo que cuando tía Kira nació, abuelita estaba enferma del corazón y que casi se va con Kami. Por que mami no se quedó?

-Porque el corazón de Elizabeth estaba mucho más enfermo que el de abuelita.

-Pero no te pongas triste, papi…

Daisuke acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura en la frente.

-A veces me duele mucho… pero tu mami quería que fuera feliz… los dos… Annabeth…

-Dime, papi.

-Anna, no te gustaría tener una mamá de mentira?

-De mentira?

-Sí. Tienes a mami Elizabeth en el cielo y a otra mamá aquí con nosotros.

-Síi! Pero no la bruja!

-La bruja?

-Sí, la fea, que era tu novia… ella no me quiere. Ella me dijo que me iba a quedar para siempre en el colegio.

-No, princesa, no es ella…

……………………………………………………

Rin esperaba a Sesshoumaru, una vez que entró en la habitación, rió cuando la cerró con seguro.

-Sessh… ya no es una niña.

-No quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo…

Sesshoumaru señaló al balcón. Rin lo siguió, allí había una botella de champaña y dos copas. Rin sonrió y se acercó.

-Recuerdas cuándo hacíamos esto?

-Recuerdo cada segundo a tu lado.

Sesshoumaru besó a su esposa con cariño.

-Preciosa, me acompañas?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Estuvieron tomados de la mano, sentados uno junto al otro. Sesshoumaru besó la mano de Rin y sonrió. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

-Debo decir a tu favor que tu arte de seducción ha mejorado con los años…

-A poco vas a decir que no sabía seducirte?

-Claro que sí… eras tan seductor como un perro.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-"Qué dices, preciosa? Tú, yo y un condón?"

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Yo nunca te dije eso.

-No… es cierto…

-Preciosa, cómo convenciste a Daisuke?

-Él quería… él simplemente buscaba el visto bueno de sus acciones. Pero él mismo se reprochó… porque él ama a su hija.

-Supe lo que pasó con mi secretaria…

-Cómo te enteraste?

-Por Kami, Rin, si la pobre está inconsolable… incluso me pidió que la trasladara. Y más después de que la tipa esa le armara un escándalo frente a mí.

-Para ciertas cosas, Daisuke es un poco tosco… idéntico a su papá. Un perro sin lengua para decirle a una que la quiere.

-Disculpa, preciosa, pero cuándo yo no te he dicho que te amo?

-No me hagas sacar cuentas. Lo que quiero decir es que pronto se dará cuenta de que ella es la indicada… y gracias a Kami que rompió con la otra loca, por que esa sí me sacaba de mis casillas.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Esa vino de presentada a querer mandar en mí casa. Te juro que un día más y le arrancaba todo lo postizo…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Cálmate…

Rin sonrió.

-Sólo nos falta Kira...

-Preciosa, crees que Satoshi esté listo?

-Para qué?

-Para cederle el control?

-No… profesionalmente sí… pero mi amor, Satoshi está pasando por una etapa muy difícil...

-Preciosa...

-Satoshi se está divorciando.

-Cómo es que no me dicen éstas cosas?

-Yo le dije que te lo diría después. Tal parece que sus intereses son demasiado diferentes y se van a separar.

-Pero no crees que...

-No, Sesshoumaru, ya pasó de la reconciliación. Además, ahora mismo no tiene tiempo para nada...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero si sigue mi sistema, tendrá tiempo. Yo tuve tiempo para criar 4 hijos…

-Dale tiempo, mi amor…

-Si me lo pides de esa manera… no puedo negarme…

Rin rió. Fueron tomados de la mano hasta la cama, junto al pie de la cama, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

………………………………………………

Nicole salía de la habitación de su pequeña con una sonrisa en los labios. Jun la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-No te imaginas todo lo que te extrañé, mi amor…

-Yo también te extrañé mucho.

-De qué te ríes?

-Recuerdo cuando Kira tenía 3 años… Karin se parece mucho a ella a esa edad. Le decíamos la exploradora, porque siempre quería saberlo todo.

Jun sonrió.

-Durante todo el vuelo, sólo pensé en ti. Me fascinó verla dormir y pensé que es tan maravilloso que quiero volverlo a hacer.

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Tener otro bebé. Qué me dices? Otra bebita hermosa como su mami?

Nicole sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, princesa…

Nicole rió.

-Así me decía mi papá.

Jun sonrió.

-Te amo, Nicole.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Jun rió y tomó a su esposa en brazos, la llevó a la habitación.

-Jun…

-No pensarías que comenzaremos mañana…

Nicole rió.

……………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, no levantó la cabeza hasta que la pequeña frente a él le llamó la atención.

-Abuelo!

-Annabeth!

Sesshoumaru se apartó de su escritorio y le permitió a la pequeña que se subiera a sus piernas.

-Cuando tu papi era un bebé como tú, también hacía esto.

-Abuelo, tú quieres a mi papi?

-Claro que sí, mi princesita, tu papi es mi hijo. Dónde está el?

-Afuera… me dijo que tiene que hablar con tu decretaria…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Secretaria… princesa, te gustó?

-Es muy buena. Me dio un dulce y me dijo que me parezco mucho a mi abuelita. Es verdad?

-Sí, princesa.

……………………………………………

-Freya…

-No sé cuánto más puedo soportar de ti, Daisuke… una hija? El que la loca esa viniera a hacerme un escándalo en mi trabajo no fue suficiente. Me tenías que ocultar que tienes una hija.

-Freya, no es así… no fue así, yo…

-No lo sé, ni me interesa.

-Freya…

-Por Kami, yo sabía que era un error. Sabía que debía dejar las cosas como estaban cuando me enteré que eres hijo del señor Sesshoumaru.

-Freya, mi padre no tiene nada que ver…

-No... Por que tú no tienes que verlo todos los días.

-Freya…

-Discúlpeme, Daisuke-sama… tengo mucho trabajo pendiente…

Freya entró a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Lo siento mucho, señor…

-Qué pasó, Freya?

-No puedo… discúlpeme, señor…

Annabeth se alejó de su abuelo y se acercó a Freya.

-Qué te pasa? Por qué estás triste?

-No es nada, pequeña…

-Mi papi te hizo algo malo?

-Pequeña…

Annabeth la besó en la mejilla.

-Tu quieres a mi papi, verdad?

Freya sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Annabeth.

-Perdóname, pequeña…

-Quien lo siente soy yo… Papá… nos dejarías unos segundos?

-Anna… qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Sesshoumaru los dejó solos. Daisuke se acercó a Freya.

-Freya…

-Por favor, Daisuke… Vete…

-Freya… sí cometí un error… cometí el error de alejar a mi hija de mí… pero…

-No me tienes que dar excusas, no quiero saber nada. No me importa de quién sea hija, si es de la loca esa o de tu ex…

-Mi esposa murió dando a luz a Annabeth…

-Daisuke…

-Annabeth no se parece a mamá... se parece a ella. A Elizabeth... Freya... hace muy poco que me reconcilié con mi hija… y estoy realmente listo para seguir viviendo… pero no puedo hacerlo solo… no quiero hacerlo solo… porque apenas descubrí que ya estaba viviendo… pero sólo cuando estoy contigo…

-Pero me ocultaste que tienes una hija! Dónde la metías? Daisuke, dónde la metías las veces que fui a tu casa?

-Annabeth vivía internada en el colegio…

Freya le dio la espalda a Daisuke.

-No me mientas más…

-No te miento, Freya, no te miento… me avergüenzo de lo que hice… pero por Kami dame una segunda oportunidad.

-No puedo dejarte el campo abierto para que me lastimes otra vez…

-Freya… sólo dime sí o no…

-No! La respuesta es no! A lo que sea! Si fuiste capaz de ocultarme que tienes una hija, eres capaz de todo!

-Tanto te duele que tenga una hija? Cometí el error una vez, pero jamás volverá a suceder, mi hija va primero que todo. Incluso sobre mi amor por ti. Si no puedes vivir con eso, entonces no puedo vivir contigo.

Daisuke fue por Annabeth hasta donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

-No, papi, déjame con mi abuelito…

-Te la llevaré en la tarde. Ya llamé a Rin y le dije que saldríamos a comer.

-Está bien…

Daisuke se marchó. Sesshoumaru y Annabeth volvieron a la oficina.

-Freya, deja de fingir. Qué te hizo el idiota de mi hijo?

-Yo soy… le hubiese soportado muchas cosas… pero ocultarme que tiene una hija? Por Kami, señor, me dijo que era hija del señor Satoshi!

Sesshoumaru se extrañó.

-Que te dijo qué?

-Cuando… una vez vi una fotografía de la niña… y me dijo que era hija de su hermano, el señor Satoshi… Pero él pudo decirme la verdad… no me hubiera importado… sin embargo decidió mentirme y negarla.

Sesshoumaru envió a Annabeth a la oficina de Esteban. Cuando la pequeña salió de la oficina, Sesshoumaru se sentó.

-Daisuke no quería a la niña.

-No lo defienda, señor…

-No lo defiendo, es la verdad… Elizabeth, su esposa no debía embarazarse. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Los médicos le recomendaron abortar, pero ella se negó. Su corazón no soportó el parto. Apenas sí la pudo cargar y nombrarla antes de entrar en paro cardíaco. Daisuke se lo reprochó todo el tiempo. No quiso cargar a la niña… Rin fue quien la cuidó. Nicole, apenas tenía meses de haber dado a luz a Karin y también amamantó a Annabeth… Pasaron 3 años antes de que mi hijo se diera cuenta de su error. Hace apenas un mes que vive con la niña.

-Pero…

-Daisuke es un imbécil, no lo niego… pero quiere enmendar sus errores. Tengo que atender unas cosas abajo. Cuidarías de Annabeth unos minutos?

-Sí…

Freya se quedó con la niña.

-Mi papi y yo vamos al lago el sábado, quieres venir con nosotros?

-Gracias, pequeña pero…

-Tú te llamas Freya, verdad?

-Sí…

-Freya, tú no quieres a mi papá?

-No es que…

-Mi abuelita dijo que papi es un perro sin lengua para decir que quiere a alguien. Que es igualito a mi abuelito…

Freya rió a carcajadas.

-Yo antes vivía en el colegio. Pero un día, papi fue a buscarme y ahora vivo con él.

-Sí?

-Sí, y los fines de semana me voy a la casa de mi abuelito. Pero papi se la pasa triste.

-Por qué?

-No lo sé… yo le pregunté que si le hacía falta mi mami y me dijo que no era eso. Me pidió perdón y me dijo que le había dicho muchas mentiras a Freya… a ti… yo le dije que te dijera la verdad… no te dijo la verdad?

-Sí, pequeña, me dijo la verdad…

-Y no lo perdonaste?

-No es eso… es que…

-Mi abuelita dice que si se quiere de verdad, se puede perdonar lo que sea.

Freya sonrió.

-Tu abuelita es muy sabia.

-Abuelita también le dijo a mi papi que se deje de estar de tonto y que te diga que te quiere…

-Y cómo sabes eso?

-Abuelita creía que yo estaba durmiendo.

……………………………………

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**LAS GARRAS DEL DESTINO**_

_**No se lo pierdan**_

**N/A: Como que Annabeth me quedó tan indiscreta como Inuyasha, no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y solo lo sabre si me dejan reviews jeje**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	16. Perdón

**Capítulo 16**

**Perdón**

Daisuke fue a la puerta al escuchar el timbre. Se sorprendió al ver a Freya frente a él.

-Freya…

-Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda y te voy a escuchar.

Daisuke la invitó a pasar. Se sentaron en la sala. Daisuke le ofreció algo de tomar.

-Daisuke…

-Está bien… dime qué quieres saber?

-Por qué me mentiste? Me he pasado toda la tarde con tu hija y es una niña maravillosa. Por qué la negaste?

Daisuke se puso de pie.

-Cuando… cuando conocí a Elizabeth… yo creía que ella era mi todo. Y siempre le decía que quería una familia grande… pero Elizabeth nunca me dijo que los médicos le habían prohibido embarazarse. Para cuando lo supe, ya era muy tarde. Yo cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida. Y sólo espero que el corazón de Annabeth sea tan grande como para nunca echármelo en cara… yo no la quería… mi madre se hizo cargo de la niña, porque ni siquiera la podía ver. La culpaba a ella de la muerte de Elizabeth…

Daisuke le dio el frente a Freya. Sus ojos y rostro rojos.

-Pero es tan inocente… siempre me recibía con una sonrisa, se volvía loca al verme… Y nunca voy a olvidar o perdonarme la noche en que ella me preguntó que si la quería y yo le dije que no… la pobre se pasó la noche llorando aferrada a mi madre… pero ella misma se hizo paso a mi corazón. Mi hija… es lo más valioso que tengo en toda mi vida. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde…

-No es tarde Daisuke…

-No lo es? Parte de todo lo que le hice a ella fue negarla, incluyó mentirte y perderte en el proceso.

-Daisuke…

-Yo te amo, Freya… te amo y me arrepiento por haberte mentido. Especialmente porque nunca creí volver a amar…

-Eres un torpe, Daisuke.

Daisuke creyó que Freya se había marchado. No esperó sentir su mano sobre su hombro.

-Te amo, Daisuke… te amo tanto que lo que más me dolió fue que me mintieras de esa manera. Annabeth es una niña maravillosa y muy cariñosa… y se merece todo el amor y cariño de su papá.

Daisuke la abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Por Kami que nunca más te dejaré ir…

-Tengo algo que decirte…

-Freya…

Daisuke sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y tomó la mano de Freya.

-Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi esposa…

Freya asintió y vio cómo Daisuke le colocaba el anillo. Se besaron apasionadamente. Daisuke la abrazó y la cargó dando vueltas.

-Freya…

-Dai… tengo algo que decirte…

-Me lo dices después, mi amor…

-Daisuke, estoy embarazada…

A Daisuke le fallaron las piernas y terminaron sentados en el piso.

-Estás bien? Estás embarazada?

-Ocho semanas…

-Ocho… och… dos meses… Freya, estás segura?

-Sí…

-Te amo, mi amor! Te amo!

Daisuke la abrazó y la llenó de besos aún sentados en el piso. Quedaron acostados y Daisuke acarició su vientre.

-Todo va a ser diferente…

……………………………………………

Rin jugaba en el jardín con Annabeth y Karin, las pequeñas reían a carcajadas mientras Rin las perseguía haciendo el papel de un monstruo. De repente, entre las carreras, Rin se cayó.

-Abuela!

-Abuelita! No se vale!

Karin se arrodilló junto a Rin.

-Abuela… TÍA! TÍA! MI ABUELITA SE ENFERMÓ!

Karin corrió a la habitación de Kira.

-Qué pasa?

-Abuelita no despierta!

-Qué!

Kira corrió al jardín, Annabeth lloraba su lado.

-Abuelita! Despierta!

-Mamá…

Cuando Rin despertó, Daisuke la examinaba.

-Dai…

-Espera… te voy a tomar la presión…

Daisuke le hizo una serie de exámenes.

-Sientes algo extraño?

-No… me duele la cabeza…

-Mamá, cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al cardiólogo?

-La semana pasada.

-Qué te dijo?

-Que todo estaba controlado. Dai, no me dejé de tomar mi medicina…

-Mamá, cuando llegué tenías la presión tan alta que realmente me asusté.

-Estoy bien…

Daisuke la besó en la frente.

-Descansa… Kira y las niñas quieren verte…

-Está bien…

Kira entró en la habitación y abrazó a Rin. Rin acarició su cabeza llenándola de besos.

-Tranquila, mi amor… tendrás mamá para avergonzarte de sobra…

-Lo que me importa es tener mamá…

-Calma, mi amor… estoy bien…

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Kira se apartó un poco, Rin sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de ti…

-No fue lo que demostraste cuando nos encontramos en el bar…

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien… Y las niñas?

Las pequeñas entraron y la besaron en la mejilla.

-Abuelita, ya no te vas?

-No voy a ninguna parte.

Rin las abrazó y las besó en la frente.

-Van a tener abuela para rato.

Después de unos minutos, todos salieron de la habitación. Quedó Sesshoumaru a su lado.

-Sessh…

-Qué hacías, preciosa?

-Estaba jugando con las niñas.

-Te crees una abuelita rockera?

-Sessh…

-Es en serio, preciosa. Ya no estás para andar correteando por todo el jardín. Tienes 58 años, no 23…

-Tienes la edad que te sientes, yo me siento joven.

-Eres joven, preciosa. Pero ya debes irte calmando. No puedes jugar con tus nietos lo mismo que jugabas con tus hijos. Créeme, preciosa, lo supe cuando cargué a Karin, hacen dos días.

Rin sonrió.

-Ya eres todo un vejete…

-Con que un vejete ah?

-El vejete más sexy de todo el mundo.

-Tú también eres una abuelita sexy…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, Rin sonrió.

-Ya se me quitó el dolor de cabeza…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Vamos a bajar.

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, sonrieron al ver a todos sus hijos sentados en la sala.

-Mamá…

-Satoshi, mi amor, cuándo llegaste?

-Hace poco, estás bien?

-Sí, mi cielo.

Nicole abrazaba a Karin.

-Mami, abuelita ya se curó?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Nicole, qué tal si me ayudas a preparar la cena?

-Deberías descansar, deja que lo haga Marina.

Rin se sentó en un sillón, vio a Freya junto a Daisuke.

-Ésta sí que es una sorpresa que no me esperaba. Freya…

-Cómo está, señora Rin…

-Estoy bien. A ver si me cuentan la maravillosa historia…

-Mamá… Freya aceptó ser mi esposa…

-Eso es genial! Muchas felicidades, a los dos!

-Nos casaremos en dos semanas.

-Dos semanas? Pero mi amor, es muy poco… oh, Kami… es lo que pienso?

Freya se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Sí, Rin-sama…

-Felicidades! No tienes porqué avergonzarte de eso… todo lo contrario!

-La verdad es que más feliz no puedo estar.

-Así se habla!

-Bueno, creo que mejor voy abriendo la champaña…

-Espera, papá… mamá... Jun y yo vinimos del médico… estoy embarazada…

-Otra vez juntos! No será que se combinan?

Todos rieron. Rin abrazó a Nicole.

-Muchas felicidades, mi amor!

-Gracias, mamá!

Karin se volvió a abrazar a su madre. Kira llamó la atención de todos.

-Aprovechando que estamos todos juntos... yo quisiera entregarle esto a mamá. No es mucho, pero es una buena recopilación de nuestros recuerdos. Pero no es para recordar sólo lo bueno... es para recordarnos a nosotros, tus hijos, la dicha de ser precisamente tus hijos.

Kira le entregó el DVD a Rin y la abrazó.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo...

Sesshoumaru rió al verla sonrojada y la besó en la mejilla.

-35 años repitiéndotelo y ahora es que te sonrojas!

Todos se acomodaron frente al televisor y Sesshoumaru puso el DVD, comenzó un despliegue de fotografías de Sesshoumaru y Rin en su noviazgo, con una canción de los Beach Boys, "Wouldn't it be nice". Sesshoumaru rió mientras apretaba a Rin en su abrazo. También hubieron fotos de la boda, la canción cambió a "Love lift us up where we belong".

-Yo sí fui testigo de muchos de esos!

Nicole rió mientras en el televisor había una fotografía de Sesshoumaru cargando a Rin y besándola apasionadamente.

-Mami, abuelita y abuelito se estaban besando así ayer...

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Se veían muy felices ahí, qué celebraban?

-Cada día es una celebración, Satoshi...

-Te acuerdas de ese día, mi amor?

-Claro que sí, preciosa... ese día específico, era el cumpleaños de Inuyasha y fuimos a la playa. Y de buenas a primeras, tú y Kagome desaparecieron. Volvieron con una risita de haber hecho algo malo. Y después de muchos rodeos me dijiste que estabas embarazada...

-Tío tomó esa foto?

-Sí. Dijo que después lo apreciaría.

-De quién estabas embarazada, mami? De Nicole?

-No, mi amor, de Maxwell... Inuyasha y Kagome aún eran novios en esa época...

Aparecieron fotos de cuando Maxwell nació con la canción "Forever young", Rin acarició los brazos de Sesshoumaru que aún la abrazaban. También hubo partes del video que Daisuke había dañado de niño, al verlo a Rin se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Kira, dónde encontraste eso?

-Estaba en una cinta de VHS, muy vieja... estaba toda dañada, pero le pude sacar algo...

-Kami, mi Max... se veía así, como azul?

-Sí, no le pude arreglar el color...

-Rin...

-29 años, Sesshoumaru...

-Ehem! Mamá, no necesito que me recuerdes mi edad!

Todos rieron. El video continuó con fotos de Rin embarazada.

-Ese es de Nicole... uf! Y esa ropa!

-Detestaba esa blusa, te veías como 3 veces más gorda...

-Qué! Y nunca me dijiste nada!

-Preciosa, qué hombre le dice gorda a una mujer embarazada y vive para contarlo?

Daisuke y Jun rieron a carcajadas y recibieron una mirada amenazante por parte de sus respectivas parejas.

-Jun, cariño... como me digas gorda, duermes con el perro!

Jun rió y la besó en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba.

-Tú no engordas ni a propósito, mira que con Karin sólo aumentaste 4 tallas...

-Dai... voy a comprar un perro para que duermas con él.

Daisuke rió y abrazó a Freya.

-No te preocupes, cariño...

Había un video del primer cumpleaños de Nicole, Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru con la pequeña en brazos, se vio el intercambio de cámaras y cuando Rin sentó a Nicole en las piernas de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa...

Sesshoumaru besó a la bebé en la mejilla y la pequeña tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus manitas.

-Abuelito, porqué estabas en silla de ruedas?

-Un accidente de autos...

-Papá cubrió a mamá con su cuerpo, yo todavía no había nacido.

-Y cuándo naciste?

-Esa misma noche, mi amor.

Había fotos de toda una vida juntos, el video terminó con una fotografía del último aniversario, donde se besaban apasionadamente. Aparecieron unas letras "CONTINUARÁ..." todos rieron a carcajadas. Rin abrazó a Kira.

-Te quedó perfecto, mi amor! Gracias!

-No… te faltó algo…

-Sessh!

-Qué le faltó, papá?

**-_I swear… By the moon and the stars on the sky… I'll be there…_**(Yo juro… por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo… ahí estaré…)

-Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y sin poder controlarse, sus lágrimas empaparon su rostro. Sesshoumaru la abrazó sonriendo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Calma, corazón…

-La recuerdas!

-Completa…

-Qué bueno, explícanos…

-No lo saben?

Sesshoumaru vio el rostro de sus hijos desconcertados.

-Preciosa, no lo saben!

-No creo que se los conté…

-Bueno… Como saben, nos casamos cuando Rin cumplió 21. Pero antes de eso, éramos novios desde que tenía 17…

-Espera, espera, 17? Papá! Tú tenías 22!

-Y? En esos tiempos era diferente a ahora. Ahora todo se resume a sexo, antes no era así, antes, ser novios era salir al parque tomados de la mano, lo más grande y pecaminoso era que nos atraparan besándonos… en fin, tuvimos una pelea y Rin me botó, pero de mala manera…

-Podemos obviar esa parte…

-Oh, no! Que se enteren de todo.

-Qué te hizo?

-Bueno… tu querida madre era más que celosa. Y ella logró entrar en un bar, aún no sé cómo, sin identificación y me vio con una amiga. Ella creyó que la estaba engañando y me incendió mi auto…

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Cómo es que le incendiaste el auto?

-Cómo es que te casaste con ella?

-El amor, todo lo puede, hijo… y aunque no lo creas, luego de incendiar mi BMW, me casé con ella.

-Oye! Yo no incendié tu auto… a propósito…

-No?

-No! Sucede que accidentalmente se rompió una ventana y cayó un cigarrillo encendido en el sillón trasero…

Todos volvieron a reír, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-No te ayudes, preciosa…

-Pero papá, qué hacías tú en un bar?

-A las dos de la mañana, con otra mujer… si les vas a decir, hazlo bien.

-Eso… la cosa es que me incendió el auto! Bueno, aún así, con incendiarme el auto, no fue suficiente y me botó. Estuvimos separados como por casi dos años. Finalmente no soporté y Yo le tuve que pedir perdón… especialmente después de verla la noche de su graduación, estaba hermosísima… y con un gorila que tenía por novio, Bankotzu… cuando Nicole era una bebé, me enteré que Rin casi se casa con ese gorila…

-Sessh…

-Le llevé una serenata con esa canción cuando por fin me perdonó, le pedí que se casara conmigo tan pronto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y saben qué? Me costó un auto que aún no terminaba de pagar… pero me devolvió toda una vida…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, luego de la cena, todos se marcharon. Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en la cocina compartiendo un helado que habían encontrado en el refrigerador y un par de apasionados besos. Kira bajó las escaleras y al verlos se tapó los ojos.

-Menor de edad!

Ambos se separaron riendo.

-Qué pasó?

-Vine por mi hel… al menos me dejaron un poco?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y le dieron lo que quedaba en el tarro.

-Son crueles!

Ya en la habitación, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta, pero ésta se quedó entreabierta y abrazó a Rin, la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh?

-Hm?

-Sessh… han pasado 40 años y juro que te lo perdonaré… qué hacías con la tipa esa en el bar?

-Preciosa… acaso no se nota mis ganas de hacer el amor? Además, no quieres saberlo…

-No me dices, no lo harás…

-Detesto cuando me manipulas con eso…

Sesshoumaru la soltó de su abrazo.

-Bien, lo admito.

-Qué cosa?

-Sí te estaba engañando… de hecho… no a ti… a ella…

-Qué!

-Ella era mi novia y tú eras con quien la engañaba…

-Que yo qué!

-Pero preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se acercó pero Rin no le permitió tocarla.

-No me toques!

-Rin, preciosa…

-No! Sesshoumaru! Es que no comprendes! No! Tantos años viviendo una mentira!

-Qué mentira? Qué parte de todo esto ha sido mentira?

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru, porqué te casaste conmigo? Si yo era la cualquiera con la que engañabas a tu novia?

-No es así! Yo… te amaba… te amo… estaba enamorado de ti, pero cada vez que intentaba romper con ella, ella enloquecía y no me dejaba opción.

-Y qué pretendías probar?

-Nada! Preciosa… mi amor…

-No soy tu amor!

-Sí lo eres, eres toda mi vida! Simplemente eres demasiado celosa como para darte cuenta.

-Descarado!

Rin le dio una cachetada y se acomodó en la cama.

-Rin…

-No quiero hablar contigo! Baboso!

-Rin! Eso pasó hacen 41 años!

-Y cuántas veces más has hecho lo mismo?

-NUNCA! Rin, nunca te he sido infiel!

-De repente esas palabras se oyen tan vacías…

-No estás siendo racional, Rin, han pasado 41 años! Tuvimos 5 hijos! Tenemos dos nietas y dos más en camino! Fíjate en lo que haces!

-Fíjate tú en lo que hiciste! Te di 5 hijos, te di mi vida. Toda mi vida la dediqué a ti, al único hombre que conocí, al único hombre que me conoce. Y así es como me pagas!

-Eso pasó cuando era un chiquillo idiota!

-…-

-Preciosa… Rin, mi amor… por eso mismo no te lo quería decir! Qué carajos importa lo que hice una noche cuando éramos novios? Acaso eso anula 38 años de matrimonio?

-No, Sesshoumaru, no el matrimonio. La confianza… una cosa que se renueva cada día…

-Pero Rin, han pasado 40 años!

-Y por lo visto, ibas a dejar que pasaran más. Me tildaste de loca. Te olvidas que no fui yo quién terminó? Fuiste tú, me dijiste loca e histérica! Y yo de estúpida llegué a pensar que sí me equivoqué!

Los ojos de Rin estaban rojos.

-Cuántas veces más me has engañado, Sesshoumaru, por Kami, por primera vez, sé sincero!

-Mamá…

Rin vio a Kira y de inmediato se secó el rostro.

-Kira, vete a tu cuarto, por favor…

-No! Mamá…

Kira se acercó a Rin.

-Papá de verdad te engañó?

-Kira, no es lo que crees…

-No te quiero faltar el respeto, no me hables…

-Bueno, me escuchan! Yo nunca, nunca, en 38 años, 2 meses… 14 días y5 horas que he estado casado con tu mamá, le he sido infiel! JAMÁS! Y que me parta un rayo si miento!

Kira se quedó viendo a su padre. Vio a Rin.

-Mamá…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

-Ésta es la verdad, Rin… Sabes que no valgo ni un centavo sin ti… y yo lo sé muy bien… nunca desde que te recuperé he vuelto siquiera a pensar en volverte a perder… aquí tienes una ínfima prueba de todo lo maravillosa que ha sido nuestra vida juntos…

Sesshoumaru señaló el DVD.

-No empañes eso con una estupidez de mi niñez, preciosa… te amo desde que te conocí… y eso me trajo problemas… pero nada me puede señalar que no eras la indicada para mí… nada me puede decir que no eres todo lo que siempre soñé en una mujer… Nada me puede decir que me equivoqué…

-Mami, si no lo perdonas, yo no te perdono a ti…

Rin rió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Kira pasó seguro a la puerta.

-Estoy segura de que no me necesitan…

-Te amo, hija… gracias…

-Te quiero, papi…

Kira cerró la puerta.

-Tenemos una hija muy astuta…

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Me perdonas?

Rin asintió aun en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, mi amor…

………………………………………………….

Rin vio junto a su esposo a toda su familia reunida. Daisuke le daba de comer a su pequeña, que estaba sentada en las piernas de su madre. Nicole así mismo alimentaba al pequeño en brazos de Jun, las niñas corrían por todas partes. Satoshi reía cada vez que se acercaban a él y a su novia para llevarles "regalos para la boda". Y Kira terminaba su carrera.

Rin besó a su esposo con ternura.

-Un secreto?

-Dime…

-Valió cada lágrima… todo esto… lo valió todo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó riendo y la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Cumplí mi promesa de hacerte feliz?

-Más que eso, mi amor… mucho más que eso…

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Rin sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Aún no terminamos, mi amor…

-Es cierto… yo pienso ser parte de la vida de mis nietos…

Rin rió entre sus brazos, las niñas se acercaron a ellos con unas flores en las manos.

-Abuelita, mira, yo sé bailar como mami…

Karin dio unos pasos, exactamente los mismos pasos que Rin le enseñara por primera vez a Nicole.

-Muy bien! Mi amor! Vas a bailar, como tu mami?

-Sí!

-Qué bueno!

-Abuelita, tú vas a ir a verme bailar?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Es una promesa?

-Es una promesa, mi cielo…

………………………………………………………….

Rin y Sesshoumaru entran tomados de la mano a la sala de teatro. Un pequeño de unos 12 años les hace señas, lo siguen y se sientan a su lado.

-Ya va a comenzar, abuela…

-Sí, llegamos a tiempo…

Que Karin hubiese recorrido el mundo entero bailando, no era lo que más la emocionaba, sino sus palabras.

-Mi baile es dedicado a mi abuelita…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la sien y cerró el panfleto donde citaba las palabras de Karin. Vio a su esposa y sonrió, los años habían surtido su efecto, esas marcas inevitables de la vida en su rostro. Sin embargo sus ojos continuaban tan vivaces como la primera vez que la amó.

"**_Si vivir es morir y para morir hay que vivir, muero feliz pues viví a tu lado."_******

_**FIN**_

**Que les pareció? otra historia que llega a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a todas las que se quedaron hasta el final de la historia, es increíble, creí que no les gustaría o que ... bueno... no fue así. Espero seguirlas viendo más adelante.**

** Besos y Abrazos**

**Mizuho **


End file.
